Teach me love
by poIson-kiZz
Summary: titel geändert! ZUSAMMENFASSUNG DRINNEN! inukag schoolfic! viel spaß...das alltägliche leben von hormongesteuerten teenager xD LETZTES KAPITEL ON!
1. Die Begegnung

**hi leute! Das ist eine idee die ich einfach nicht mehr aus meinem schädel bekommen hab und ich musste sie aufschreiben...  
sie spielt in der gegenwart, mit der einzigen ausnahme, dass es dämonen und andere kreaturen auch gibt. kagome ist eine normale und populäreschülerin, sie trifft auf einen halbdämonen den sie anfangs nicht gut leiden kann, aßerdem ist er mit ihrer erzfeindin zusammen... doch, was sind das für gefühle? doch nicht liebe, oder?**

**R für mein .. ihr böses mundwerk und für spätere hm .. szenen**

**disclaimer: inuyasha oder sonst wer gehört/ gehören mir nicht ...**

**

* * *

**

**1. Die Begegnung**

Es war wieder mal ein anstrengender Schultag gewesen. Schule hatte zwar erst vor kurzem begonnen, aber die Lehrer übten jetzt schon Terror aus.

Kagome seufzte und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. Ihre rabenschwarzen Harre flogen ihr in Gesicht und sie kniff ihre Augen zu. _´Oh ja ... Mum wird mich umbringen wenn sie erfährt, dass ich jetzt schon eine Vorladung habe..´_ Sie setzte sich auf, wanderte zu ihrem Schrank und holte sich neue Klamotten heraus. _´Aber was kann ich dafür wenn diese dämliche Schlampe es hat wieder darauf ankommen hat lassen.´_ Nun ballte sie ihre Hände zu Fäuste und sah grimmig drein. _´Ooh ... der werde ich es so was von heimzahlen! Du wirst schon sehen Kikyou was du davon hast.´_ Ihre Lippen formten ein Grinsen. Plötzlich ertönte der Sound von _Numb Encore_ und Kagome wusste, ihre Handy läutete. Sie ging schnell rüber zu ihrem Tisch und hob ab.

„Hey, Sango!" Ihre Stimme klang nun fröhlicher und ihr Gesichtsausdruck hatte nun auch etwas mehr von Freude.

Am anderen Ende der Leitung befand sich ihre beste Freundin Sango. Sie kannten sich schon seit Jahren. Sie gingen gemeinsam in die Schule. Nicht genau in die selbe Klasse, Sango war ja ein Jahr älter als Kagome, doch dennoch hatten sie es geschafft sich über den Weg zu rennen und beste Freundinnen zu werden.

„Hi Kag, wie geht's?"

„Naja, diese Schlampe Kikyou ist mich heute mal wieder angegangen und wer wurde vom Lehrer ermahnt? Ich natürlich! Oh und wie sie dann auf unschuldig getan hat. Echt eine Woche in der Schule und die bringt mich jetzt schon zum .. URGH ... "

„Arme Kagome, ich kann dich gut verstehen. Sie war ja davor in meiner Klasse, so ein Pech dass sie jetzt wiederholen muss." Den letzten Teil sagte Sango mit einem gewissen Sarkasmus.

„Puh, ja, aber es zeigt ja nur, dass sie wirklich nichts in dem grässlichen Ding das sie Kopf nennt hat." Die beiden Mädchen lachten etwas über das dumme Kommentar. (g)

„Hey Kag, hast du eigentlich schon diesen neuen Typen aus der 7. gesehen? Alle sagen das er sooo gut aussieht, aber ich hatte leider noch nicht die Gelegenheit."

„Ich hab auch nur etwas von ihm gehört, aber unsere Schule ist so groß! Nur nachdem ich gehört habe, dass er mit Kikyou zusammen ist, möchte ich ihm auch gar nicht begegnen. Wahrscheinlich sieht er nur gut aus und hat nichts in der Birne, sonst würde er ja nie mit einer solchen Hure wie Kikyou gehen, oder er sieht nicht mal gut aus und alle bilden sich etwas ein."

„Ja .. kann sein, angeblich soll er auch einen süßen Freund haben. ... Aaah .. naja, sinnlos darüber zu reden ..."

„Ja, aber Sango .. was willst du eigentlich?"

„Huh? .. Oh .. mmmh .. Kagome, du bist meine beste Freundin, stimmts?"

Kagome wusste, dass ihre Freundin etwas im Schilde führte und ging es vorsichtig an. „Hmm .. ich weiß nicht .. Vielleicht ... wieso?"

„Ach bitte Kagome! Du musst mir dringend wieder im Lokal helfen. Eri kann wieder mal nicht und jemand muss mir helfen und da du es eh schon ein paar mal getan hast .. hab ich mir eben ged-"

„Hast du dir gedacht ich hätte nichts besseres zu tun als im Café deines Vaters meinen freien Freitagabend zu verbringen und ganz spät nach einem anstrengenden Tag nach Hause zu kommen, richtig?"

„Kag... bitte! Wenn du mich ganz doll lieb hast wirst du es für mich machen. Bitte! Außerdem kriegst du eh Geld dafür ... Ach komm schon .. tu es für mich, Sango! Deine beste Freundin." Sango versuchte sie mit allen Mitteln zu überreden.

„Hm... na gut! Aber nur weil du es bist und du bist mir noch was schuldig." Kagome musste doch noch nachgeben.

„Oh du weißt ja gar nicht wie dankbar ich dir bin! Komm in einer Stunde. Ciau."

„Ja ... bye." Kagome legte den Hörer auf und ließ einen langen Seufzer aus. _´Oh .. Sango, was ich nicht alles für meine Freunde tue.´_ Sie seufzte noch mal bevor sie zu ihrem Schrank ging um sich umzuziehen. Sie schlüpfte aus ihrer Schulkleidung in eine enge Jean und einem schwarzem kurzärmeligen Hemd mit der weißen Aufschrift _Touch and Die_.

Nach einer halben Stunde war sie fertig. Ihre Haare hingen lose und ihre Augen waren mit schwarzen Kajal und Wimperntusche geschminkt. Es war ja nichts neues das Menschen sich schminkten und ihrer Schule taten es so gut wie alle Mädchen. Sie sprühte sich noch einige Spritzer Parfum, das einen zarten Duft von Kirsche hatte rauf. Dann nahm sie eine Weste und ging mit einigen kurzen Abschiedsworten hinaus. Die Sonne schien noch immer und strahlte wärme aus. Langsam machte sie sich auf dem Weg zu Lokal.

Nach einer Weile war sie auch schon angekommen. Sie öffnete die Tür und stieg hinein. Der Raum war hell durch die riesigen Fenster. Verschiedenste Leute saßen an den Tischen und tranken friedlich. Jetzt war es noch friedlich, doch später .. ja später wenn die anderen Leute kamen, da würde es wieder anstrengend werden. Es war Freitagabend und kurz nach 9 wo es schon endgültig dunkel war, kamen immer die meisten Idioten und sauften sich zu. Kagome rollte mit den Augen und ging auf den Tresen zu wo ihre Freundin wartete.

Sango hatte ihre langen braunen Haare wie immer in einem lockeren Zopf. Sie war anscheinend auch schnell zu Hause um sich umzuziehen. Jetzt trug sie eine schwarze Hose und ein blaues T-Shirt mit einem Namenskärtchen auf dem _Sango_ draufstand. Ihre Augen waren mit einem knallpinken Lidschatten dezent betont. Sie lächelte Kagome an und grüßte sie. Dann übergab sie ihr ein eigenes Namensschild auf dem _Kagome_ stand.

Kagome war froh das man seinen Nachnamen nicht schreiben musste. Sie wollte nicht dass jeder ihn wusste und ihr war es nur Recht so. Dann nahm sie ein Tablett und begann sie zu arbeiten.

Nach einigen Stunden war es schon dunkel geworden und die früheren Besucher waren schon längst nach Hause gegangen. Stattdessen fühlte sich das Lokal mit vielen Jugendlichen und auch etwas älteren, meistens Herren. Hier und da konnte man Pärchen in den Ecken des Ladens sehen.

Das Café wurde immer voller und die Gäste wurden immer unruhiger und ungeduldiger. Einige waren schon betrunken und andere warteten vergebens auf die Kellnerinnen. Kagome war überfordert, sie konnten sich nicht spalten und zu 5 verschieden Orten gleichzeitig gehen.

„Hey! Ich warte hier schon ziemlich lange und werde langsam wütend, also soll sofort jemand herkommen!" Sagte eine wütende und doch sexy Stimmer hinter Kagome.

Sie drehte sich um und öffnete ihre Augen weit. Was sie da sah war ein Dämon. Aber es war nicht der Fakt, dass er ein Dämon war der sie erstarrte, dass halbe Café war nämlich voll mit verschiedenen Kreaturen. Es war eher der Fakt, dass dieser eine so gut aussah. Er hatte lange silberne Haare die wie Seide glänzten. Auf seinen Kopf ragten zwei kuschelige Hundeohren und seine goldenen Augen starrten sie direkt an. Er hatte einen muskulösen Körper der durch seine enges T-Shirt sehr gut betont wurde.

Nicht nur Kagome war kurz sprachlos geworden. Als sich das Mädchen vor ihm umdrehte, sah er es genau an und fiel fast um. Ihre haselnussbraunen Augen durchpiercten ihn und ihre Kurven hauten ihn förmlich um.

Dann kam Kagome wieder zu ihren Sinnen und lies sich seine Worte noch mal durch den Kopf durchgehen. Dann gab sie ihm einen bösen Blick. „Hey! Du musst warten, es gibt Leute die sind länger hier als du und die haben Vorrang."

Er sah sie etwas verwundert an, da sie ihn so wütend angeschnauft hatte und erwiderte dann. „Hör zu, was kann ich dafür wenn du deinen fetten Arsch nicht schnell bewegen kannst. Ich habe nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit!"

Kagomes Augen formten sich zu Schlitze. Wenn sie etwas nicht mochte, dann das jemand sie kritisierte oder beleidigte. Sie machte sich auf den Weg zu ihn und blieb zwei Schritt von ihm entfernt stehen. Dann stieß sie ihn hart mit einer Hand auf die Brust. Natürlich hatte das keinen großen Effekt und es schmerzte mehr Kagome als dem Dämon. „Wen nennst du hier fett? Ich habe nun volle 4 ½ Stunden hier gearbeitet und keine Lust mir das Gejammer irgendeines Albino Köters anzuhören. Also halt die Klappe, setz dich hin und warte!"

Jetzt sah der Dämon böse zu ihr. Was hatte sie da eben getan? Hatte sie ihn gerade geschimpft? Wer war sie ihm so etwas zu sagen? Sie würde es auf jeden Fall zurückbekommen.

Er wollte gerade etwas zurückschreien als jemand eine Hand auf seinen Mund gab. Kagome starrte die Person neben dem silberhaarigen Jungen mit einem Blick der Verwirrung an. Er hatte schwarze Haare die zu einem kurzen Zopf zusammengebunden waren. Seine blauen Augen strahlten sie an und er lächelte zu ihr. Sie konnte deutlich seine Muskel erkennen, dennoch fand sie, sah der Dämon etwas besser aus und hatte eine kräftigere Statur. Anscheinend war der schwarzhaarige ein ganz normaler Mensch.

„Es tut mir Leid dir Probleme gemacht zu haben. Darf ich mich vorstellen, ich bin Miroku und das hier ist mein Freund InuYasha. Wir sind neu hier und kennen uns noch nicht so gut aus. Ich hoffe du kannst ihm verzeihen, er ist eben stur. Wir werden dich nicht mehr unterbrechen und werden auf dich warten, .. mh .. Kagome." Der dunkelhaarige Junge grinste sie an.

Zuerst war Kagome verwundert woher er ihren Namen kannte, doch dann fiel es ihr wieder ein. Das Namensschild. Sie sah den Dämonen Namens InuYasha noch einmal böse an. Er hatte dem Kopf zur Seite geneigt und seine Hände gekreuzt. Ein leises und wütendes „Keh!" entging seinen Lippen. Dann blickte sie zu Miroku. Er lächelte sie immer noch freundlich an. Sie nickte, drehte sich um und fuhr mit ihrer Arbeit fort.

Nach einer Weile hatten sich die meisten Gäste beruhigt und sie ging wieder zum Tisch mit den zwei gutaussehenden Jungen. Der Dämon, InuYasha war zwar sehr arrogant, doch sein Freund Miroku schien nett zu sein. Sie näherte sich ihren Tisch und fragte sie, was sie haben wollten. Dann schrieb sie es auf ein Stück Papier. Sie war kurz davor wieder wegzugehen, als sie plötzlich eine Hand auf ihrem Hinterteil spürte.

-SLAP-

„Argh, Miroku! Du Hentai!" Kagome gab ihm einen bösen Blick.

„Aber, ich weiß doch gar nicht wie meine Hand dort hin gekommen ist! Ich verspreche, so was passiert mir nie wieder."

„Das will ich hoffen." Sie blickte ihn noch böser an und machte sich dann auf den Weg ihre Bestellungen zu holen.

Kurze Zeit später kam sie mit zwei Gläsern auf ihrem Tablett zurück. Während sie die Gläser auf den Tisch stellte, wackelte sie mit ihren Hüften und InuYasha konnte nicht anders als hinschauen. _´Nein, nein, nein! Wo schaust du hin? Du hast eine Freundin, reiß dich zusammen außerdem ist das ein total arrogantes und dominantes und dummes Mädchen!_

Kagomes Knie zitterten ein wenig als sie zur anderen Seite des Tisches ging um InuYasha sein Getränk zu servieren. _´Kagome! Reiß dich zusammen! Das ist ein intrigantes, schuwenistisches Schwein, das aber ziemlich sexy aus- Nein!´_ Kagome biss sich auf die Lippen und seufzte leise. Dann legte sie die Rechnung auf den Tisch und wartete auf ihre Bezahlung. Als ihr Miroku das Geld gab kontrollierte sie es und gab ihm das Restgeld. Enttäuschender Weise kriegte sie kein Trinkgeld. Sie tauschte noch ein paar böse Blicke mit InuYasha aus und ging zurück zum Tresen.

Nach einer Stunde war das Café fast leer. Nur noch ein Tisch voller betrunkener Männer und die beiden Jungs. Miroku war deutlich angeheitert und InuYasha schien gelassen. Doch jedes Mal wenn Kagome an ihm vorbei ging, sah er sie bloß böse an.

Nun war es schon kurz vor Mitternacht und Kagome und Sango waren schon sehr müde. Sango war Miroku auch begegnet und sie hatten sich am Anfang gut verstanden, bis er mit einem roten Handabdruck zu seinem Tisch zurückgekehrt ist. Sango ging zum Tisch der Herren um sie aufzufordern zu gehen. Kagomes Aufgabe war es InuYasha und seinen Freund zu verabschieden.

Sie ging langsam auf ihren Tisch zu. Als Miroku sie bemerkte lachte er sie mit seinen glasigen Augen an. Schon von weitem konnte man seine Fahne riechen. Kagome seufzte und blieb stehen. „Hey Jungs, wir schließen bald und ich muss euch leider auffordern zu gehen."

Miroku hatte sich zu ihr rüber gelehnt. „Alwes ... was du sagfst Schfönheitw." Miroku hatte nun einen Arm um sie gelegt und grinste sie unverschämt an.

Sie stieß ihn von sich weg und sah zu InuYasha. Seine goldenen Augen sahen auch etwas glasig aus, doch besonders betrunken sah er nicht aus. Sie nahm an, dass es an seinem Dämonen Blut lag. „Hey... nimm deinen Freund und geht bitte!" Ihre Laune war nicht gut, besonders nach diesem anstrengenden Tag.

„Schon gut, Hexe." InuYasha stand auf und legte einen Arm auf die Schulter seines Freundes.

Kagome wusste es war besser diesem Kommentar keine Bedeutung zu schenken, doch da sie so genervt war vom ganzen Tag wollte sie es nicht dabei belassen. „Zuerst bin ich fett und jetzt eine Hexe!" Sie schrie ihn förmlich an. „Haben dir deine Eltern keine Manieren beigebracht wie man sich in Gegenwart eines Mädchens benimmt?"

Seine Ohren zuckten und wäre sie nicht so sauer hätte sie jetzt darüber gelacht. Er hatte einen sehr wütenden Gesichtsausdruck. „Lass meine Eltern da raus!" Er funkelte sie böse an und war kurz davor sie anzuspringen als ein Grinsen sich auf seinen Lippen formte. „Ach? Du bist ein Mädchen?"

Ihre Augen waren nur mehr Schlitze. InuYasha stand einen Schritt vor ihr. Sein hämisches Grinsen machte Kagome nur noch wütender und sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. „Ja! Ich- grrr .. was weißt du schon? Schon mal in den Spiegel geschaut? Ich wette der ist gleich zersprungen. Mit deinem Gesicht würde ich mich nicht mal auf die Straße trauen, ich würde mir zumindest diese grässlichen Haare schneiden." Dann nahm sie in ihrer rasenden Wut ein halbvolles Glas und schüttete es ihm über den Kopf.

InuYasha sah sie schockiert an, kam jedoch schnell wieder zu sich. Er packte Miroku am Arm und ging zur Tür. Bevor er hinaus ging, gab er Kagome noch einen sehr wütenden Blick. „Du Schlampe! Pass bloß auf, dass du mir nicht wieder über den Weg läufst und habt ihr so wenig Geld oder wieso wäscht du dir deine Haare mit Scheiße! Zumindest stinkst du danach." Nach seinem Geschrei war er weg.

Kagome stand nur baff da und wurde mit jedem Augenblick wütender. Sango hatte den Streit mitangesehen und während Kagome und InuYasha stritten hatte sie versucht den perversen Miroku von sich fernzuhalten.

Endlich holten sich Kagome und Sango ihre Löhne ab und schlossen den Laden.

„Sango, nie wieder! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich mich wieder von dir hab überreden lassen und nach dem ganzen Stress bin ich auch noch diesem dreckigen Hund begegnet!" Kagome klang ganz schön wütend, doch Sango versuchte sie etwas zu beruhigen, obwohl sie schon fast selber Angst vor Kagome hatte.

„Hey .. so schlimm war es ja nicht, ich meine ... schlecht hat er ja nicht ausgesehen und sein Freund auch nicht, der war sogar ganz nett ... na ja bis auf die ´Ausrutscher´ ..."

„Du findest er hat nicht schlecht ausgesehen? Ach ich bitte dich, wer findet so einen Köter fesch? Er sieht aus als wäre er krank! Und diese gelben Augen erinnern mich an Exkremente." Kagome klang wie ganz aus dem Häuschen nachdem sie Sangos Worte gehört hatte, doch Sango wusste es besser. Sie wusste das Kagome in Wirklichkeit genau das Gegenteil dachte. Dann fuhr Kagome mit einer leisen Stimme fort. „Sag Sango, ich stinke nicht wirklich, oder?" Ihre Augen blickten etwas traurig.

Sango hätte vor Lachen umfallen können, verkniff es sich aber. „Nein, Kagome! Nur weil er ein Halbdämon ist, heißt es noch lange nicht dass er die Wahrheit sagt. Er hat gelogen, außerdem trägst du Parfum und wäscht dir die Haare.

Kagomes Augen schimmerten einwenig. „Sag Sango, woher weißt du dass er ein Halbdämon war?" Sie sah ratlos zu ihrer besten Freundin.

Sango setzte ein Lächeln auf. „Kag, du weißt doch .. es liegt mir im Blut!" Danach begannen die beiden Mädchen zu Lachen und verabschiedeten sich von einander.

Mittlerweile hatte InuYasha seinen besten Kumpel zu Hause abgesetzt und war nun auf seinen Heimweg. _´So eine Hure! Wie kann sie es wagen dieses eklige Zeug auf mein schönes Haar zu schmieren und mich Albino zu nennen! Aber ich muss sagen, wenn sie wütend ist, ist sie auch ganz schön sexy ... WAS? Oh, nein! Sie ist weder sexy noch sonst was .. ich sollte an was anderes denken._´ Er seufzte und ging weiter.

Kagome ging die dunklen Straßen entlang. Ihre Beine taten weh und sie war sehr müde, doch in ihren Gedanken schwebte nur ein einziger. _´Grr.. ich .. ich kann es nicht fassen! Wie konnte er mir solche Worte vorsetzten! Er .. er ist so ein .. ein Idiot! Aber .. ich muss sagen, er sah ganz schön geil aus, so wie er da vor mir stand ... und- WAS? Ich finde ihn geil? Nein, nein sicher nicht!´_ Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf heftig. _´Ich sollte wohl über etwas anderes nachdenken .. hmm .. Wochenende und Bett! Ja, das ist schon viel angenehmer.´_ Sie ging etwas schneller. Alle Gassen um sie herum waren dunkel, nur aus einigen Straßenlaternen dämmerte schwaches Licht.

* * *

**na? wie fandet ihr es? ich weiß .. es hat eigentlich gar nix mit dem anime oder so zu tun, aber es ist ne lustige romaze, das gute ist sie spielt in der moderne und man könnte sich es zum teil wirklich vorstellen ... lol naja, einige situation klingen heftig .. auch wegen dem vielen schimpfen, aber das ist soo typisch für unsere zeit, das tut jeder und ich habe eben versucht normale teenies zu charakterisieren ... so .. pls reviewt.**

_keine sorge, die andere geschichte schreibe ich auch noch weiter..._

**Bye**


	2. Verdammte Schule

**so .. das 2 kapitel ... ihr wisst eh, dass das R ist, nicht, dass mir jemand problems macht lol- obwohl es in diesem kapitel nicht wirklich nötig ist lol nya, weiterlesen ...**

**

* * *

**

**2. Verdammte Schule**

Das Wochenende verging sehr ruhig. Kagome lag so gut wie fast den ganzen Samstag im Bett und traf sich am Sonntag mit Ayumi. Es war ein angenehmes Wochenende, doch wie alles hatte auch die ein Ende.

Nachdem Kagome sich geduscht und fertig gemacht hatte, rannte sie die Treppen in ihrem Haus hinunter, da sie wo möglich schon wieder zu spät kommen würde. Sie schnappte sich ihre Schultasche, warf sie lässig auf ihre Schultern und rannte zu der Busstation. Es war anstrengend die vielen Treppen vom Schrein runterzulaufen, doch sie war schon ziemlich geübt darin. Sie konnte gerade noch den Bus erwischen. Als er dann zu einem Halt vor ihrer Schule kam, stieg sie aus und wurde von Sango gegrüßt.

„Hi Kag, na .. schon wieder gerannt?" Sango kannte Kagome schon zu gut und hätte die Antwort eigentlich nicht gebraucht.

„Hi Sango, wünsche dir auch einen guten Morgen." Kagome sagte den letzten Satz mit eine gewissen Sarkasmus. Dann blickte sie sich um und konnte eine Horde von Menschen vor dem Schultor erkennen. „Hey, was ist da los?"

„Keine Ahnung, sehen wir es uns an." Mit diesen Worten gingen die beiden Mädchen zu der Horde hinüber. Sie konnten nicht viel sehen, nur hören. Man konnte deutlich vernehmen, das hin und wieder etwas aufschlug, da es dann einen lauten Knall gab. Außerdem konnte man jemanden laut aufschreien hören und die Menge schrie mit. Es hörte sich so an, als würden sie jemanden anfeuern.

Plötzlich tauchte ein rothaariges Mädchen neben Kagome auf und sah sehr geschockt aus. „Kagome endlich bist du da! Kouga hat sich auf eine Rauferei mit diesem neuen eingelassen und ich weiß nicht wie lange er das noch durchhalten wird, bitte du musst ihn davon aufhalten .. auf mich hört er ja nicht." Sie keuchte die Wörter so schnell sie konnte aus.

Kagome sah sie nur verwundert an. Das war Ayame, das Mädchen das auf diesen gewissen Kouga, einem Wolfdämon, mit meinen Wörtern ausgedrückt, stand. Sie war total verschossen in ihn. So ein Pech aber, dass er nur etwas von Kagome wollte. Er sah zwar nicht schlecht aus mit seinen blauen Augen und den durchtrainierten Körper außerdem war er auch ziemlich nett, aber trotzdem konnte sich Kagome einfach nicht überreden ihn zu mögen. „Ayame, beruhige dich. Er ist ein Dämon, ihm macht es nicht so viel aus."

„Ja, aber dieser neue ist auch einer und Kouga blutet schon .. bitte, versuche ihn abzuhalten . bitte Kagome."

Kagome konnte deutlich die Angst in den Augen des Mädchens erkennen, obwohl sie nicht wusste wieso genau. Solche Raufereien waren ja nichts besonderes, auch wenn Dämonen das etwas anders sahen und gewalttätiger waren als man eigentlich erwartete. Aber was soll's? Sie konnten so und so schneller heilen und waren stark genug etwas Schmerz auszuhalten.

Kagome seufzte und sah das Mädchen noch mal an. Sie wollte ihr nicht wirklich helfen, das wäre lächerlich, aber hängen wollte sie sie auch nicht lassen. „Lass mich das mal genauer anschauen, vielleicht ist es ja gar nicht so schlimm." Kagome drängte sich langsam durch die Kinder, bis sie ganz vorne war und genau erkennen konnte gegen wen Kouga ankämpfte. Dann lies sie ihr Kinn fallen.

Was? Dieser InuYasha Typ war DER NEUE HEIßE Typ von dem alle in der Schule sprachen? Der, der mit Kikyou zusammen war? Kagome war wütend, geschockt und vieles andere zugleich, doch dann sah sie sich die Situation genauer an.

Kouga saß gegen eine Wand gelehnt und ober ihm konnte man deutlich einen Krater erkennen. Er richtete sich langsam auf. Aus seiner Nase kam Blut und er sah sehr wütend aus.

InuYasha auf der anderen Seite keuchte wie wild, aus einem Mundwinkel tropfte ihm auch das Blut. Kikyou stand etwas hinter ihn und rief: „InuYasha! Komm schon, du schaffst es. Mach ihn fertig!"

InuYasha grinste nur zu Kouga und war bereit ihn wieder anzugreifen, als Kouga plötzlich aufsprang und seiner Attacke entging. Nun war es InuYashas Zeit böse dreinzuschauen.

„HEY, aufhören! Sofort!"

Die laute Stimme ließ alle erschüttern und in die Richtung blicken, von der sie kam. Ein Lehrer hatte sich durch die Menge gezwängt und sah nun wütend in die Menge. Er war weder groß noch besonders gefürchtet, doch er war ein Lehrer und die Kinder hatten auf ihn zu hören. Seine Augen blickten streng durch seine Brille und noch mehr Falten bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn. Es war Professor Myoga, der kleine Alte.

„Jungs ihr geht sofort zur Direktorin und der Rest geht zu seinen jeweiligen Klassen." Trotz seiner leicht zittrigen Stimme und kleinen Figur, schaffte er es die wilde Horde abzulösen, so dass nur mehr wenige Kinder da standen.

Kagome seufzte erleichtert auf und war dabei zu verschwinden, als seine Stimme sich noch mal erhob.

„Und damit ihr euch auf den Weg nicht erneut in die Haare kriegt, wird Ms Higurashi sie begleiten, da ich unterricht habe." Er hatte Kagome in der Menge erspäht und da er ihr vertraute und wusste, dass sie eine gute Schülerin war, fiel ihm diese Idee ein.

Kagome stattdessen erstarrte, während Kouga aufgrinste und InuYasha nur verwirrt in die Richtung sah, in der der Lehrer zeigte. Kikyou war voller Wut und versuchte den Lehrer zu überreden, doch er schüttelte es nur ab.

„Ms Kikyou, wenn ich mich nicht irre, haben sie jetzt Unterricht mit mir. Los, kommen sie. Ach und Ms. Kagome, ich werde sie vom Unterricht entschuldigen." Mit diesen Worten ging er Richtung Haupteingang und Kikyou folgte ihm. Als sie an Kagome vorbei ging, gab sie einen tödlichen Blick und ging dann auch in das Gebäude.

Nun blies ein leichter Wind und die drei waren alleine. Kagome wagte es nicht zu einen von beiden aufzuschauen. In ihr erhob sich langsam die Wut vom vergangenen Freitag, doch trotzdem konnte sie sich nicht bewegen. Sie schrie plötzlich leicht auf, als sie zwei starke Arme um ihre Hüfte spürte. Sie drehte sich dezent um und sah in die lustvollen und blauen Augen von Kouga.

„Hey Babe, was haltest du davon, wenn wir diesen Hund da verlassen und an einen intimern Ort gehen?" Er drückte sie fester an seinem Körper.

Hatte Kagome ihn nicht oft genug abgewiesen? Er nervte schon langsam, dennoch wurde ihr etwas heiß in seinen Armen. Doch als sie ihn und seine blutige Nase sah, wurde ihr wieder übel und sie drückte ihn von sich weg.

„Kouga, lass mich. Kommt, lasst uns gehen, ich habe keine Lust meinen ganzen Vormittag mit euch zu verbringen." Sie ging zur Tür ohne ein einziges Mal zu InuYasha zu sehen.

InuYasha wusste nicht, was ihn so sauer machte, als Kouga das Mädchen in seinen Armen nahm. Er musst sich zurückhalten nicht laut auf zu knurren. Er nahm an, es war die Aussagen, dass Kouga ihn als Hund bezeichnete, doch in seinem Unterbewusstsein, wusste er was es etwas anderes. Er blickte kurz auf das Mädchen vor sich und sein Blick wanderte von ihren langen Beine auf den Hinterteil ihres Rockes. _´Wow, nicht von schlechten Eltern ...- WAS? Oh Gott, nein, nicht diese Schlampe!´_ Um seinen Gedanken zu entfliehen, entschied er sich nun auch sein Maul aufzureißen.

„Hey, ich habe noch weniger Lust mein Zeit mit DIR und diesem lächerlichen Wolf zu verbringen. Meine Nase haltet es jetzt schon nicht mehr aus."

Kagome blieb kurz stehen, entschied sich aber nichts zu sagen. Als sie bemerkte, dass die beiden Jungs wieder zum Streiten anfingen, schubste sie Kouga vor sich und lies InuYasha zurück.

Der Weg verging leise und die beiden Dämonen schossen sich bloß böse Blicke zu. InuYasha konnte es einfach nicht lassen, von Kagomes Hintern wegzustarren. Die Art wie sie ihre Hüften beim gehen bewegte und ihre Haare flatterten und sie versuchte ihre Wut zu verstecken und ihr Duft ...! Gott, das alles war zu schwer. Er konnte sich von einer leichten Erregung nicht zurückhalten und musste sich mental schlagen. _´Was ist bloß los mit mir? Diese dumme Kuh macht mich noch verrückt! Ich sollte besser an Kikyou denken ...´_ Doch dies war eine schlechte Idee, da sein Gehirn sich mit schmutzigen Gedanken füllte und seine Erregung bloß anstieg. _´Gut .. ah .. dann . .. an Kouga, nackt! –argh-´_ Das half eindeutig.

Kagome konnte sich ein Gefühl der Nervosität nicht ersparen. _´Hey, wieso bin ich so nervös. Er steht bloß hinter mir und ich flippe komplett aus. Egal wie gut er aussieht, was sehr gut is- ARGH .. auf jeden Fall ist er ein Idiot._´ Doch trotzdem lief ihr ein kalter Schauer den Rücken entlang und sie seufzte leise auf.

Bei der Direktorin, Mrs. Kaede verging alles sehr schnell. Sie war nett und diskutierte nicht lange. InuYasha und Kouga bekamen jeweils eine Woche Nachsitzen, doch nicht gleichzeitig, da die Nachsitzgruppe jeden Tag gemeinsam in einem Raum war. Die erste Woche war InuYasha dran und dann Kouga. Später gingen sie getrennt ihre eigenen Wege, Kagome in ihre Klasse und die beiden Siebentklässler in ihre. Kagome konnte es jedoch nicht vermeiden, einen kurzen Blick auf InuYasha zu werfen und ihn böse anzuschauen.

Der Rest des Tages verging normal. Kikyou sah immer böse zu Kagome, würdigte sie jedoch nicht eines Satzes. Kagome verbrachte ihre große Pause mit ihren vier Freundinnen und fand die Schule wie immer schrecklich. In der letzten Stunden, hatte es Kikyou geschafft sich Nachsitzen einzubrocken, obwohl Kagome wusste, dass sie unbedingt Nachsitzen _wollte_. Wieso kann sich wohl jeder denken.

Als die Glocke zum Schulende läutete, rannte Kagome schnell aus der Klasse, da die Nachsitzkinder bald kommen würden und sie keine Lust hatte InuYasha und Kikyou gleichzeitig zu sehen.

_´Oh, Fuck!´_ Kagome blieb kurz vor der Busstation stehen und sah den Bus gerade um die Ecke kommen. „Hey, Sango ... wir sehen uns später. Ich habe meine Mathe- Sachen vergessen und wir haben eine Hausaufgabe bis morgen. Steig schon mal im den Bus ein."

Damit verabschiedeten sich die beiden Mädchen und Kagome rannte schnell wieder zur Schule. Sie suchte in ihrem Spind und fad die Bücher nicht. Dann fiel es ihr ein. Sie musste sie an ihrem Platz vergessen haben. Sie gab sich mental einen Klaps auf den Kopf und ging langsam zur Klasse. Sie öffnete schnell die Tür, nahm keine Rücksicht auf die vielen Augen die sie anstarrten und ging rüber zu ihrem Tisch.

Auf ihren Platz saß InuYasha und auf seinen Schoß mit dem Rücken zu Kagome, Kikyou. Sie bewegte ihre Hüften erotisierend auf InuYashas Unterkörper und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich auf seinen Hals. Er sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Zeit schien fest zu stehen ´_Wieso sieht er mich so an?´_ Seine Augen waren voll von Verlangen und Lust. _´Wahrscheinlich weil Kikyou ihn geil gemacht hat und er es kaum erwarten kann sie endlich nach der Schule durchzuficken.´_ Doch trotzdem blieb ihr die Luft aus. Für einen Moment schien ihr, als könnte sie Funken sehen.

InuYasha hatte jemanden vor sich gehört und der bekannte Duft beschwingte seine Nase. Er hatte gerade seinen Kopf in Kikyous Haaren, während sie ihn wild küsste und sich bewegte. Dann sah er auf. Das Mädchen starrte ihn mit blankem entsetzen an. Ihre Augen waren geschockt und sie schien wie eine Statue. InuYasha musterte für einen kurzen Augenblick Kagome von unten nach oben bis er wieder bei ihren Augen stehen blieb. Er konnte fühlen wie er härter wurde, doch dass was ihn schockiert war, es war nicht wegen Kikyou. Er hatte bloß dieses Mädchen vor sich gesehen und schon meldete sich sein kleiner Kumpel. Die Spannung zwischen ihm und diesem Mädchen, Kagome, wuchs und er hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er packte Kikyou am Unterkörper, presste fest seine Lippen gegen ihre. Dann tanzte er einen feurigen Tanz der Lust mit seiner und ihrer Zunge.

Kagome wurde aus ihrer Trance gerissen und ein Gefühl der Wut, Eifersucht und .. des Verrates! .. machte sich in ihr breit. _´Das ist eklig .. sie schmatzen so laut.´_ Kagome bewegte schnell ihre Hände zu ihrem Tisch und schnappte sich schnell ihre Bücher. Sie schüttelte ihre Gedanken ab und machte ein letztes Kommentar, bevor sie aus der Tür verschwand.

„Hey, Kikyou! Irre ich mich? Hattest du denselben nicht auch gestern an!" Damit meinte Kagome natürlich den String, den man deutlich erkennen konnte.

Kikyous war so beschäftigt mit InuYasha, dass sie kaum reagierte. Sie drehte bloß eine Hand zu Kagome und zeigte ihr den Mittelfinger. Kagome seufzte und rannte raus.

Seine Augen würden sie die ganze Zeit verfolgen. _´Verdammt, wieso muss er auch so gut aussehen!´_ Sie war wütend auf sich selbst und rannte schnell heim.

* * *

**das chappie ist mir nicht so gelungen, bloß hab ich die letzte szene unbedingtmachen müssen ... kurze warnung voraus, im nächsten kapitel wirds HOT! lol bis zum nächsten mal**

**bYe**


	3. Die Party

**SORRY..! fürs laaange nicht updaten, aber eigentlich wollte ich das kapitel zigtausend mal überschreiben und so, es gefällt mir immer noch nicht aber ich habe es einfach nicht übers herz gebracht euch so lange warten zu lassen**

**dann seits noch gewarnt, es ist zwar kein lemon da, aber ihr werdet schon sehen**

**viel spaß! .

* * *

**

**3. Die Party**

Der Rest der Woche verging ganz normal. Kagome hasste die Schule und beschimpfte sie mit ihren Freundinnen wie immer. Sie rettete sich ein paar mal von Kouga und Hojo, ein anderer Verehrer, wie immer und zickte wie immer mit Kikyou herum. Das neue war, dass sie versuchte einem gewissen Hanyou nicht zu begegnen und falls es doch passierte, kam es nur zu Beschimpfungen und wütendes Davonmarschieren.

Einmal musste Kagome schnell wo hin rennen. Sie achtete nicht auf den Weg, bis sie gegen etwas hartes rannte und darauf fiel. Sie war schon dabei sich zu entschuldigen, als sie bemerkte, dass es InuYasha war. Sie lagen beide starr auf dem Boden und schossen sich bloß böse Blicke zu. Als Kagome endlich bemerkte in was für einer Position sie da saßen (Kagomes Gesicht war nahe InuYashas, ihre Brust drückte sich gegen seine und ihre Beine waren zwischen seinen), wurde sie rot und stieß sich weg. Ohne ein Wort rannte sie weiter und ließ einen erstaunten Jungen hinter sich.

Kagome konnte nicht anders als sich zu wundern, wie er unter seinem T-Shirt aussah, schob jedoch schnell ihre Gedanken zur Seite. InuYasha hingegen, konnte immer noch Kagomes Kurven spüren die so perfekt an seinem Körper gepasst hatten. Er begann sich zu wundern, wie sie ohne ihrem Gewand aussah. Doch dann erinnerte er sich, dass er eine Freundin hatte und schüttelte verdreht seinen Kopf.

Yuka machte am Freitagabend eine Party und hatte so gut wie alle Oberstufenklässler eingeladen. Kagome als einer ihrer Freundinnen, war natürlich dabei.

Kagome hörte schon die Musik dröhnen und sie öffnete die Haustür. Deutlich zu erkennen, dass da eine wilde Party lief, tanzten, sauften und kifften überall Teenager in ihrem Alter und etwas älter. Sie seufzte leicht auf und ging in die Küche, mit der Hoffnung dort ihr Freunde zu treffen. Doch dort fand sie niemanden. Sie setzte sich auf einen Sessel, nahm ein Bierflasche vom Tisch, öffnete sie und begann zu trinken. Sie war nicht wirklich in der Lust, aber es war die Party einer Freundin und da kann man nicht absagen, stimmt´s?

„Inu-chan! Du hast mir versprochen, dass du heute nur etwas mit mir machst." Ein wütender InuYasha raste in die Küche gefolgt von Kikyou. Sie schienen einen Streit zu haben und nahmen keine Rücksicht auf die Leute um sich. Im Grunde genommen nahm auch keiner auf sie Rücksicht, da die anderen Leute mit wesentlich anderen Dingen beschäftigt waren.

Kagome seufzte und wollte gehen, doch etwas in ihr hielt sie auf_. ´Ich kann das doch nicht verpassen. Ihr erster großer und öffentlicher Streit.´_ Sie lachte über ihre Gedanken und begann das Paar weiter still anzuschauen.

„Nenn mich nicht _Inu-chan_! Und ich habe dir GAR NICHTS VERSPROCHEN!" InuYasha sah nun sehr wütend zu Kikyou und knurrte sie so richtig an.

„HEY, nicht mit diesem Ton, immerhin bin ich deine Freundin!" Kikyou sah ihm tief in die Augen, sie hatte keine Angst vor ihm, stattdessen dachte sie, sollte er Angst vor ihr haben.

„Wer weiß für wie lange noch!" InuYasha sah noch einmal wütend zu ihr, bevor er sich umdrehte und in das Wohnzimmer ging, wo die eigentliche Party statt fand.

Kikyous Augen begannen zu zittern und sie rannte ihm nach, konnte ihn jedoch in der Horde nicht wieder finden.

Kagome sah ihnen erstaunt nach. _´Wow, das perfekte Paar wird sich trennen? Ein Weltwunder ... und InuYasha wäre ja dann fr- WAS? Kagome, denk nicht mal daran!´_ Sie nahm noch einen Schluck und bewegte sich ebenfalls ins Wohnzimmer.

Die Musik machte sich verrückt und ihr Körper flog schnell in den Beat mit ein. Sie tanzte bis sie zwei starke Arme um ihren Bauch spürte. Sie wusste es war Kouga und schüttelte ihn schnell ab, dann machte sie sich auf die Suche nach ihren Freundinnen. Auf dem Weg begegnete sie auch noch Hojo. _´Verdammt, wieso muss dieses Haus auch so groß sein!´_ Sie war am Ende mit ihren Nerven, die Musik vibrierte in ihren Ohren und sie war wütend ihre Freunde immer noch nicht gefunden zu haben.

Also entschied sie sich hinaus zu gehen. Yuka hatte einen wunderbaren Garten mit einem Swimmingpool. Er lag einige Meter vom Haus entfernt, so dass Kagome die Musik sehr leise im Hintergrund vernahm. Sie setzte sich am Rand des Pools und ließ ihre Füße darin schwimmen.

InuYasha hatte genug. Die Musik tat ihm schon langsam weh in den Ohren und er war genervt. Er wollte bloß weg da, also entschied er sich etwas frische Luft zu schnappen. Als er in den Garten hinausstieg, folgte er einen kleinen Weg bis die Musik immer leiser wurde und er sich bald vor einem Swimmingpool. Dort sah er die Person die er am wenigsten erwartete.

Kagome saß am Rand des Bades. Ihre Beine hingen im Wasser und sie hatte ihren Kopf nach hinten gelehnt. Ihre Haare hingen lose und wehten im Wind. Mit ihren Augen geschlossen und dem Mondlicht sah sie wie eine Göttin aus. _´Wow!_ Waren seine einzigen Gedanken. Doch er wurde aus seiner Traumphase gerissen, als sie sich plötzlich umdrehte und ihn direkt ansah.

„Was ist!" Sie wollte nicht so harsch klingen, doch eigentlich war es eher eine Abdeckung. Als sie die Präsens eines anderen spürte, hatte sie sich umgedreht und _ihn_ gesehen. InuYasha sah sie mit einem komischen Gesichtsausdruck der ein unangenehmes Gefühl in Kagome auslöste. Seine goldenen Augen schienen in der Dunkelheit. Seine Erscheinungsbild schien Kagomes Augen förmlich anzuziehen und sie wurde leicht rot.

„Was? Ich wollte bloß etwas frische Luft schnappen und musste erfahren, dass du sie schon verpesstet hast." Er ging näher zu ihr und blieb neben ihr stehen. Seine Hände waren immer noch in seinen Hosentaschen und von oben hatte er einen sehr guten Ausblick auf Kagomes Ausschnitt. Er hatte das eigentlich nicht vor, doch jetzt konnte er sich auch nicht mehr zum Wegschauen zwingen.

Kagomes Herz begann zu rasen. Aus Wut und wegen seiner Nähe. „Oh, ist da jemand schlecht gelaunt! Liegt das vielleicht an einer gewissen Kikyou?" Jetzt war sie sich sicher das Argument gewonnen zu haben.

InuYasha formte seine Augen nur zu Schlitze, setzte sich neben Kagome, griff ins Wasser und spritzte sie an. Kagome schrie bloß leicht auf und funkelte InuYasha bösartig an. Jetzt war sie nass und ihr BH wurde sichtbar. Er leckte sich die Lippen ab während er gleichzeitig versuchte seine schmutzigen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu verscheuchen.

Kagome war immer noch leicht schockiert. Doch schnell nahm sie ihre Füße aus dem Wasser, tauchte stattdessen ihre Hände ein und spritzte InuYasha zurück an. Das ganze endete in einer kleinen Schlacht. Am Ende lag InuYasha über Kagome und hielt ihre Hände fest. Beide waren leicht außer Atmen und lachten, bis sie entdeckten in welcher Position sie lagen und dass sie gerade gemeinsam Spaß hatten.

InuYasha hielt die Spannung nicht mehr aus und seine Gedanken machten ihn fertig. Er beugte sich nach vorne und küsste Kagome. Sie war immer noch von der Situation hingerissen, doch als ihre Lippen sich trafen, schlug ihr Herz schneller und in ihrem Bauch prickelte es. Sie schloss die Augen und ließ seine Zunge eintreten. Durch die Lage und Spannung, spielten sie ein wildes Spiel in ihren Mündern. Keine Zeit zum Erforschen nur ein feuriger Kampf der Zungen.

Hitze pulsierte durch ihre Körper und InuYasha kniff ihre Hände während er sich näher an ihrem Körper presste. Das Verlangen nach mehr durchzog ihn und er lenkte seine Lippen zu ihrem Kinn und dann langsam zu ihrem Hals. Er bekämpfte seine tierischen Instinkte in das köstliche Fleisch rein zu beißen und sie zu markieren. Stattdessen saugte und biss er sanft ihren Hals.

Kagome konnte sich ein Stöhnen nicht mehr zurückhalten, als er seinen Unterkörper fest zwischen ihre Beine drückte und sie deutlich spüren konnte wie sehr er erregt war. Er begann leicht mit seinen Hüften zu rotieren, so dass er an Kagome rieb. Seine Hände strichen über Kagomes Kurven und sein Kopf machte sich den Weg zu ihrem Ausschnitt. Ihr Atem wurde schneller und zwischendurch stöhnte sie auf.

Plötzlich hörten sie jemand laut InuYashas Namen rufen. Zuerst erstarrten sie in ihren Aktionen, doch dann sprangen beide gleichzeitig von einander weg. Noch leicht außer Atem sahen sie sich tief in die Augen und richteten währenddessen ihr Gewand.

„Hör zu, ich habe schon etwas getrunken und .. und mir ist es nicht so gut gegangen, ok? Ich bin immer noch mit Kikyou zusammen und bleibe es, was da geschehen ist war nur ein _Unfall_, verstanden?" Anscheinend hatte InuYasha dies öfter getan, den Leitspruch hatte er ja gut drauf.

Kagome atmete schwer ein und kämpfte mit ihren Gedanken. Sie konnte bloß nicken und versuchte ihre Verletztheit zu verstecken. _´Ich mein .. ich wollte ja auch nur Spaß und habe auch selber schon etwas getrunken .. aber wieso waren seine Worte so gemein?_ Am Ende ihrer Gedanken, bemerkte sie, dass InuYasha schon auf dem Weg zurück ins Haus war.

Er blieb kurz stehen und drehte sich zu ihr. „Ach und noch was, es ist nie geschehen also gibt es auch nichts zum erzählen, gut!"

Kagome versuchte stark zu bleiben. „Was denn? Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern."

InuYasha grinste in Zufriedenheit und marschierte zurück ins Haus. Kagome blieb dort stehen und fiel auf ihre Knie. _´Dumme Kagome, du weißt, dass du so etwas nicht tun solltest.._ Kagome hatte die Angewohnheit, schnell auf jemanden zu stehen. Kaum hatte sie einen feschen Jungen entdeckt und der war auch einigermaßen nett, schon war sie nach dem ersten Kuss in ihn verknallt. Es war eine schlechte Angewohnheit, da es leider manchmal schmerzhaft war.

_´Nein, er ist weder nett noch sonst was, ich mein .. vielleicht sieht er ja umwerfend aus und kann küssen wie der Teufel ... NEIN! Das ist nicht der Punkt, er hat eine Freundin und ist ein arroganter Idiot, ja genau!_ Doch egal wie sehr sie es versuchte, konnte sie das kribbelnde Gefühl in ihrem Magen nicht aufhalten. Sie war ihm jedoch noch nicht ganz verfallen, es gab immer noch eine Möglichkeit sich zu retten. Kagome musste sich bloß irgendeinen Jungen schnappen und mit ihm rummachen, um die vorherigen Events zu vergessen.

Das erste was sie sah, als sie wieder ins Haus kam, war eine Horde Jugendlicher die wild zu der lauten Musik tanzten. In allen möglichen Ecken kotzten einige und andere wiederum knutschten wie verrückt. Leider erblickte sie auch, dass InuYasha und Kikyou sich wieder verstanden. Beide kamen Hand in Hand die Treppen hinunter und hatten leicht durchwühlte Haare und Klamotten. _´So schnell?_ Anscheinend war Kagome doch etwas länger draußen geblieben als gedacht.

Als Kikyou und InuYasha noch auf der Treppe wieder zum rummachen anfingen, zuckten die Nerven in Kagome. Kougas Hände in ihrer Magengegend trafen sie genau richtig und in einem Satz hatte sie sich darinnen gewandt und ihre Lippen auf seine gepresst.

Kouga war eindeutig überrascht. Er hatte sich zwar immer gewünscht, dass er Kagome küssen würde, doch genau in diesem Moment? Ihn kümmerte es jedoch nicht, da er sich so und so schon durch das ganze Bier schwindelig fühlte. Er presste Kagome noch fester an sich und bohrte seine Zunge in ihrem Mund. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie gegen die Wand gepresst war und ihre Zungen taten schon fast weh.

InuYasha war froh sich endlich wieder mit Kikyou vertragen zu haben. Der Geschmack von Kagome ließ ihn jedoch nicht los. Süße die auf seiner Zunge brannte leicht vermischt mit Bier. Dann ihre zarte Haut, die seine zum Prickeln brachte. _´Verdammt! Es war doch nur ein Ausrutscher ..._ Doch ein nagendes Gefühl in seinem Hinterkopf versuchte ihn falsch zu stimmen.

Um aus seinen Gedanken zu entfliehen, hatte er sich Kikyou wieder voll und ganz zugewandt. Als ihre Lippen sich trennten, entdeckte er Kagome die vollends mit Kouga beschäftigt war. Sein Blick erstarrte, seine Muskel verspannten sich und ein Knirschen war von seinen Zähnen zu vernehmen. _´Diese Schlampe!_ Doch wieso er so reagierte, wusste er nicht. Er hatte doch selbst gesagt, sie solle es vergessen, außerdem war es so und so bedeutungslos, oder? Aus Wut, Ratlosigkeit und auch ein wenig Eifersucht, was er sich jedoch nie eingestehen wollte, packte er Kikyou und machte dort weiter, wo sie aufgehört hatten.

Nach einigen Flaschen Bier und viel Knutscherei, verabschiedete sich Kagome in den frühen Morgenstunden. Ihr Kopf brummte und ein dreckiges Gefühl machte sich breit. Sie stolperte in ihr Zimmer und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. Sie musste sich noch etwas für Kouga überlegen, um ihn wieder abzuwimmeln. Er sollte sich nichts einbilden. Kagome hatte es nur wegen sich getan und weil er gerade am richtigen Zeitpunkt am richtigen Ort war und weil sie sich sicher war, nie für ihn zu fallen alias sich in ihn zu verlieben.

Sie seufzte laut auf und versuchte die Gedanken von InuYasha aus ihrem Kopf zu verscheuchen. Kurz dachte sie über ihr Leben nach. Das einzige Wort was ihr dabei einfiel war, Intrige. Sie fühlte sich wie eine Schlampe, einfach so einen Jungen auszunutzen. Außerdem hatte sie wieder einige Probleme mit ihrer Familie und Kikyou machte ihr Leben schwer.

Sie griff sich auf ihren Arm und betrachtete die Narben darauf. Dann packte sie ihn fest und schloss dicht die Augen. _´Nein, so weit wird es nie wieder kommen!_ Bei diesen Gedanken floss ihr eine Träne aus ihren roten Augen. Sie hatte sich geschworen es nie wieder zu tun, nein, es sollte nicht noch einmal passieren. Heute Abend hatte sie viel Scheiße gebaut mit den Jungs und etwas zu viel Alk getrunken, die Auswirkungen konnte sie jetzt schon spüren. Das Würgegefühl drückte sie mit starkem Bemühen hinunter und fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

* * *

**tja, ich habe euch doch schon im ersten chappy gesagt, dass es das heutig normal teenagerleben ähneln soll .. dazu gehört für mich, dass es kein witz ist .. in diesem ff wird es um ernste sachen gehen, ich werde über vieles schreiben wie hier schon alkohol (leichter ..) und zum schluss noch ein hinweis auf etwas erwähnt wurden .. deswegen ist es zum teil auch so eingestuft**

**gut, wollt ich nur mal loswerden und jetzt ... bYe bYe! -**


	4. Am Tag danach

**sooo dala, nach einer langen pause (SORRY deswegen) geht das teenie drama weiter leute! viel spaß!****

* * *

4. Am Tag danach**

Der Samstagmorgen verlief wie erwartet mit nervigen Kopfschmerzen und überempfindlichen Sinnesgefühlen. Schon allein der Gedanke an die vergangene Nacht reizte ihren Magen, doch nicht alles schien eine schlechte Erinnerung zu sein. Kagome konnte immer noch InuYashas Berührungen und weiche Lippen spüren, doch ihre Gedanken liefen weiter zu seinen verletzenden Worten und ihren Schmerz als sie ihn zusammen mit Kikyou gesehen hatte.

Doch wieso war sie so verletzt und enttäuscht darüber? Er hatte bloß mit ihr gespielt, genauso wie sie mit ihm und Kouga. Wieso war dann dieses Gefühl da, tief aus ihrem Inneren, dass sie quälte, verfolgte und nicht loslassen zu wollen schien. Zwar hatte sie die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch schon das erste Mal als sie InuYasha gesehen hatte gespürt, doch war es nicht einfach nur die äußere Attraktion gewesen!

Kagome schüttelte ihren Kopf, als sie langsam die Treppen hoch schlenderte. Auch nur daran zu denken, dass sie für dieses egoistische Schwein mehr empfinden könnte brachte ihre Kopfschmerzen zum aufsteigen, sie musste damit aufhören. Doch die folgenden Gedanken halfen ihr eben so wenig sich zu entspannen. Wie sollte sie Kouga erklären, dass es nur eine einmalige Sache war?

Als sie gerade dabei war sich ihren Kopf zu zerbrechen, ertönte der all zu bekannte Klang ihres Handys. Nach der Melodie und dem Display anzunehmen, war es Sango, ihre beste Freundin.

Nach dem kurzen Telefonat nahm Kagome ein schnelles Bad, zog ein paar lässige Jeans mit einem grün- schwarzen Hemd and und machte sich auf dem Weg zu eine Café indem sie sich mit Sango treffen würde.

Mit einem lahmen „Hi!" setze sich Kagome auf dem Sessel vor ihrer Freundin und bestellte sich eine Cola bei der jungen Kellnerin.

Eine unangenehme Stille hatte sich zwischen den beiden breit gemacht. Beide hatten der anderen etwas zu berichten, wussten jedoch nicht wie sie anfangen sollten.

„Also, wo warst du gestern? Auf der Party habe ich dich nirgendwo gesehen." Endlich durchbrach Kagome die bedrückende Stille und blickte auf ihre nun etwas nervöse Freundin.

„Nun .. ich .. also, du kennst doch Miroku? Der Typ von letzter Woche, der Freund von InuYasha? Der neue an der Schule?" Sangos Wangen hatten eine rötlichen Farbton angenommen. Ihre Augen waren auf ihren Schoß gerichtet indem ihre Finger nervös herumzuckten.

„Ja klar, wie könnte ich diesen Perversling vergessen! Aber .. wieso?" Langsam wurde Kagome unruhig und das Verhalten ihrer Freundin schien ihre Unbehaglichkeit nur noch mehr zu fördern. „Sango, du weißt du kannst mir alles erzählen genauso wie ich das tue." Als sie den distanzierten Blick ihrer Freundin sah, legte sie eine Hand auf Sangos Schulter und versuchte sie mit ihren Worten einwenig zu entlasten.

Endlich blickte Sango auf und lächelte ein gebrochenes Lächeln. „Gestern .. auf der Party, da war er auch. Irgendwie ist es dann so gewesen, dass wir irgendwo waren und geredet haben und dann ... ja, dann haben wir uns geküsst und ..." Sie blickte in Kagomes ernste und besorgte Augen und spürte wie ihr Griff einwenig fester wurde. „.. sind auch ein wenig weiter gegangen." Doch Kagomes panische Augen zwangen sie noch eine Strophe auszuspucken. „Aber wir haben nicht mit einander geschlafen." War ihre Antwort als sie zur Verteidigung die Hände hob und gleichzeitig mit ihrem Kopf schüttelte.

Kagome sah Sango ein wenig erleichtert an. Eigentlich war die Nachricht keine große Sache. Sango vergnügte sich öfter mal einfach so mit Jungs aus Spaß auf Partys, im Grunde genommen machte das doch jeder Teenager. Doch irgendetwas in Sangos Verhalten und Ausdruck machte Kagome wirkliche Sorgen.

„Aber ..?" Kagomes fragende Stimme wurde auch mit einer rotierenden Handbewegung begleitet um Sango zum fortfahren zu aufzufordern.

Sango seufzte und senkte wieder ihren Blick „Aber ich denke ich empfinde etwas zu viel für ihn als gut ist. Ich mein, es hat sich so gut angefühlt und irgendwie muss ich ständig an ihn denken. Doch als ich ihn heute gesehen hab, flirtete er gerade mit irgendeiner Tussi." Ihr Ellbogen schlug auf den Tisch auf und sie stemmte ihren Kopf auf ihre Hand.

Kagome konnte ihre Freundin allzu gut verstehen. Nach einer kurzen Pause offenbarte sie ihr, was mit ihr an diesem Abend war. Sie erzählte ihr alles, sogar über ihre Gefühle. Denn die Mädchen waren so gut miteinander befreundet, dass sie alles voneinander wussten. In solchen Situationen war es auch immer gut einen solchen Freund an seiner Seite zu haben.

Die beiden Mädchen seufzten und nahmen einen schluck von ihrer zweiten Tasse Heißer Schokolade. Sie waren in der fast selben Situation und dies schien ihre Verbindung im Moment fast unzertrennlich zu machen.

„Und du weißt wirklich nicht was du mit Kouga machen sollst?" Nachdem das Lachen der beiden Mädels ausgestorben war ertönte Sangos Stimme wieder in einem ernsteren Tonfall, verdarb die lässige Stimmung jedoch nicht.

Gerade als Kagome antworten wollte, kam jemand auf ihren Tisch zu. Und wie heißt es so schön, .. wenn man über den Teufel spricht. Denn Kouga stand nun vor ihnen mit einem eleganten Grinsen, dass jedes andere Mädchen außer Kagome aus den Sockel hätte fallen lassen können.

„Hallo meine Schönheit." Er beugte sich nach vorne und versuchte einen Kuss auf Kagomes Lippen zu hinterlassen, die wich jedoch ab und legte ihre Arme als Protest vor sich.

„Hör zu Kouga, ich-" Doch sie wurde unterbrochen als Kouga seine Hand hob und erneut zu sprechen begann.

Er hatte sich wieder aufgerichtet, ließ einen Seufzer aus und schloss die Augen. „Ein Versuch war es ja wert." Er öffnete seine blauen Augen wieder und lächelte Kagome milde an. „Kagome, ich weiß, dass das gestern nichts für dich bedeutet hat." Er wartete ein wenig bis der Schock von Kagomes Form wich. „Mir ist der Gestank von diesem dummen Köter aufgefallen und die Wut, die von dir kam, konnte man beinahe greifen, sogar mit dem bisschen was ich intus hatte." Seine Stimme war sanft geworden und er blickte mit einem weichen Blick zu Kagome. „Ich verstehe schon, ehrlich du musst mir nichts erklären." Danach formte sich das Lächeln wieder auf seinen Lippen. „Na dann, wir sehen und Kagome!" Und mit diesem Worten winkte er zu den beiden Mädchen und schritt weg, doch bevor er verschwand, blieb er stehen und drehte sich um. „Ach und keine Sorge, ich sage es niemanden!" Dann ging er endgültig weg.

Kagome und Sango sahen ihm bloß verdutzt und überrascht nach. Nicht sicher was er mit seinem letzen Kommentar meinte, schien trotzdem ein großer Stein von Kagomes Herzen zu fallen. Erleichterung machte sich breit und sie lächelte zu der genauso geschockten Sango.

„Nun, ein Problem weniger." Kagomes Stimme zitterte einwenig im Takt ihres Herzschlages.

„Ja, aber fandest Kouga gerade nicht auch .. irgendwie nett!" Sangos Stimme reflektierte ihre Verblüffung die ebenfalls in ihrem Gesicht überall zu lesen war.

Kagome nickte und seufzte leicht auf. „Ja, ich wette er wäre sicher ein guter Freund, bloß schade, dass er nicht mein Typ ist.." Ihre Gedanken flogen weiter bis sie bei einem bestimmten silberhaarigen Hanyou landeten und sie ihren Kopf schüttelte und das Thema wechselte.

Der kühle Winde spielte mit ihren Haare und stellte ihren Nackenhaare auf. Zwar war der Sommer offiziell noch nicht vorbei, doch Mitte September fehlten nicht mehr viele Tage. Außerdem hatte sich das Wetter schon auf Herbst umgestellt und die ersten Braun und Gelb Töne färbten die Blätter der Bäume.

Die beiden Mädchen blieben noch lange Zeit im Café und diskutierten über verschiedene Dinge. Die einzigen Erkenntnisse die sie über die Jungs rausgebracht hatten war, dass InuYasha und Miroku von Anfang an nicht hätten kommen sollen. Danach waren sie noch in der Stadt unterwegs und kauften sich zwei Eis nachdem sie 3 Tassen Heiße Schokolade getrunken hatten. Da beide noch etwas müde von den vorigem Abend waren, beschlossen sie sich endlich zu trennen und nach Hause zu gehen.

Da war sie nun. Kagome ging durch den Park, der Himmel hatte sich schon ein wenig verdunkelt und die Sonne versteckte sich hinter dunkelblauen Wolken. Sie hatte den Weg durch den Park gewählt, damit sie für längere Zeit die Ruhe genießen konnte. Ihr einziges Problem war, dass ihr nun kalt war und sie noch ein ganzes Stückchen vor sich hatte. Ohne auf den Weg zu achten und ihre Augen in den fabelhaften Himmel zu verlieren, bewegte sie sich fort, zitternd.

Und wie es kommen musste, rannte sie auf einmal in etwas hartes. Sie verlor das Gleichgewicht und bereitete sich seelisch auf den Aufprall vor, als nichts kam. Stattdessen spürte sie zwei Arme die ihre Hüften umklammerten und gegen einen festen Körper zum Halt drückten.

„Pass auf wo-" Doch so schnell er die Stimme hob, so schnell senkte er sie auch, als er erkannte in _wen_ er gerade gegangen war, oder besser wer gerade in _ihn_ gegangen war.

Kagome blickte hinauf um das Gesicht der Person zu erkennen, die sie hielt. Sie wollte sich gerade entschuldigen als er zu sprechen begann und sie ihm gleich darauf in die Augen blickte. „Inu .. InuYasha .." Waren die letzen Worte bevor vollkommene Stille die beiden erstarrten Teenager überkam und sie in einem Starr Konntest verfielen.

InuYasha hatte einen schlechten Morgen mit unangenehmen Kopfweh. Er war zwar ein halber Dämon, doch auch die konnten es manchmal mit dem Trinken übertreiben. Migräne verursachten ihm jedoch nicht nur die Vorabendigen Tätigkeiten, sondern der Fakt, dass dieses eine Mädchen, Kagome, sich in seinen Kopf gebohrt hatte. Um diesen unangenehmen Gefühlen und Gedanken auszuweichen hatte er sich mit Miroku getroffen um darüber zu vergessen. Nun wollte er ein wenig das Ende des Tages genießen mit einem ruhigen Spaziergang durch den Park. Wie auch immer, hatte er nicht erwartet Kagome hier zu begegnen und konnte nur still da stehen.

Keiner von beiden hatte bemerkt, dass InuYasha seine Hände immer noch auf ihren Hüften hatte und ihre beiden Körper ganz nahe an einander waren. Selbst die Kälte konnte Kagome nicht mehr fühlen, als sie sich in das reiche Gold seiner Augen verlor.

In beiden Köpfen spielten Erinnerungen der vergangenen Nacht am Pool. Ihre Köpfe bewegten sich langsam, kaum merkbar und fast automatisch zu einander und blieben erst stehen, als ihre Lippen einen Zentimeter von einander entfernt waren.

_´Was machst du da?´_ Schrie Kagomes Verstand, doch der wurde total ignoriert, als ihre Köpfe sich auf einmal mit voller Wucht zueinander bewegten und ihre Lippen sich trafen. _´Was ist bloß los mit mir? Wieso habe ich dieses Verlangen?´_ Die vielen Fragen in Kagomes Kopf wurden jedoch schnell vergessen, als der Kuss vertiefte.

InuYasha drückte Kagome noch fester an sich als sie ihre Hände um seinen Hals legte und ihre Finger in seinen Haar verfing. _´Das .. das ist falsch! Wieso mache ich das, ich darf .. ich will ja nicht mal etwas von .. ooh Gott!´_ In seinem Kopf wurde alles leer als er sich auf das wesentliche konzentrierte, auf den feurigen Kampf der in ihren Mündern stattfand.

Kagomes Hände ließen InuYashas Haare frei und machten sich stattdessen auf den Weg zu seinem Gesicht. Sie packte seine Wangen sanft und löste ihre Lippen von seinen nur um sie gleich wieder raufzulegen, bloß von einem anderen Winkel. Nach dem das einige Zeit so weiter ging, zog sie ihre Lippen für längere Zeit weg und öffnete ihre Augen. _´Was mache ich da eigentlich?´_

InuYashas verschleierte Augen verbargen die selbe Ratlosigkeit, doch auch etwas anderes war dort. Lust? Verlangen? Er wusste es nicht, er hatte keine Ahnung was er für das Mädchen vor sich empfand. Klar, sie sah gut aus, das musste er sich eingestehen, doch mehr konnte es nicht sein, immerhin kannte er sie gerade mal eine Woche und kennen konnte man das auch nicht wirklich nennen.

Eine Weile blieben sie so stehen, schwer atmend von ihren Aktivitäten. Der Wind brachte ihre Haare zum Tanzen und der Himmel hatte sich verdunkelt, so dass viele Sterne über ihnen auf der Wolkendecke strahlten. Ehe man sich versah, hatten sie ihre Münder wieder miteinander vereint und kämpften wieder den Kampf um Dominanz mit ihren Zungen.

Kagome hielt InuYashas Kopf fest umklammert genauso wie er ihre Taille, es schien als hätten sie Angst, dass der andere auf einmal verschwinden könnte. Die Zeit schien stehen geblieben zu sein und unbekannt wohlige Gefühle breiteten sich in ihnen aus. Obwohl sie wussten das es falsch war was sie taten und total grundlos, fühlte es sich doch so richtig an. Der einzige Gedanke der noch in ihren Köpfen schwirrte bevor sie vollkommen mit dem Kuss verschmolzen, war. _´Was geschieht mit mir?´

* * *

_

**ok, ich hab mich nicht zurückhalten können und hab sie küssen lassen ... ich bekenne mich für schuldig, aber zu meiner verteidigung: jez ehrlich, ist das nicht süß? -gg- **

**ok, eigentlich will ich zu meiner verteidigung sagen, dass wir zumindest wissen wie es mit kouga daweil weitergeht und was sango eig, gemacht hat (sry folks, werd aber nicht sehr viel über san/miro schreiben) nun ist aber die frage, wie geht es weiter? inu hat ne freundin, aber wie stehts mit seinen gefühlen zu kagome? was ist überhaupt schon los nach 1 woche?**

**tja um das und noch viel anderes zu erfahren müsst ihr einfach ein bissi warten und das nächsten kapitel lesen, und damit es schneller geht .. lasst mir einfach ein review da!**


	5. Verwirrungen

**hi! na, es hat gar nicht so lange gedauert, stimmts? ich hab nämlich beschlossen amal mit dieser ff weiterzumachen, die anderen sind zwar nicht gestoppt worden oder so .. aber ich beschäftige mich eben a bissi mehr mit dieser ... hoff es ist ok .. -g-**

**viel spaß beim lesen und !danke! für die reviews!

* * *

**

5. Verwirrungen

Kagome saß auf ihrem Bett und starrte aus dem Fenster. Ihr Verstand war in einem Status vollkommener Verwirrung und sie konnte nicht einen klaren Gedanken fassen, da alles sich nur um ihn drehte. Sie umschlang ihre Beine noch fester und legte ihren Kopf auf ihre Knie, dabei nestelte sie sich noch tiefer in _seinen _Pullover ein. Ja, sie trug seinen Pullover und hatte ihn noch nicht ausgezogen obwohl sie schon seit einer Weile zu Hause war. InuYashas Duft schien von ihm auszugehen und verlieh ihr aus total unerklärlichen Gründen ein angenehmes Gefühl.

Nachdem sie nach einer langen Zeit endlich aufgehört hatten sich zu küssen, standen sie in einem ruhigen Schockzustand voreinander. Während sich ihr Atem festigte, begannen sie erst richtig die Situation zu überdenken. Gerade als InuYasha seinen Mund aufriss, überraschte ihn Kagome und kam ihm zuvor.

„Ok, also .. das war .. das war ein Fehler, ein Ausrutscher .. und ich verspreche, das wird nie wieder passieren." Ihre Stimmer zitterte immer noch ein wenig und sie konnte ihm einfach nicht in die Augen blicken. Eigentlich wollte sie bloß schnell heim, alles vergessen mitsamt ihren Gefühlen.

InuYasha sah sie an und konzentrierte sich schwer auf ihre Worte, denn die Sicht ihrer leicht geschwollenen Lippen drängte ihn beinahe noch einmal ihre Süße zu schmecken. Doch dann wiederum fiel ihm ein, dass er eine Freundin hatte und dass er eigentlich gar keinen Grund hatte, solche Gedanken über dieses Mädchen vor sich zu haben. _´Ich meine, sie ist eine arrogante kleine Zicke mit einem unglaublich guten Duft un- Nein! Ok, denk an Kikyou .. Kagome ist gar nichts verglichen zu ihr, denn Kagomes Körper ist viel eher der einer Göttin und – Verdammt!´_ Egal wie er auch versuchte Kagome schlecht aussehen zu lassen, es klappte nicht. Ihm kamen sogar winzige Zweifel, wieso er Kagome nicht einfach leiden konnte. Er seufzte leicht auf, unsicher und verwirrt über die Situation und antwortete mit einem simplen „Genau."

Kagome holte tief Luft während sie ihre zitternden Arme rieb um sich zu wärmen. Jetzt konnte sie die Kälte wieder erreichen und für kurze Zeit, wünschte sie sich wieder in InuYashas Armen zu sein. Unzufrieden mit ihren Gedankenverlauf richtete sie ihren Blick wieder auf. Da sie die unangenehme Stille nicht mehr aushielt, machte sich sie bereit an ihm vorbei und nach Hause zu gehen.

Plötzlich packte InuYasha ihre Hand und blickte tief in ihre überraschten Augen. „Wo wohnst du?"

Viel zu verwundert und schockiert, antwortete sie auf seine Frage, die wie ein Befehl klang. „Higurashi Schrein, de-" Doch ihr Satz wurde unterbrochen und Verblüffung zeichnete sich in ihrem Gesicht aus, als InuYasha seinen Pullover auszog und in ihre Hand legte.

„Nimm! Wenn ich mich nicht irre ist das ein ganzes Stückchen von hier entfernt." Er stand nun nur mehr in seinem schwarzen T-Shirt vor ihr und der Wind ließ seine Haare in einem dezenten Takt tanzen.

Überrascht war nicht das richtige Wort Kagome zu beschreiben, selbst geschockt konnte ihren Status nicht erreichen. „Danke, aber .. aber was ist mit dir?" Sie hielt immer noch seinen Pullover fest, hatte jedoch keine Anzeichen gemacht ihn anzuziehen.

Der Hanyou sah das Mädchen irritiert an. Er hatte im Grunde genommen gar keine Ahnung wieso er das tat, vielleicht tat sie ihm einfach nur Leid? Aber weswegen auch immer, konnte sie den Pullover nicht einfach annehmen und InuYasha in Frieden lassen um seine eigenen Gedanken zu klären? „Keh, ich bin zum Teil ein Dämon, schon vergessen?" Damit zeigte er arrogant auf seine Ohren. „Und für was dankst du mir? Ich hab dein Geklapper nicht ausstehen können und mir ist so und so heiß." Da ihm keine bessere Ausrede für das Unerklärliche eingefallen war, kreuzte er seine Arme vor seiner Brust und schaute hochnäsig zu ihr hinunter bevor er wegging, ohne sich auch nur einmal umzudrehen und im Wald verschwand.

Endlich außer Hör und Sehweite, ließ er einen erleichterten Seufzer aus und fuhr sich mit einer Hand leicht zittrigen Hand durch seine Silberpracht. „Verdammt, was ist los mit diesem Mädchen!"

Kagome löste sich langsam von ihrer Erstarrung und zog langsam den Pullover an, ließ ihren Blick jedoch nie von der Dunkelheit in der er verschwunden war los. „Was .. was ist bloß los?" Hörte sie sich selber leise den Wind fragen. Ihr Wispern wurde jedoch mit einer zarten Brise davongetragen und keine Antwort kam zurück.

Und jetzt saß sie auf ihrem Bett, immer noch mit seinem Pullover. Vollkommen ahnungslos was mit ihr los war und wieso es sich einfach so gut anfühlte in diesem Kleidungsstück eingekuschelt zu sein. Ein maskuliner Geruch, so wie der Wald nach dem Regen mit einer kleinen Spur Parfum neckte ihre Nase und mit einem lauten Gähnen fiel Kagome auf ihren Polster und in einem tiefen Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen streckte sich Kagome bevor sie noch etwas schlaftrunken aufstand und zum Badezimmer ging. Diese Nacht hatte sie auffallend gut geschlafen. Nach kurzer Zeit kam sie frisch gebadet und umgezogen aus dem Badezimmer und ging hinunter in die Küche um mit ihrer Familie zu frühstücken.

Als sie später am Nachmittag durch den Park ging um ihren Kopf etwas zu lüften, kamen ihr bloß immer verrücktere Gedanken. Denn jedes Mal wenn sie ein glückliches Paar sah, begann sie sich auch nach einen Freund zu sehnen. Jemand der sie hielt und einfach für sie da war. Ja sie war jung und tat eigentlich immer so, als würde sie keine feste Beziehung haben wollen sondern einfach nur Spaß, dennoch wünschte auch sie sich das, was viele andere auch. Sie wollte von jemanden geliebt werden, jemanden den sie genauso liebte. Ein Haus und später auch viele Kinder haben, einfach eine Familie. Doch vor zwei Jahren hatte sie diesen Gedanken endgültig ausgeschlossen, wie kam es dann, dass dieses Verlangen jetzt wieder da war?

Sie dachte an den Pullover in ihren Zimmer und an letzter Nacht. Sie und InuYasha hatten sich gestern beinahe wie ein Paar benommen. Mit diesem Gedanken lachte Kagome laut auf. Sie kannte InuYasha nun ein bisschen über einer Woche und konnte ihn nicht ausstehen, egal wie gut er aussah und das selbe galt für ihn, trotzdem hatten die beiden so reagiert. Was war los? War sie vielleicht doch etwas mehr zu ihm hingezogen? Nun fiel ihr eine Aussage ein, simpel und jedermann bekannt, 'Liebe auf dem Ersten Blick.' _´Was? Oh Gott, Liebe? Wo kommt das denn her? Wäh .. meine Gedanken machen mir echt langsam Angst!_ So schnell das aufgetaucht war so schnell war es auch wieder verschwunden, verriegelt hinter Schloss und Gittern.

Gedankenversunken ging sie an einer Gruppe Jugendlicher vorbei ohne auch nur einmal hinzuschauen. Erst als eine bekannte und nicht allzu erfreuliche Stimme ihren Namen rief, blieb sie stehen und funkelte die Person an.

Kikyou, Yura, ihre Freundin, Miroku und schließlich InuYasha saßen alle auf der Bank. Nun ja, Kikyou saß auf InuYashas Schoß um genau zu sein. Sie schien in bester Laune und hatte Kagome wahrscheinlich deshalb aufgehalten, um sie ein wenig ärgern zu können. In einem kurzen Moment trafen sich Kagomes und InuYashas Augen, doch nur für kurze Zeit.

„Hey Kagome, hab gehört was du mit meinem Ex auf der Party gemacht hast. Bist du so weit gesunken, dass du in meine Fußstapfen treten musstest? Nicht, dass man dich mit mir vergleichen könnte.." Kikyou schien heute wirklich besonders gut drauf zu sein.

Kagome bewegte sich nicht von ihrem Platz, zwei Meter von der Bank entfernt. Sie studierte Miroku, der kein Interesse an Yura oder des Spektakels vor sich zeigte und sie bloß etwas mitleidend anlächelte. Er schien fadisiert und eindeutig genervt, was sie auch bei InuYasha erkennen konnte, als sie einen kleinen Blick auf ihn riskierte. Aus unerklärlichen Gründen schlug ihr Herz schneller als sie auch nur an seine Anwesenheit dachte.

„Kikyou, du bist doch bloß eifersüchtig, weil Kouga dich für mich fallen gelassen hat." Ihr Selbstbewusstsein stärkte sich wieder und sie überlegte für kurze Zeit, ob sie das nächste Argument laut sagen sollte. „Aber Kikyou, bist du nicht mit deinem Schoßhündchen zufrieden?" Sie hat es getan. Es war wohl eher weniger an Kikyou gewandt als an InuYasha, immerhin hieß es doch, dass die beiden alles vergessen sollten, ne? Also machte sie bloß wie bisher weiter und schmierte ihn mit einem süßlichen Ton noch mehr Marmellade aufs Butterbrot.

InuYasha war in einen kleinen Kampf mit sich selbst als Kagome aufgetaucht war, aber eigentlich war er das schon seit der Party oder vielleicht auch schon seit dem ersten Augenblick als er sie, aber das würde er sich so und so nie eingestehen.. Er war immer noch verwirrt über den Fakt, dass er sich gestern sogar um sie gesorgt hatte und ihr seinen Pullover gegeben hatte. Noch schlimmer war aber, dass er dieses komische Gefühl in der Magengegend bekam jedes Mal wenn er an sie dachte oder sie sah. Wie auch immer, brachte ihn ihr letztes Kommentar aus seinen Gedanken.

Kagome erkannte die Wut die sich in den Augen der beiden Teenager widerspiegelte. Von den Augenwinkel konnte sie auch erkennen wie Miroku sich ein Lachen zurückhielt und auf ihren eigenen Lippen formte sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen.

InuYasha funkelte sie an und drückte Kikyou noch fester an sich, um irgendwie seinen Zorn zu beschwichtigen, doch irgendwie half es nichts. Als er gerade den Mund öffnete um ein wütendes Kommentar vor Kikyou abzugeben, erklang ein nervendes Geräusch.

Kagome hatte sich schon mögliche freche Antworten in ihrem Kopf gedacht, als plötzlich ihr Handy sich meldete. Schnell holte sie aus ihrer Hosentasche, wendete ihren Rücken zu den anderen und hob ab. Sie ging ein paar Schritte nach vorne und spürte plötzlich eine Hand auf ihrer Hinterseite. „Yiiiiep!" Sie drehte sich um und gab Miroku (A/N -.-" wer denn sonst?) eine Ohrfeige bevor sie sich von ihrem Telefongespräch entschuldigte.

Miroku schluckte schwer als er das zornverzerrte Gesicht von Kagome sah und hätte schwören können, Rauch aus ihren Ohren gesehen zu haben. Er hob seine Hände und winkte mit ihnen vor sich herum als ein Versuch sich zu schützen. „Hey Kagome, es tut mir ehrlich Leid, aber .. du siehst wir gehen jetzt und das war die einzige Möglichkeit deine Aufmerksamkeit zu kriegen." Er beobachtete kurz Kagomes Gesicht, dass sich ein bisschen aufweichte, aber nicht genug für sein Empfinden. „Aber was ich eigentlich wollt, du bist doch mit Sango befreundet, stimmts?" Obwohl er die Antwort wusste wartete er trotzdem auf ihr Nicken. „Dann, könntest du mir vielleicht ihre Nummer geben? Bitte, ich habe sie schon überall gesucht, aber irgendwie kann ich sie nicht finden. Tokio ist wohl eine größere Stadt als ich dachte." Er strahlte Kagome mit einem feurigen Lächeln an und rieb sich den Kopf nervös.

Kagome hätte auflachen können, all ihre Wut vergangen. Anscheinend hatte Miroku doch etwas für ihre beste Freundin. Kagome tat so, als würde sie für eine Weile nachdenken. Mit ihren Fingern auf ihren Kinn betrachtete sie Miroku von ihren Augenwinkel, innerlich lachte sie sich Tod bei seinem hoffnungsvoll erwartenden Gesicht.

„Hey, Miroku! Komm endlich, wir gehen!" InuYashas Stimme erklang von hinter ihm um ihm klar zu machen, dass seine Begleiter keine Lust zum warten mehr hatten und sie es offensichtlich missachteten, dass er mit Kagome sprach. Außerdem schien InuYasha immer noch wütend zu sein.

Kagome stahl einen kurzen Blick zu InuYasha und schluckte schwer bei seinem Anblick. Erst Mirokus flehendes Bitten, nahe zu Wimmern, brachte sie wieder zurück auf die Erde und mit einem amüsierten Seufzer gab sie ihm die Nummer. Daraufhin gab er ihr einen leichten Freudenschrei und eine schnelle Umarmung, als Folge seiner Aufregung.

Kagome lächelt ihm kurz hinter her und drehe sich dann um, um zurück nach Hause zu gehen. Miroku schien zwar ein Weiberheld zu sein, aber anscheinend hatte er seinen Blick auf Sango festgesetzt. Gerade als Kagome sich ein gutes Bild von Miroku aufbaute, hörte sie einen lauten Schrei und kurz darauf ein scharfes Geräusch.

Sie winkelte ihren Kopf zur Seite und zur Richtung des Geschehens. Dort entdeckte sie Miroku in der Ferne, der sich gerade seine Wange hielt und daneben stand Yura, mit einem feuerroten Gesicht. Kagome schüttelte ihren Kopf und murmelte leise. „Nein, er wird sich wohl nie ändern ... Hentai.." Das letzte Kommentar beim Ausatmen genuschelt.

Ihr Blick richtete sich jedoch nicht nach vorne bevor sie InuYashas und Kikyous Formen sah. InuYasha hatte seine Hand um Kikyous Hüfte gelegt und die beiden gingen fest umschlungen nebeneinander her. Sie sahen so richtig wie ein glückliches Paar und dies, auf vollkommen rätselhafte und verständnislose Art, störte Kagome. _´Pah! Ist ja nicht so, dass ich was von ihm will! Nein, ich hasse ihn, aber .. ich muss ehrlich zugeben er kann küssen wie ein Gott ... nein!_

Doch das brachte Kagome zum weiteren denken. Konnte es sein, dass sie InuYasha wollte? Dass sie nichts, aber absolut gar nichts für ihn empfand und nur seinen Körper, grob ausgedrückt, wollte? Ja, das musste es sein, anders konnte sie sich ihre Gefühle nicht erklären. Denn sie konnte sich nicht ständig anlügen und wusste, dass da eine gewisse Anziehung von ihm ausging. Es dürfte jedoch nicht mehr sein, sonst würde sie wieder mal verletzt werden, dass wusste sie.

Verwirrt und auf keinen Fall zufrieden mit der Wendung ihrer Gedanken, schüttelte sie sanft ihren Kopf und kuschelte sich ein wenig tiefer in ihre dünne Jacke, als eine zarte Brise an ihr vorbei zog. Sie griff schnell in ihre Hosentasche und holte ihr Handy raus.

Denn es war sicher besser Sango noch vor Miroku anzurufen und ihr einige dinge zu erklären, genauso musst sie mit ihrer besten Freundin noch einiges über vergangene Nacht besprechen. Dabei vergaß sie vollkommen den Teil mit InuYashas Pullover und bemerkt es erst, als sie schon zu Hause war und sich auf ihre weiche Matratze fallen ließ.

* * *

**wisst ihr, ich selbst hab mich da selber verwirrt (klingt das irgendwie logisch?) .. naja, aber egal, könnts ihr euch eig. vorstellen, dass ich über die Frage, was InuYasha ihr geborgt hat (also pullover oder vl. doch jacke) die ganze woche gedacht hab? aber für ne jacke fand ich es dann dochein bissi früh irgendwie .. -gg-**

**hoff es hat euch zumindest ein bissi gefallen, bYe bYe **


	6. Ein eindeutig schlechter Tag

**hi! .. also okää . ich weiß beim titel hab ich nicht viel nachgedacht -.- ... aber was solls, im grunde genommen hab ich nicht viel zu sagen, außer EnJoY:-)****

* * *

**

**6. Ein eindeutig schlechter Tag **

Montag Morgen kam viel zu schnell und mit dem schlechten Start des zu spät Aufwachens, rannte eine noch etwas müde Kagome die schon belebten Straßen Tokios hinunter um hoffentlich nicht all zu spät zum Unterricht zu kommen. Mit einem lauten Seufzen und einem darauf folgenden verzweifelten Blick, stopfte sie sich den letzten Bissen ihres Sandwichs hastig in den Mund und achtete dabei Balance zu halten.

Nach dem sie gestern InuYashas Pullover eine ganze Stunde angestarrt hatte und versucht hatte ihre Gedanken zu klären, kam sie dann dennoch zu keinem Entschluss. Kurz vor dem Schlafengehen fiel ihr noch ein, dass sie eine Hausaufgabe hatte und wie es kommen musste arbeitete sie bis in den frühen Morgenstunden an irgendeinen dummen Englischaufsatz.

Da Kagome jedoch eine Person war, die ihren Schlaf brauchte, überhörte sie die lauten und verzweifelten Weckrufe ihres Weckers und erhob sich erst von ihrem Bett, als ihre Mutter sie wachrüttelte mit den Worten „Schule beginnt in 15 Minuten!" Danach hüpfte Kagome auf und ins Badezimmer, nach zehn Minuten schoss sie förmlich aus dem Haus und die vielen Treppen ihres Schreins hinunter.

Sie hatte InuYashas Pullover zu Hause gelassen, denn es kam gar nicht in Frage ihm den Pullover in der Schule zu geben. Was würden die anderen denken? Kikyou? Nun, Kagome wäre sichtlich amüsiert ihren Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen, doch den Gedanken verbannte sie schnell. Außerdem sollten die beiden vergessen was zwischen ihnen geschehen war, zumindest hatten sie es so ausgemacht, nicht wahr?

Kagome murmelte ein paar wütende Wörter als sie ein wenig ins Stolpern kam. Wie konnte sie das eigentlich vergessen? Sein Pullover lag immer noch in ihrem Zimmer und sein Name war der Anfang jedes zweiten Gedanken den sie hatte, wie sollte es denn möglich sein?

Doch gestern am Abend hatte sie einen Entschluss gefasst. Sie würde InuYasha aus dem Weg gehen, so gut wie es nur möglich war. Denn egal was sie sich auch einbildete, nur sein Aussehen war sicher nicht der Grund wieso sie immer dieses komische Gefühl im Magen bekam als sie an ihm vorbeiging. Sie kannte diese Gefühle, sie waren der Anfang, der Anfang von etwas das selten oder niemals mit einem Happy End endete, nicht so wie in Geschichten, sondern im wahren Leben.

Kagome wusste es war zu früh um auch nur eine Spur, Gott bewahre, an Liebe zu denken, doch ihn auch nur von allen anderen zu erheben war eine schlimme Sache. Sie wusste das so was zu Gefühlen brachte, die nicht so leicht wieder wegzubringen waren, aber keine Liebe. Denn Kagome konnte mit Sicherheit sagen, dass sie ihn nie lieben würde. Sie war zu jung und hatte so etwas noch nie empfunden, wieso sollte es jetzt etwas anderes sein? Dennoch gab es andere Dinge die einen Teenager, besonders in ihrem Alter eine schwere Zeit durchmachen lassen konnten.

Kagome schüttelte erneut wütend ihren Kopf. _´Wie kommt es das ich InuYasha auch nur irgendwie mit Liebe verbinde! Bin ich denn schon so tief gesunken, dass ich über Märchen denke? ... Beruhige dich Kagome, folge einfach deinem Plan und gehe diesem arroganten Hanyou aus dem Weg, zumindest so lange, bis du weißt was los mit dir ist._ Ein erleichtertes Lächeln formte ihre Lippen, als sie zufrieden mit ihrer Entscheidung ihr Tempo verlangsamte um ihre Beine einwenig auszuruhen und ihren Atem zu festigen. Doch ein hastiger Blick auf ihre Uhr und schon brach die Hölle erneut los.

Später an diesem Tag saß eine recht schlecht gelaunte Kagome auf einem Tisch im Buffet der Schule und stocherte deutlich appetitlos in ihrem Essen. Zuerst bekam sie fürs Zuspätkommen Nachsitzen und dann auch noch Tonnen von Hausaufgaben und das war nur die Hälfte des Tages.

So weit ging jedoch ihre Mission mit InuYasha gut. Sie war ihm zwar einmal begegnet und hätte schwören können, dass irgendein elektrischer Schlag durch ihren Körper pulsierte als ihre Augen sich trafen. Um ein Haar hätte sie ihr Versprechen aufgegeben und hätte den Hanyou vor sich angeschrieen, da er sie wie Luft zu behandeln schien und dies, aus wiederum unbekannten Gründen, ärgerte Kagome zutiefst. Doch Gott sei Dank kam Kikyou (nie gedacht, dass diese jemals mit dieser Aussage zusammen hängen könnte) und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit nur ihr und ihrer Begrüßung. Kagome ignorierte das unangenehme Gefühl und schlich an den beiden vorbei.

„Hi Kagome!" Eine sehr gut gelaunte Sango setzte sich neben Kagome nachdem sie ihr eine warme und etwas zu aufgeregte Umarmung gab. „Hey, was ist denn los?" Sie hob eine dezent gezupfte Augenbraue als sie den mürrischen Blick ihrer Freundin sah. Ihre gute Laune schien jedoch kein bisschen dadurch getrübt.

Kagome sah Sango zuerst von den Augenwinkel an bevor sie sich langsam zu ihr drehte. „Schule, das ist los!" Ein besorgter Blick kreuzte Kagomes Gesicht als sie eine Hand auf Sangos Stirn legte und mit falscher Sorge in ihre belebten Augen blickte. „Sag, was ist denn in dich gefahren? Fieber hast du nicht aber normaler Weise geht's dir nicht besser als mir, aber ... du wirkst so ... glücklich?"

Sango blickte kurz genervt zu den gefakten Aktionen ihrer Freundin, doch das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen blieb. Sie packte Kagomes Hände und hielt sie fest während das Funkeln in ihren Augen anstieg. „Du wirst nie erraten was passiert ist!" Die Aufregung und Freude in ihrer Stimme schien Kagome beinahe Angst zu machen.

„Ach .. was ist denn passiert?" Obwohl Kagome wirklich interessiert und neugierig war die Meldung ihrer Freundin zu hören, konnte sie den sarkastischen Unterton ihrer Stimme nicht verbergen. Denn ehrlich, was könnte sie auf so etwas antworten?

Sango sah sie zuerst etwas beleidigt wegen dem Mangel an Interesse an. Mit einem kurzen Vorgedanken auf was sie ihr zu sagen hatte, kehrte ihre gute Laune wieder zurück. „Weißt du Miroku hat mich angerufen und ..." Sie hielt ihre Stimme ruhig und blickte tief in Kagomes Augen, froh endlich ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit und Neugier angezogen zu haben. Eine nervöse Geste von Kagomes Kopf brachte Sango zum schillernden Fortfahren. „... und wir haben ein Date!"

Kagome lächelte endlich zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag, obwohl es nur halb gemeint war. Wieso war sie sich nicht sicher, denn eigentlich sollte sie sich voll und ganz mit Sango freuen, oder? Aber vielleicht war es auch ein wenig Eifersucht die ihre Spielchen mit Kagomes Gefühlen spielte, da wo Sango endlich das bekommen hatte, was sie wollte und Kagome immer noch im Keil ihrer Gefühle war und eindeutig eine Pechsträhne hatte.

Ein leiser Seufzer klärte wieder ihre Gedanken und sie begann sich auf die erfreut aufgeregte Sango vor sich zu konzentrieren und sie zu beratschlagen. Natürlich musste festgestellt werden wo es hinging, was Sango tragen sollte und so weiter.

„Aber Kagome ... ich muss dir da noch etwas sagen.." Erneut richtete sich Kagomes ganze Aufmerksamkeit Sango, die nun einen schon fast .. schuldigen Blick aufgesetzt hatte. Daraufhin hob Kagome eine Augenbraue und konnte die gute Stimmung schon in den Wolken verschwinden sehen. „ .. ich muss dir was gestehen."

„Gut, spuck es aus, Sango." Irgendetwas in der Art wie Sango schon fast schmerzhaft das Gesicht in einer übertrieben schuldhaften Geste verzog, nagte an Kagome und sie ließ das Gefühl nicht los, dass was es auch wahr es ihr nicht gefallen würde.

Sango nahm einen langen Atemzug bevor sie erneut Kagomes Hände packte und sie ganz leicht festhielt. „Hör zu Kagome, bevor ich es dir sage, musst du versprechen mich nicht anzuschreien ... und vielleicht auch kurz darüber nachzudenken, okay?" Sie drückte Kagomes Hände etwas fester, kaum merkbar jedoch, um ihren Punkt deutlich zu machen.

Langsam wurde Kagome unruhig und der ernste Blick in Sangos Augen machte ihre vorherigen Zweifel nur noch stärker? „Sango Verdammt! Sag endlich!"

„Ok also .. da Miroku ja ein wenig pervers ist, kann ich ihm nicht so ganz trauen und ganz allein wäre fürs erste wahrscheinlich auch etwas langweilig. Also haben er und ich beschlossen ein Doppeldate zu machen und da er noch nicht so viele Leute hier kennt und ich Kikyou, und neben bei er auch nicht, leiden kann ... haben wir beschlossen, dass du und InuYasha perfekt wärts." Während Sango ihre Rede ganz schnell runtersagt, festigte sich ihr Griff an Kagomes Hände als sich deren Gesicht mit jedem Wort mehr und mehr mit Schock verzerrte.

Kagome nahm kurze und tiefe Atemzüge. „WAS?" es war zwar ein wenig schwer Sangos schneller Rede zu folgen, doch am Ende hatte sie sich alles richtig zusammengereimt. Man konnte Rauch förmlich aus ihren Ohren sehen als ihr Gesicht eine wütende rote Farbe annahm und ihre Augen sich zu Schlitzen formten. „OH NEIN! Vergiss es!"

„Kagome, beruhig dich wirst auffällig und ich denke nicht, dass es gut ist wenn die anderen das hören." Sango versuchte ihre Stimme möglichst ruhig zu halten und mit einem bittenden Lächeln zu schauen.

Kagome war tatsächlich laut geworden, so dass einige Leute sie schon verdächtig angeschauten, denn wer würde sich nicht dafür interessieren, wenn beliebte Mädchen sich über etwas aufregten? Mit lauten, verärgerten Wispern fuhr sie fort während ihre Augen gefährlich zu leuchten begannen. „Sango! Wie konntest du bloß an so was denken! Ich und .. und .. dieser .. dieser .. aaaaargh .. dieses Schwein?"

Sango war sich sicher, würde sie Kagomes Hände nicht halten wären sie jetzt entweder an ihrem Hals oder sonst wo in ihrem Körper gerammt. Sie schluckte schwer als ein beinahe monsterartiger Blick das Gesicht ihrer Freundin durchzog. „Bitt Kagome! Denk kurz nach, ihr müsst gar nichts miteinander tun, bloß da sein! ..Bitte, ich kann mich nicht Miroku alleine treffen!"

„Nein!" Kagome konnte endlich ihre Hände losreißen und kreuzte sie über ihre Brust, als ein Versuch sich zu beruhigen.

„Bitte, überleg es dir, bitte! Du weißt du bist meine beste Freundin und ich wär dir über alles dankbar und .. ach, bitte!"

„N-Nein!" Sangos betender, flehender Blick war schwer zu überwinden. Auch wenn Kagome sich noch gehalten hatte, begann sich langsam ein Schuldgefühl in ihr breit zu machen und sie bekam Zweifel.

Sango entging das kurze Zögern ihrer Freundin und sie wusste, dass sie sie bald überreden konnte. Mit den Waffen einer Freundin konnte immerhin keiner fertig werden. „Bitte Kagome-chan, ich lade dich auch zu einem .. zwei oder mehreren Eis ein! Bitte, bitte tu mir den Gefallen! Machs für mich, ich mein du musst nicht einmal mit ihm reden, bloß dabei sein. Mh? Bitte!"

Kagome war nun ruhiger, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und gab sich mit einem Seufzen geschlagen. Es war schwer Sango nicht nachzugeben, ihr Hundeblick und ihre Bitten waren doch eine Schwäche von Kagome. „Ok ... Oh Gott Sango! Du weißt aber das du mir dafür ne Menge schuldig bist!"

Sango leuchtete sofort wieder auf, umarmte ihre Freundin wie wild und bedankte sich. Eigentlich hätte sie sich auch alleine mit Miroku treffen können, doch ein immer noch mulmiges Gefühl in ihrem Magen beunruhigte sie. Außerdem hatten sie und Miroku sich einen kleinen Plan ausgedacht, doch von diesem sollten Kagome und InuYasha besser nichts erfahren...

„Schon gut Sango, du erdrückst mich!" Muffelte eine von Sangos Armen gequetschte Kagome, die nun ein gepeinigtes Lächeln aufsetzte. _´Oh Verdammt! In was habe ich mich da reingeritten? ... Und dieses unangenehme Gefühl, ich kann es jetzt schon sehen .. das wird ein Desaster!´_ Kagome zweifelte an ihrer Entscheidung, doch als sie Sangos glückliches Gesicht sah, wusste sie, dass es kein Zurück mehr gab.

„Oh, Tschuldige!" Sango setzte sich wieder normal hin und die beiden Mädchen begannen wieder über die alltäglichen Dinge zu sprechen.

Kagome verließen jedoch die Kopfschmerzen nicht und Sango konnte nicht aufhören sich im Raum umzusehen. Immerhin war ihr Date schon morgen Abend sein und es war viel geplant.

Kurz bevor sich die Mädchen wieder für ihre nächste Stunde verabschiedeten, fragte Kagome eine Frage, die sie schon seit einer Weile plagte. Genauer gesagt seit dem sie wieder normal denken konnte und kurz davor war sich den Kopf zu schlagen, als ihr klar wurde wie schlimm ihre Entscheidung wirklich war.

„Sag .. und wie bitte schön wollt ihr InuYasha dazu kriegen?" Sie hob eine Augenbraue und blickte mit ein Stückchen Hoffnung zu Sango, nachdem sie vor ihrer Klasse stehen geblieben war.

Sango sah sie kurz mit einem unglaubwürdigen Blick an und lächelte danach. „Miroku kümmert sich schon, er kommt sicher!" Und mit dem ging auch sie ihre Wege.

Kagome runzelte die Stirn, selbst ihre letzten Hoffnungen waren den Bach hinunter. Außerdem konnte sie ihre ´Gehe-InuYasha-Aus-Dem-Weg-Mission´ vollkommen vergessen. Aber zur Zeit konnte sie auch nichts mehr dagegen tun und immerhin war dieses Date, natürlich Mirokus und Sangos Date, Kagome und InuYasha spielten ja nur Wau Wau, ein guter Zeitpunkt um dem Hanyou seinen Pullover zu geben. Trotzdem wollte sie gar nicht an morgen Abend denken, am besten sie ginge ihm bis dahin aus dem Weg.

Kagome war so beschäftigt mit ihren Gedanken, dass sie das Geplapper ihrer geselligen Freundinnen vollkommen ignorierte. Sie bemerkte auch nie die goldenen Augen die einen kurzen Blick zu ihr riskierten, als sie sich gerade von Kikyou verabschiedeten.

Später an diesem Tag ging Kagome noch mies gelaunter zu dem Raum, indem sich die Nachhilfegruppe diesmal befand. Kikyou machte ihr das Leben in der Klasse nicht wirklich leicht, aber an diesem Tag konnte alles ihre Stimmung senken.

Sie atmete tief ein und aus als sie erkannte, dass sie sich in dem Raum einer 8. Klasse aufhalten musste. Bedauerlicher Weise war das leider auch InuYashas Klasse. Sie setze sich an einem Platz ganz hinten in der Reihe und legte ihren Kopf auf ihre Hände. Als sie hörte wie die Tür aufging, blicke sie automatisch hin um nur ihren Kopf auf den Tisch fallen zu lassen.

Sie hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass Kouga diese Woche nachsitzen musste und nach seinem Abgang im Café wusste sie nicht, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte. Doch was sie am meisten schockierte war, dass dieser dumme InuYasha es ebenfalls geschafft hatte sich eine Nachsitzstunde zu holen.

Die drei Jugendlichen fanden sich in einer eigenartigen Situation wieder. InuYasha wusste nicht zu wen er böse schauen sollte, Kouga oder Kagome? Kouga wusste nicht ob er sich mit InuYasha streiten sollte oder zu _seiner_ Kagome gehen sollte. Und Kagome wusste gar nichts mehr, außer das ihr das alle langsam gewaltig auf die Nerven ging. Konnte der Tag denn noch schlimmer werden?

* * *

**soo ... ein weiteres kapitel fertig und ich weiß nicht ob ihr es wisst, aber ich hab beschlossen diese geschichte etwas länger zu machen -lol- .. gut, daraus werdet ihr nicht schlau . . . aaaber egal, wichtig iat, dass das nächste kapitel mit größter wahrscheinlichkeit nächste woche geupdated wird**

**ps: DANKE für die reviews!**

**bYe**


	7. Nachsitzen

**hii! alsoo . ok .. das war jetzt schnell, oder? aber ich muss euch leider enttäuschen .. denn das hier is noch nicht das date .. hatte nämlich das gefühl, dass wenn das wirklich eine hass liebes geschichte sein sollte, dieteenies sich auch dem entsprechend benehmen sollten . ab und zu **

**ok .. das war mal wieder schön viel mist da zusammen gebrabbelt .. aber da seht ihr was die schule mit einem macht, pure gehirnwäsche -g-**

**ich wollt mich noch mal für die reviews bedanken .. bis auf das eine, was ich nicht mal versteh .. sollte das ein flame sein? .. naja, wenn ich jemals jemanden pers. angegriefen habe tut es mir leid .. aber solche reviews brauch ich echt nicht und falls du .. unbekannter .. das ließt, hoffe ich auch das du es verstehen kannst! xDD**

**genug von meinem verdrehten ich .. ich hoffe das dieses kapitel nicht wieder all zu langweilig ist -g-

* * *

**

7. Nachsitzen

Kagome wagte es nicht aufzusehen und vergrub ihren Kopf noch tiefer in ihre Arme. Erst als sie jemanden neben sich hinsetzen spürte, hob sie ihren Kopf zur Seite und traf den intensiven Blick eines Hanyous der die Arme über seine Brust gekreuzt hatte. Sie seufzte leicht bevor sie mit einer Hand über ihre lockige, schwarze Haarpracht fuhr.

„Was ist?" Sein irritierender Blick ging ihr schon langsam auf die Nerven und machte sie auf eine Weise nervös. Sie wollte ihn nicht einmal sehen heute und der Fakt, dass er neben ihr saß und sie die ganze Zeit verärgert anstarrte ließ ihren Blutdruck nur höher steigen. „Und überhaupt, wer hat dir erlaubt neben mir zu sitzen?"

InuYasha hatte sich für die blutlose Variante entschieden oder zumindest dachte er so. Der Aufsichtslehrer hatte sich so und so schon Kouga unter den Ärmel gerissen und um weiteren Ärger an diesem Tag zu vermeiden, schlich sich InuYasha auf seinem Platz. Das einzige Problem jedoch war eine bestimmte Person, die sich schicksalhafter Weise auf den Platz seines besten Freundes positioniert hatte.

„Wer es _mir_ erlaubt hat?" InuYasha beugte sich weiter zu Kagome um in Augenhöhe mit ihr zu sein. Um seinen Punkt zu verdeutlichen zeigte er mit seinem Daumen auf seine Brust als er das Wort _´mir´_ besonders betonte. „Das hier .." Diesmal schlug er mit der Hand auf das Stückchen Tisch vor sich. „.. ist mein Platz! Also ... wieso zum Teufel sitzt du auf Mirokus Platz!"

Kagome richtete sich diesmal ganz auf. Zum Teil da sie ihn so besser mit ihren Augen drohen konnte und andererseits da sie die plötzliche Nähe von ihm etwas bedrückend fand. Sie rollte ihre Augen bevor sie mit wütender Stimme fortfuhr. Wie kam es, dass seine bloße Anwesenheit sie so dermaßen verärgern konnte? „Oh es tut mir Leid, Mister. Aber woher zum Teufel hätte ich bitte wissen sollen, dass das hier euer Tisch ist?"

InuYasha blickte noch kurz böse zu ihr und wendete seinen Blick dann nach vorne mitsamt seinen Körper. Obwohl ein winziger Teil in ihm sie packen und dort vor allen küssen wollte als ihr bezaubernder, wütender Duft seine Nase füllte, konnte er das nicht zu lassen. Zumindest nicht schon wieder außerdem hatte er keine Lust mehr seine Zeit mit Gedanken an ihr zu verschwenden. Er hatte schon den letzten Tag über eine Lösung seiner gemischten Gefühle Kagome gegenüber gedacht und das einzige was dabei heraus kam, waren Kopfschmerzen.

„Jetzt weißt du es also kannst du wieder gehen!" Er sah ihr zwar nicht in die Augen, aber das anspitzen ihres Geruchs war Beweiß genug für ihre Wut.

Das war genug. Kagome hatte einen schlechten Tag und sogar zugestimmt mit diesem Idioten auszugehen. Ihre schlechte Stimmung war nun an ihrem Höhepunkt angekommen und mit einem schnellen Handzug hielt sie zwei Strähnen von InuYashas Haaren in ihren Händen und zog seinen Kopf hinunter, so lange, bis sich ihre Nasen fast berührten. „Hör zu, ich habe heute wohl einen der beschissensten Tage hinter mir und einer der Gründe bist auch du. Also rede mir hier nicht von weggehen.. und ich war so und so erste hier."

InuYasha wimmerte einwenig als ihre laute Stimme seine sensiblen Ohren traf. Er packte ihre Handgelenke und riss sich von ihrem Griff los, dabei wurde seiner stärker. „Fass oder schrei mich noch einmal an und-" Sein lautes, bedrohliches Knurren wurde unterbrochen.

„Takahashi, Higurashi, Ruhe! Wollt ihr noch eine Stunde hier bleiben!" Das wütende Gebrüll des Lehrers lenkte alle Aufmerksamkeit auf die kämpfenden Teenager wenn sie nicht schon von ihrem Geschreie dorthin gelockt worden war.

InuYasha ließ Kagomes Hände sofort frei und lehnte sich zurück in seinen Sessel. Kagome murmelte ein kurzes ´Entschuldigung´ und vergrub ihren Kopf erneut in ihre auf dem Tisch gekreuzten Hände. Ein lautes Knurren von ihrem Sitznachbar brachte ihren Kopf jedoch zum Wenden.

Kagome war erstaunt InuYasha nicht auf sie böse herabstarrend zusehen, stattdessen verfolgte sie seinen giftigen Blick der genau auf Kouga landete, der neben dem Lehrer saß. Kougas Augen reflektierten den selben Hass wie InuYashas und Kagome war sich sicher, dass die beiden einen stillen Kampf führten.

Mit einem leisen seufzen und einem leichten kopfschütteln gab sie auf. Ihre immer wachsenden Kopfschmerzen konnte nur ein Aspirin aufhalten und dieses schleppte sie glücklicher Weise immer mit sich in ihrer Geldbörse. Ein kurzes Herumkramen in ihrem Schulrucksack und das kleine schwarze Täschchen befand sich in ihren Händen. Hastig stand sie auf, bat den Lehrer um Erlaubnis auf das Klo zu gehen und verschwand aus den Türen des Zimmers.

InuYasha hatte den Blickkontakt zu Kouga abgebrochen und beobachtete wie das Mädchen nach vorne und aus der Tür ging. Er konnte spüren, dass es ihr nicht so gut ging und das beunruhigte ihn. Sie hatten sich gerade eben erst gestritten doch dieser kleine Fakt half ihm nicht sich nicht zu sorgen. War das denn wirklich seine Schuld, so wie sie es gesagt hatte?

„Feh!" Entwischte ihm das Wort in einem genervten Ton. Er kreuzte seine Arme über seine Brust und lehnte sich noch tiefer in den Sessel. Was kümmerte es ihm wie es diesem Mädchen ging oder was sie sagte? Es könnte ihm doch scheiß egal sein, denn es gab nur ein Mädchen über das er sich sorgen sollte, seine Freundin. Aber warum zum Teufel dachte er wieder über Kagome nach?

Mit einem sturen Kopfschütteln blickte er gebannt auf die Tür. Kagome war schon eine Weile weg oder zumindest kam es ihm viel zu lang vor. Das Mädchen hatte auch wirklich blass ausgesehen, was ist wenn ihr etwas auf dem Weg zum WC passiert war? Seine Besorgnis kam ihm lächerlich vor, doch die Angst schuld daran zu sein ließ ihn einfach nicht los.

Schließlich, immer noch unsicher über seine Entscheidung, stand er mit einem genervten Blick auf und marschierte zum Lehrerpult. Unglücklicher Weise war Kouga ebenfalls dort stationiert und dieser bombardierte InuYasha mit seinen zu Schlitzen geformten Augen, ein bitterer Gesichtsausdruck war auf seinem Haupt platziert.

Mit einem Räuspern lenkte InuYasha die Aufmerksamkeit des Lehrers auf sich. „Ähm .. üh .. ich .. Ich müsst mal Wasser ablassen." Er kratzte sich ein wenig am Kopf während er eine passende Ausrede um aus diesem Zimmer zu gehen suchte.

Der Lehrer sah ihn einwenig komisch an bevor er bloß nickte und seinen Kopf erneut auf die Hefte richtete. Kouga jedoch schien bemerkt zu haben was InuYasha tatsächlich vorhatte. Zuerst weiteten sich seine Augen in Schock und dann nahmen sie einen womöglich noch gefährlicheren Schimmer an.

InuYasha grinste bloß in Triumph und schritt hastig aus dem Raum. Nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, lehnte er sich gegen eine Wand. Was machte er da bloß? War er denn vollkommen überdreht? Doch jetzt war es schon zu spät um an seiner Entscheidung zu rütteln. Mit einem schon fast schmerzhaft verzogenen Gesicht ging er beinahe verzweifelt in Richtung Mädchentoilette.

Kurz davor blieb er stehen und horchte für eine Weile hin. Zunächst war es still, trotzdem vernahm er Kagomes Geruch. Dann hörte er plötzlich das Rascheln des Wasser und in diesem Moment fühlte er sich eigenartiger Weise .. erleichtert. Auf einmal erlosch das Fließen des Wassers und die Tür vor der er stand ging mit einer heftigen Wucht auf. Zu mitgenommen um auch nur nachzudenken aus dem Weg zu gehen, traf ihn das harte Holzbrett mitten ins Gesicht oder genauer, mitten auf die Nase.

Nachdem Kagome die erlösende Tablette geschluckt hatte, betrachtete sie ihr Spiegelbild noch einwenig. Die Ringe unter ihren Augen waren der Beweiß, dass sie eindeutig zu wenig geschlafen hatte. Mit einwenig kaltem Wasser wusch sie ihre müden Augen um ihrem Gesicht einen frischeren Teint zu geben.

Als sie jedoch die Tür öffnete spürte sie einen Wiederstand und kurz danach hörte sie ein leises Aufschreien. Schnell schritt sie aus dem Raum, indem alle Wände mit Lackstiften bemalt waren und blickte hinter die nun geschlossene Tür. Ihre Augen weiteten sich in Schock als sie dort InuYasha sah. Er hielt sich einen Arm über die Nase und starrte sie mit verärgerten Augen an.

„Uh .. war .. habe .. ich?" Stotterte Kagome in ihrem Zustand. InuYasha formte seine Augen zu Schlitze und dies war Antwort genug für sie. Ehe sie sich versah, hielt sie sich schon den Bauch fest und konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu lachen.

InuYasha sah ihr bloß zu. Er musste zugeben, dass sie viel freier und sehr hübsch aussah wenn sie so lachte, doch jetzt war keine Zeit zum Bewundern. Er war immer noch wütend, es hatte zwar nicht so weh getan, trotzdem war es ein kleiner Schock. Und die Tatsache das Kagome sich gerade die Seele aus dem Laib lachte war nicht sehr beruhigend.

Das laute und gefährliche Knurren eines Halbdämons brachte Kagome aus ihrer Trance. Sie hielt sich immer noch eine Hand vor dem Mund um ihr Lachen endgültig zu stillen doch das hinterlistige Grinsen konnte sie nicht so einfach loswerden. Sie näherte sich ihm langsam und legte ihre Hand auf seinem Arm um sich den Schaden genauer ansehen zu können. Sein bemitleidender Blick war jedoch zu süß und ihr Grinsen wurde ein herzhaftes Lächeln.

Als InuYasha ihre Hand spürte sprang er einen Schritt weg und knurrte noch lauter. Dieses Geräusch schwebte jedoch schnell dahin als er ihr Lächeln sah, denn da stockte ihm der Atem vollkommen.

„Komm schon InuYasha, ich möchte ja bloß sehen ob eh alles in Ordnung ist." Kagome hatte natürlich bemerkt wie er von ihrer Berührung zurück geschreckt war und es gab ihr irgendwie ein unangenehmes Gefühl in der Brustgegend. Sie ging wieder einen Schritt näher.

InuYasha wurde wieder auf die Erde gerufen und funkelte das Mädchen vor sich erneut böse an. „Huh? ..oh, Nein! Es ist in Ordnung .. Keh, denkst du echt so etwas könnte mir was antun!" Doch seine Aussage schien vollkommen ignoriert worden zu sein, da weiche Finger sanft über sein Gesicht glitten.

Kagome stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und rückte noch einwenig näher um einen besseren Blick auf seine Nase werfen zu können. Sie war sich dem kleinen Detail, dass ihre Gesichter nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren, gar nicht bewusst. InuYasha hingegen war eine andere Geschichte.

„Sieht wirklich in Ordnung aus. Ich meine, wir wollen ja nicht, dass Kikyou einen hässlichen und dann auch noch einen verletzten Freund hat, ne?" Mit einem leichten Gekicher wollte sie gerade einen Schritt zurück steigen, doch zwei starke Arme umschlangen sich um ihre Hüfte und machten eine Flucht unmöglich. Zum ersten Mal blickte Kagome hoch und schluckte schwer als sie in seine goldenen Augen starrte.

InuYasha entschied sich ihr gar nicht zu zuhören. Ihr erfreuter Anblick war einfach zu atemberaubend um auch nur an etwas anderes zu denken. Er spürte wie sie in seinen Armen erstarrte und drückte sie noch näher zu sich. „Du solltest wirklich öfter lachen." Seine Stimme war tief und lies Kagomes Nackenhaare stehen.

Sie schluckte noch einmal, auch wenn ihre Mundhöhle samt ihrem Hals total trocken war, als er langsam seinen Kopf nach unten bewegte. Er schien nicht mehr Herr seiner Aktionen zu sein und dennoch versuchte nicht einmal sein Verstand ihn davon abzuhalten. Gerade als sie kurz davor waren ihre Lippen miteinander zu verschmelzen, hörten sie Schritte durch den Gang hallen.

Schnell ließ InuYasha Kagome los und die sprang sofort einen Schritt zurück. Sie richtete ihr Gewand, obwohl keine wirklichen Falten da waren, kratze sich nervös auf den Unterarmen und richtete sich dann endlich auf. „Ich .. ich denke wir sollten wieder rein." Somit drehte sie sich um, ohne auch nur ein einziges Mal davor InuYasha in die Augen zu sehen.

InuYasha schlug sich mit einer Hand auf den Kopf. Wie konnte er so dumm sein? Warum hatte er sich wieder so verleiten lassen? Oder besser .. wieso konnte er nichts dagegen tun? Mit einem lauten Seufzer und einigen mentalen Schimpfereien folgte er Kagome.

Kagome blieb mitten in ihren Schritten stehen und drehte sich auf ihren Sohlen um. InuYasha der das bemerkte starrte sie wieder wütend an. Wollte sie ihn jetzt etwas darüber ansprechen?

„Sag InuYasha, wieso bist du überhaupt da?" Diese Frage nagte schon die ganze Zeit an ihrem Verstand. Denn was sollte InuYasha vor dem Mädchenklo tun? Erwartete er etwa Kikyou dort? _´Uuurgh!´_ Das wollte sich Kagome gar nicht vorstellen.

InuYasha war vollkommen überrascht. Was wollte er da noch schnell? Ah ja, aber das konnte er natürlich nicht zugeben. Er konnte ihr doch nicht einfach sagen, dass er sich Sorgen gemacht hatte. Er schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf und fokussierte seinen Blick wieder auf Kagome. Sein ausdruckloser Gesichtsausdruck half ihm ruhig zu bleiben.

„Feh!" Mit diesen Worten ging er an Kagome vorbei und Richtung Klassenzimmer.

Kagome sah ihm verwundert nach. Er hatte ihr nicht nur die Frage nicht beantwortet sondern war zu seinem alten, arroganten Ich zurückgekehrt und sie beinahe beim Vorbeigehen gestoßen. Sie seufzte laut auf bevor sie ein leises „Arsch!" murmelte.

InuYasha, mit seinen sensitiven Ohren, hatte das natürlich gehört und blieb vor der Klassentür stehen. Er drehte sich um und grinste sie. „Das habe ich gehört ... Schlampe!" Und bevor sie auch nur ‚O' sagen konnte, war er schon in der Klasse verschwunden.

Kagome ballte ihre Hände zu Fäuste und biss ihre Zähne fest zusammen. Mit diesem Typen sollte sie ein Date haben? Na das würde sicher ein Höllenabend werden, was hatte sie sich da bloß wieder eingebrockt? Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken verschwand auch sie in das verhasste Klassenzimmer.

* * *

**hehe .. also das habe ich mit der langen rede oben gemeint .. denn die beiden haben sich zwar im ersten kapitel gestritten, doch danach kaum und ich denke, bevor sie sich noch näher kommen, sollten sie sich noch einweig zanken ... -muahahaha-**

**bYe bYe**


	8. Im Kino

**soo .. hier bin ich weider! .. also das hier ist es endlich .. das date .. ich muss aber zugeben, es ist nur der erste teil denn wie ihr sehen könnt, ist das schon lang genug also habe ich das date leider auf 2 kapitel teilen müssen ..**

**trotzdem, viel spaß beim lesen! und DANKE für die reviews .. ich kanns bloß immer wieder sagen ihre seit Spitze!**

**

* * *

**

**8. Im Kino**

Dienstag Vormittag verging normal, jedoch eine Spur zu schnell für Kagome. Glücklicher Weise war sie InuYasha den ganzen Tag nicht begegnet. Der Fakt, dass sie Kikyou ebenfalls nicht begegnet war und ihr vielleicht unabsichtlich etwas über das Date sagen hätte können, erleichterte Kagomes Schultag enorm.

Jetzt stand sie aber vor ihrem Spiegel, checkte ob sie gut aussah und seufzte hin und wieder. _´Wieso mache ich mich auch noch schön für diesen ... diesen .. arroganten Idioten!´_ Mit einem Augenrollen warf sie noch einen letzen Blick in den Spiegel.

Heute hatte sie sich für die dunkle Variante entschieden. Schwarze, breite Hosen hingen locker an ihren Hüften und ein enges, schwarzes T-Shirt mit einem weißen Katzenkopf und der weißen Aufschrift ´Fabulous Disaster´ zierte ihre Oberkörper. Mit ihren Haaren in einen hochgesteckten Zopf, einwenig Kajal und Wimperntusche und den schwarzen SK8-HI Vans war das Bild vollständig.

Sie holte sich noch eine Jacke aus dem Schrank, da das Wetter längst nicht mehr sonnig und warm war und sprühte sich noch einwenig mit Kirschenparfum an, bevor sie aus der Tür joggte. Dass sie noch InuYasha Pullover hatte und es jetzt eine gute Gelegenheit wäre ihn ihm zurückzugeben hatte sie vollkommen vergessen.

Kurze Zeit später traf sie Sango an einer Bushaltestelle. Das Mädchen hatte ihren üblichen pinken Lidschatten aufgesetzt. Eine dunkelblaue Jean passte sich perfekt ihren Kurven an. Sango gab Kagome schnell eine Begrüßungsumarmung bevor sie sich wieder in ihre Jacke kuschelte als eine kühle Brise an ihnen vorbeiwehte.

Eine halbe Stunde später fanden sie sich in der großen Eingangshalle eines Kinos wieder. Sie blickten hektisch umher hatten bis jetzt jedoch noch keinen Erfolg die Jungs zu finden. Nun ja, Sango war diejenige, die alle fünf Minuten mit ihren Kopf zuckte um einen anderen Blickwinkel zu bekommen und Kagome versuchte so gut wie möglich ruhig zu bleiben, denn sie war ja nicht froh darüber da zu sein, nicht wahr?

Kagome tippte sich ungeduldig auf die verschränkten Unterarme und beobachtete Sango, die nervös mit ihren Fingern spielte. „Sango, bist du etwa nervös?" Die hektische Art ihrer Freundin ging ihr langsam aber sicher auf die Nerven.

Sango blieb abrupt stehen und sah zum ersten Mal seit einiger Zeit wieder zu der Person, die neben ihr stand. „Ja klar! Ich mein ich hab seit Sonntag jeden Tag mit ihm telefoniert und ihn ab und zu in der Schule gesehen ... und ja wir haben uns auch einmal aufgeführt .. aber trotzdem, dass ist unser erstes offizielles Date. Bist du etwa nicht nervös?" Als sie die Worte endlich losgelassen hatte blickte sie schnell wieder umher.

„Nein!" Schoss Kagome etwas zu schnell hervor. Hätte Sango ihre Freundin angeschaut, hätte sie deutlich die Spuren einer Lüge erkennen können, doch glücklicher Weise war sie viel zu beschäftigt nach einem Jungen Ausschau zu halten. Denn Kagome war nervös, sehr sogar. Viele Fragen schossen durch ihren Kopf. Was würde InuYasha von ihrem Outfit halten? Wie würde er aussehen? Usw ... Doch das alles irritierte die junge Schüler nur noch mehr.

Sie hatte sich ja so angezogen, wie sie gerade wollte, trotzdem hatte sie alles mit größter Sorgfalt getan und sich sogar eine ihrer heißesten Unterwäschen angezogen. Nicht, dass InuYasha sie jemals sehen würde. Doch genau dies verwirrte sie noch mehr? Wieso tat sie das? Wieso wollte sie ausgerechnet _ihm_ gefallen? Ihm, den Freund ihrer Erzfeindin, der Typ den sie eigentlich gar nicht ausstehen konnte und er, den sie erst letzte Woche zweimal geküsst hatte.

Kagome schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Es half ihr jedoch nicht gerade, dass noch mehr Schmetterlinge ihren Bauch durchzogen als sie an ihn dachte und ihre Nervosität anstieg. Sogar leichte Schweißtropfen bildeten sich an den Innenflächen ihrer Hände.

„Aah!"

Der laute Freudenschrei riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Als sie die Augen öffnete, konnte sie gerade noch ein aufgeregt laufende Sango in die Arme eines breit lächelnden Miroku hüpfen sehen. Ein deutlich genervter InuYasha stand neben ihm und als er Kagomes Blick traf bekam er einen bösen Schimmer in seinen Augen und ein freches Grinsen formte seine Lippen.

Das Prickeln in ihrem Bauch stieg an bei seinem charismatischen Gesichtszügen, dennoch bekam sie auch einwenig Angst, denn seine Haltung verriet, dass er etwas vorhatte. Mit einem angewiderten Blick ging auch sie den beiden Jungs entgegen. Im Stillen jedoch bewunderte sie InuYasha, der in seiner lockeren Jean und der schwarzen Lederjacke einfach zum Anbeißen aussah. Schnell jedoch verdrängte sie ihre Nervosität als sie vor ihnen stehen blieb und sein amüsierter Blick ihr einfach nur mehr auf die Nerven ging.

Sie wollte Miroku freundlich grüßen, doch der schien zu beschäftigt mit Sango zu sein. Also für das, dass das ihr erstes Date waren sahen sie nicht gerade so aus. Eher, als wären sie schon seit langen ein Paar und hatten sich eine Weile nicht gesehen und wollten jetzt alle Begrüßungen nachholen.

InuYasha war eine Weile mit Bewundern und verdrängen seiner Unruhe beschäftigt und dies wurde schwieriger, als ihr bezaubernder Duft ihn auf einmal traf. Schlimmer jedoch war, dass sie heute einfach perfekt aussah. Irgendwie auf ´Bad Girl´ Style und er konnte nicht um den Fakt, dass es mit seinem heutigen Auftreten gut zusammenpassen würde. Wusste sie denn nicht was sie da tat? Verdammt, das wusste er nicht mal selbst.

„Was, eifersüchtig?" Er hatte ihren gefrorenen Blick verfolgt, der bei seinem besten Freund und seiner künftigen Liebhaberin fiel, die tief verwickelt in einem feurigen Kuss waren. Er wunderte sich zwar genauso, trotzdem nahm er diese Gelegenheit um seine Nervosität zu verstecken oder gar ganz verschwinden zu lassen.

Kagome drehte ihre Kopf augenblicklich in seine Richtung und starrte ihn böse und entsetzt an. „Nein du Schwachkopf! Ich finde es bloß ... überraschend." Ihre Stimme verlor an Kraft als sie sich wieder zu wundern begann.

InuYasha seufzte und fuhr ich über seine lange Mähne. Die Schlacht, die noch nicht einmal begonnen hatte, hatte keinen Sinn in diesem Zusammenhang. Sie hatte Recht und eine bissige Antwort fiel ihm im Moment so und so nicht ein. „Lasst uns endlich in den Saal gehen!"

Miroku und Sango trennten sich endlich. Sango wurde leicht rot und Miroku grinste nur wie wild. Wie auch immer begann seine Hand zu wandern, doch die Antwort darauf war nicht so wie geplant. Denn kurze Zeit später hallte ein lautes ´Hentai!´ in der Halle und ein roter Handabdruck bildete sich auf seiner Wange.

Die vier Jugendlichen marschierten in ihren Kinosaal. Miroku und InuYasha hatten schon die Karten gekauft bevor sie sich mit den Mädchen trafen. Leider hatten sie sich den meist besetztesten Film ausgewählt und so kam es, dass nur mehr zwei Doppelsitze in der hinteren Reihe frei waren. (A/N ich weiß nicht, kennt ihr Doppelsitze? Also unser Kino hat die .. sind 2 sitze wo dazwischen 1 Armlehne fehlt) Egal wie sehr auch Kagome und InuYasha protestierten, sie wurden eiskalt abserviert von ihren Freunden und mussten am Ende einen Doppelsitz teilen.

Sango und Miroku grinsten beide von Ohr zu Ohr als sie sich nebeneinander setzten. Schnell gingen die Lichter aus und der mit Menschen gefüllte Saal blieb stumm. Die beiden Teenager fanden sich schnell in den Armen des jeweils anderen und bevor der Film anfing wussten sie nicht mal mehr welche Werbung gerade spielte, da sie viel zu beschäftigt miteinander waren.

Kagome die auf ihrer Seite kauerte und neben dem Sitz ihrer Freundin und deren .. Freund saß, hörte die schmatzenden Geräusche jedoch Dolby Surround und versuchte sich schwer auf den riesigen Bildschirm vor sich zu konzentrieren. Auch wenn InuYasha ziemlich weit in seinem Sitz vergraben war, war er immer noch gefährlich nahe an Kagome und, dass zwischen ihnen keine Lehne war, die sie trennen konnte, machte Kagome sehr nervös. Denn das Geschmuse neben ihr würde sie nicht lange aushalten und dann müsste sie sich ihm nähern.

InuYasha starrte die Leinwand vor sich böse an. Er war wütend. Wütend, dass er neben diesem Mädchen sitzen müsste. Wütend, das der Typ auf dem Sitz neben ihm gewaltig stank und er deswegen mit Sicherheit sich weiter zu Kagome setzten müsste, da seine Nase es nicht länger aushalten würde. Doch am meisten war er wütend, da er das komischer Weise wollte. Er wollte sie in die Arme nehmen und ihren Duft einatmen, auch wenn er nie zugeben würde, dass sie bezaubernd roch. Er wollte sie festhalten, sie schmecken und ... was wollte er genau?

Sein Blick wurde noch eisiger und er war so tief in Gedanken versunken, dass er kaum merkte wie der Film anfing. _´Verdammt, was macht sie bloß mit mir? _Der Hanyou ballte eine Hand zu einer Faust. Er hatte zu diesem Date zugestimmt nur weil Miroku in beinahe auf Knien gebeten hatte. Tief Innen jedoch, wäre er sofort darauf eingegangen. Dann hatte er versucht ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen, denn er konnte sie nicht aus seinem Kopf kriegen.

Der Vorfall von gestern, als er sie beinahe ... wieder ... geküsst hatte, lief durch seinen Kopf. Er hatte noch nie so über ein Mädchen gefühlt und war sichtlich verwirrt. Sie konnte ihn so wütend, so sauer machen und im selben Moment schrie sein Verstand sie zu packen und fest zu halten. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er hatte doch eine Freundin, die er doch eigentlich mochte. War das dann nicht irgendwie Verrat ihr gegenüber? Er hatte sie ja schon betrogen, mit Kagome.

Er seufzte leicht und versuchte sich erneut auf den Film zu konzentrieren. Zwei Dinge jedoch hinderten ihn dabei. Erstens, der Mann neben ihn roch wirklich sehr übel und zweitens, Kagome war etwas näher gerückt, da sie anscheinend Mirokus und Sangos Aktion etwas störte.

Er atmete noch einmal tief ein, bevor er mit einer schnellen Bewegung ganz nahe zu Kagome rückte. Der freie Platz der erst vor kurzem zwischen ihnen war, war nun auf den beiden Seiten von ihnen verteilt und die zwei Jugendlichen saßen Körper an Körper in der Mitte.

InuYasha hörte ihren schweren Atemzug und spürte wie ihr Körper neben ihm steif wurde. Bevor sie ihn fragen konnte, beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und flüsterte ihr eine Antwort ins Ohr. „Beruhige dich Prinzessin, glaub ja nicht, dass ich mich freiwillig daher gesetzt habe. Aber der Alte neben mir stinkt schlimmer als du .. also hatte ich keine andere Wahl." Er hob seinen Kopf wieder und blickte zu Kagome, dabei legte er einen Arm auf die Lehne von seinem Sitz.

Kagome öffnete bloß ihren Mund und starrte zum Hanyou. Als sie keine Worte herausbrachte schloss sie ihn, kreuzte ihre Arme über ihre Brust, drehte ihren Kopf schnell zum Bildschirm und lehnte sich zurück. Sie musste jedoch feststellen, dass InuYashas Hand mit ihrem Rücken kontaktierte, da er sie über die Rückenlehne gelegt hatte und die gerade mal bis zu Kagomes Schultern ging. Im Großen und Ganzen war es fast so, als würde sie in seinen Armen sitzen.

Gerade als sie ihre überraschte Form wieder nach vorne bewegen wollte, rutschte InuYashas Hand auf ihre Schultern und drückte sie noch näher an seine Seite. Als sie verwundert zu ihm aufblickte merkte sie, dass er immer noch gespannt den Film verfolgte. Dann drehte er seinen Kopf zu Kagome. So viel sie in den Strahlen des Filmes in seinem Gesicht erkennen konnte, fing sie seinen Blick und auf einmal blieb ihr der Atem stecken.

InuYasha hatte eigentlich kaum den Film verfolgt. So nahe an Kagome zu sitzen machte ihn verrückt und nun brauchte eine Ausrede um sie so zu halten. Er beugte sich erneut hinunter, schon fast als würde er sie küssen, streifte mit seinen Lippen federleicht an Kagomes Wange und flüsterte dann zu ihr. „Was ist eigentlich mit meinem Pulli!"

Kagome hatte sich für eine Weile in seinen Augen verloren. Als er seinen Kopf zu hinunter bewegte trocknete ihr Hals aus und die all zu leichte Berührung seiner Lippen formte eine Gänsehaut an ihren Armen und Beinen. Sein Frage jedoch, riss sie vollkommen aus den Socken. Wo war sein Pullover denn noch schnell? Aja, irgendwo auf ihrem Bett.

Sie drückte sich leicht weg von ihm, so dass sie besser zu ihm sehen konnte. „Uhm ... ich hatte noch keine Zeit ihn zu waschen." Das war die Wahrheit, doch das kleine Detail, dass der Pullover seit Neuestem wie ein gute Nacht Polster für Kagome war, konnte sie ihm nicht sagen.

Er wollte ihr gerade etwas darauf antworten, als sich die Person vor ihnen umdrehte und mit einem „Ssssch!" signalisierte, dass ihr Gespräch etwas zu laut uns störend für die anderen Zuschauer war. Also nickte er bloß und lehnte sich zurück zum Filmschauen. Dabei ließ er Kagome nicht los und auch wenn er das nicht bemerkt, Kagome tat es schon.

Sie nahm einen zitternden, tiefen Atemzug. _´Hat er das überhaupt bemerkt?_ Plötzlich schien ihr die Position in der sie saß sehr unangenehm und sie kämpfte eine Weile mit ihrer Entscheidung. _´Naja .. wenn er schon seinen Arm um mich hat ..._ Sie ließ ihren Gedanken in der Luft hängen und lehnte ihre Kopf auf seine Schulter. Für einen Moment spürte sie, wie er erstarrte, doch kurz danach war sein Körper wieder ganz entspannt und sein Arm drückte sie noch ein kleines Bisschen fester.

Kagome atmete noch ein paar mal tief ein und aus bevor auch sie vollkommen in das Gefühl in seinen Armen zu liegen schmolz. Es war schon komisch, sie lag in den Armen des Jungens, den sie nicht ausstehen konnte und mit dem sie sich erst gestern gestritten hatte. Auf der anderen Seite jedoch, hatte sie ihn schon zwei Mal geküsst und kriegte ihn einfach nicht mehr aus ihrem Kopf.

InuYasha erlitt einen leichten Schock als Kagome sich auf seine Schulter lehnte. Erst da fiel ihm auf, dass er eigentlich immer noch seinen Arm um sie hatte. Doch er konnte sie nicht wegdrücken, es fühlte sich alles viel zu richtig und angenehm an. Mental schimpfte er die ganze Zeit mit sich als er Kagome sogar noch näher drückte, aber eine andere Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte ihm, es sei alles so, wie es sein sollte.

Nach einer halben Stunde war der Film immer noch nicht interessanter geworden. Die Handlung war eben für beide Teenager einwenig zu langweilig. Doch in der kurzen Zeit hatten sich beide vollkommen in ihre Position eingelebt und Kagomes Arm lag nun auf InuYashas Bauch. Sie hatte überhaupt ihren ganzen Körper leicht seitlich bewegt so dass ihr äußeres Bein über InuYashas hing. Doch beide waren sich ihrer Situation nicht ganz bewusst, denn das Gefühl, der Vollkommenheit strömte ihren Verstand.

Kagome hatte sogar begonnen mit einer ihrer Haarsträhne aus Langeweile zu spielen. Gerade, als sie kurz davor war einzuschlafen, kam ihr eine Idee. Mit einem gefährlichen Grinsen setzte sie sich normal und einwenig weiter am Rand des Sitzes hin. Dann drehte sie ihren Kopf um, damit sie tief in die Augen des Hanyous sehen konnte, der verwundert jede Bewegung von ihr musterte. Kagomes Gesichtsausdruck wurde noch gemeiner und bevor InuYasha es wusste wurde er von einem Popcorn auf der Stirn getroffen.

Zuerst starrte er bloß überrascht geradeaus, doch schnell kam die Lust nach Revange. Er nahm eine ganze Hand voll mit Popcorn aus seiner eigenen Tüte und warf es zu Kagome. Nicht lange danach bewarfen sich die beiden mit Popcorn und einigen Chips, die sie von ihren Freunden gestohlen hatten. Sie versuchten zwar so gut wie möglich ruhig zu bleiben und niemand anderen um sich zu treffen, schienen jedoch daran zu scheitern, da sich immer wieder mehrere Leute meldeten und sagten, sie sollten aufhören. Als sich InuYashas Sitznachbar meldete, hörte ihre kleine Schlacht endlich auf.

Kagome saß ganz am Rand ihres Sitzen und hatte ihren Körper so gewinkelt, dass sie direkt InuYasha ansehen konnte. Sie fischte sich noch die restlichen Popcorn aus ihren Haaren. InuYasha beobachtete sie amüsiert und begann fast aufzulachen, als sie sich mit einer Hand unter ihrem T-Shirt griff.

Kagome funkelte InuYasha bloß noch böser an während sie die letzten Popcorn aus ihrem T-Shirt holte, die bei ihrer kleinen Schlacht in ihren Ausschnitt gerutscht waren. „Haha lach nur du Idiot ... du bist so dumm, wieso hast du mir in mein Shirt schießen müssen!" Zischte sie wütend zu dem Halbdämonen.

InuYashas Grinsen wurde noch breiter und es kostete ihm viel Kraft nicht auf der Stelle los zu prusten. „Jetzt mach doch kein Drama daraus Prinzessin. Wart ich helfe dir." Mit dem und einem bösartigen Gesichtsausdruck, nahm er Kagomes Arm und zog sie noch näher zu sich. In einer geschickten Bewegung befand sich InuYashas andere Hand direkt vor ihrem Ausschnitt und bevor Kagome es wusste, fielen noch mehr Popcorn aus InuYashas Hand direkt in ihrem Shirt. .

Kagomes Gesicht stieg in eine kranke und wütende rote Farbe, dies jedoch konnte man im großen Saal nicht erkennen. InuYasha hingegen konnte seine Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Gerade als Kagome InuYasha anschreien wollte, drehte sich InuYashas mürrischer Sitznachbar wieder zu ihnen und schrie sie förmlich an endlich die Klappe zu halten.

Kagome knurrte, so gut wie ein normaler Mensch das konnte und setzte sich mit einem Satz auf InuYasha. Ihre beiden Beine waren auf beiden Seiten von InuYashas Hüften und ihr Rücken der Leinwand gewidmet. Mit einem beinahe krankem Grinsen holte sie die Popcorn aus ihrer Kleidung und schmierte sie in die Silbermähne des überraschten Jungen unter sich.

InuYasha war mehr als nur überrascht als das Mädchen neben ihm sich plötzlich auf ihm befand. Sein ganzer Körper erstarrte und nur seine Augen folgten allen Bewegungen des Mädchens aufmerksam. Er hatte keine Zeit sie auch nur anzusprechen als sie alle möglichen Popcorn in ihre Hand nahm und in seinen Haaren verteilte.

Für eine Weile starrte er Kagome bloß schockiert an. Sie saß immer noch auf seinen Schoß und dies löste Gefühle in InuYasha aus, die er nicht fühlen wollte. Gefühle, die eigentlich nur seine Freundin auslösen durfte. Er musterte sie noch eine Weile und fand die Art wie sie lachte erneut schön, genau so wie am Tag davor. Tief drinnen war InuYasha auch ein wenig stolz, dass er ihr solch eine Freude machen konnte.

Doch dann wiederum gefiel ihm die Art _wie_ nicht so sehr. Er legte seine Arme auf Kagomes Hüften und stillte damit augenblicklich ihr leises Gelächter. Für kurze Zeit sahen sich die beiden an bevor InuYasha sie zu sich nach vorne zog um besser in ihr Ohr flüstern zu können. „Prinzessin, hast du es denn extra darauf angelegt mich wütend zu machen?"

Ein Schauder ran Kagomes Körper entlang. Es war nicht was er sagte, es war wie er es sagte. Leise, tief und rau. Außerdem wurde ihr jetzt erst bewusst in welcher Stellung sie sich befanden und dass sich eine gewisse Spannung zwischen den beiden aufgebaut hatte. Seine Hände hielten sie immer noch fest und sie konnten seinen heißen Atem immer noch auf ihren Ohren spüren.

InuYasha hatte sich vollkommen in ihrem Duft verloren. Er bewegte seinen Kopf ein wenig weiter nach unten bis seine Lippen auf der delikaten Haut ihres Halses landeten. Sein Körper schien wieder ganz von alleine zu handeln, doch diesmal war sogar sein Verstand zu vernebelt. Er vergaß alles als Kagome begann ihre Hüften auf seinen Schoß leicht zu drehen. Er vergaß, dass er sich gerade in einem Saal voller Menschen befand. Er vergaß, dass er eine Freundin hatte und er vergaß, dass er Kagome eigentlich nicht leiden konnte oder war dies nur Einbildung?

Kagome hob ihre Hände und verzweigte sie in InuYashas Haaren. Sie konnte ihren eigenen Herzschlag hören während seine Lippen ihren Hals entlang massierten. Dann drückte sie sich leicht von ihm weg und jede Handlung stoppte als sie sich in die Augen sahen. Kagome leckte sich ihre trockenen Lippen ab und bewegte ihren Kopf immer weiter zu seinem. Kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen, hallte ein lauter Schrei durch den Kinosaal, der eindeutig zum Film gehört.

Überrascht sprang Kagome auf und landete schnell wieder neben InuYasha am Sitz. Ihr Herz klopfte wie wild und sie atmete einwenig schwer. Nicht nur, dass sie sich gerade fast wieder geküsst hätten, aber der Schock lastete immer noch einwenig.

Die beiden Teenager rückten so weit wie möglich auseinander mit knallroten Gesichtern, nicht, das man dies im dunklen Raum erkennen konnte. Beide machten sich Vorwürfe, denn sie hätten fast wieder einen Fehler gemacht. Doch tief drinnen verfluchten beide diesen verdammten Film für die Unterbrechung dessen, von dem sie sich schon seit dem Wochenende sehnten.

Die weitere Zeit verlief ruhig. Keiner traute sich auch nur zu dem anderen zu schauen, doch auch wenn ihr Blick auf dem großen Bildschirm vor sich gerichtet war, konnte sich keiner konzentrieren, denn ihre Gedanken schwebten ganz wo anders.

Während der ganzen Aktion hatte keiner von beiden die zwei Augenpaare bemerkt, die sie seitlich beobachteten. In einen Zeitpunkt schienen Mirokus und Sangos Pläne aufzugehen, doch diese Hoffnungen wurden in den Wind geschossen, als der Film bewies wie schlecht die Wahl wirklich war.

* * *

**ok ok ok .. ich bin gemein -muahahaha- .. kags und inu hatten wieder nicht die möglichkeit sich zu küssen, aber sie sind sich näher gekommen .. und in diesem kapitel waren sie komisch .. ich weiß .. einwenig nett, aber in einem kino kann man nicht so viel miteinander reden geschweig denn sich anschreien und beschimpfen -gg-**

**dann der ganze prinzessinnen quatsch und so wird sich dann im nächsten kapitel auflösen .. nicht, dass ihr denkt, dass inu aufeinmal nett zu ihr geworden ist.. er hat seine gründe wieso er das sagt, sind aber keine weltberaubenden .. eben nur jungenhaft dumm -lol-**

**hoffe es hat euch gefallen! bis zum nächsten mal**

**bYe bYe**


	9. Prinzessin

**yeyy .. ich habs geschafft noch ein kapitel zu schreiben gg aber jetzt da ich geschichte, physik und mathe hinter mir hab is es leichter .. .. .. dennoch hab ich noch chemie (heul) und bio ...**

**trotzdem .. hoffe mal der 2te part des dates gefällt euch

* * *

**

**9. Prinzessin**

Gegen Ende des Filmes hatten alle vier Teenager ausnahmsweise aufgepasst. InuYasha und Kagome blieb nichts anderes übrig und Miroku war viel zu fasziniert von der langen Schussszene. Sango, nun nicht mehr beschäftigt, entschied sich ebenfalls aufzupassen.

Ihr nächstes Ziel war der Park. Sie würden ihn durchqueren, jetzt wo er ganz dunkel und verlassen war und würden danach zu WacDonald´s etwas essen gehen. (A/N nein, ich habe mich nicht verschrieben .. im Anime heißt der wirklich so) Es war natürlich Mirokus Idee so spät am Abend noch im Dunkeln wandern zu gehen anstatt sich in einen Bus zu setzen und einfach zum Schnellimbiss zu fahren.

„Keh, du redest Unsinn! Der Typ ist nicht tot, bist du wirklich so dumm?" Die laute und wütende Stimme eines genervten Hanyous hallte durch denn sonst stummen Park.

„Was? Ich bin nicht dumm bloß realistisch du Baka!" Wie erwartet antwortete Kagome mit genau der selben Angriffslust.

Seit dem sie alle aus dem Kino gegangen waren, hatten InuYasha und Kagome ihr vorheriges Erlebnis vollkommen bedrängt. Stattdessen ergriffen sie die Chance um einen erneuten Kampf anzufangen und stritten sich über den letzten Teil des Filmes. Sango und Miroku hatten schon längst aufgehört sich einzumischen und gingen nur Händchen haltend nebeneinander.

„Halt die Klappe, du nervst Kleine!" InuYasha war schon sehr gereizt und ungeheur genervt von Kagome, am meisten jedoch hielt er die Spannung die sich wieder zwischen den beiden aufgebaut hatte nicht mehr aus.

Kagome blieb stehen und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust. Als Kettenreaktion blieben auch Sango und Miroku stehen und drehten sich zu ihr um, auch wenn sie ihr Gesicht im trüben Licht der Laterne kaum erkennen konnten. InuYasha machte ebenfalls einen Halt, blickte jedoch nicht zu ihr.

Langsam machte sich Kagome auf dem Weg zu InuYasha und blieb kurz vor ihm stehen. Ihre Augen schimmerten mit Ärger. „Ich nerve?" Sie hob eine Augenbraue und ließ den Sarkasmus deutlicher rüberkommen. „Da spricht gerade der richtige, Mister!" Mit einem Finger stieß sie leicht gegen seine Brust. „Du Arschloch!"

InuYashas Augen funkelten als sich sein Blick tief in Kagome bohrte, dennoch schienen die beiden einen guten Halt gegeneinander zu haben. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihm ihr wilder Ausdruck gefiel, hatte jedoch keine Zeit um lange darüber nachzudenken. Er packte ihr Handgelenk und beugte sich leicht nach unten. „Schlampe!"

Kagome ignorierte den Körperkontakt und zog ihre Augen zu noch kleineren Schlitzen zusammen während sich ihr Kopf unbemerkbar seinem näherte. „Idiot!"

„Hexe!"

„Trottel!"

„Intrigantes Miststück!"

„Arrogantes Schwein!"

„Stinkige Zicke!"

„Sackloser, egoistischer Scheißkerl!"

„Notgeile, dumme, billige Wäschereihure!"

„Minderbemittelter, kranker, alter Schwanzlutscher!"

„Labiles –"

Leider wurde InuYasha von seiner zuckersüßen Antwort durch ein lautes Räuspern unterbrochen. Miroku und Sango blickten zu den beiden anderen mit einem genervten und gelangweilten Ausdruck.

„Hey Leute, ihr könnt´s gleich weiter zicken, aber ich möchte Sango etwas zeigen. Also wir sehen uns später wieder." Mit dem legte Miroku seinen Arm um Sangos Schultern und verschwand kurze Zeit später in den dunklen Schatten der Allee.

InuYasha und Kagome starrten die beiden nur an bevor sie sich wieder langsam umdrehten. Eine unangenehme Stille hatte sich ausgebreitet und die vorherige Wut war verschwunden. Kagome kratze sich nervös den Unterarm, räusperte sich leicht und schaute überall hin außer zu InuYasha.

Nach einer kurzen Weile sinnlosem Stehen und wirres Umsehen, hielt Kagome die bedrückende Stille nicht mehr aus und blickt auf. Sie war jedoch überrascht InuYasha auf sie herabsehend zu finden, denn er schien sie schon längere Zeit angestarrt zu haben. Doch anstatt rot zu werden, kreuzte InuYasha bloß seine Arme und grinste zu Kagome.

„Was?" Schnappte die nun leicht verärgerte Kagome. Sein Grinsen gefiel ihm gar nicht und unvortrefflicher Weise bemerkte sie erst jetzt, wie nahe sie ihm wirklich stand. Sie nahm einen kleinen Schritt nach hinten und versuchte ihre Wangenfarbe im Griff zu behalten. Wieso es ihr aber peinlich war wusste sie selber nicht. _´Oh Kami Kagome! Du benimmst dich wie ein kleines, unreifes Schulmädchen!´_

InuYasha musterte sie noch eine Weile bevor er leicht seinen Kopf schüttelte und eine leise Antwort gab. „Nix!" Dann richtete er seinen Blick wieder in die Ferne.

Kagome sah in für eine Weile verwundert an. Sie antwortete ihm jedoch nicht, da sie die Möglichkeit eines weiteren Arguments für zu hoch hielt und wirklich keinen erneuten Streit anfangen wollte.

Die beiden standen kurze Zeit wieder in einer gähnenden Stille, bevor Kagome ihre Hände zusammenklatschte als sie die Bank neben ihnen sichtete. „Ok, was haltest du davon, dass wir uns setzten anstatt uns hier dumm und deppert zu stehen!" Ohne auf seine Antwort zu warten bewegte sie sich zur Bank und setzte sich auf einer Seite hin.

„Keh!" War das einzige was InuYasha sagte, als er sich auf der anderen Seite der Bank hinsetzte. Zwischen ihnen hätten weitere zwei Personen Platz und sie sahen von weiten, na ja auch von näherer Betrachtung, nicht so aus, als würden sie zusammengehören.

Kagome hatte diese erdrückende und unangenehme Stille satt. Für einen weiteren Streit im Moment keine Nerven und wäre aus langweile fast eingeschlafen. Sie hatte jedoch den Entschluss gefasst ein wenig Small Talk zu machen, auch wenn dieser Versuch scheitern sollte, musste sie etwas gegen ihre ermüdende Langeweile tun. Außerdem kannte sie InuYasha nicht richtig und vielleicht, aber auch nur vielleicht, war er ja gar kein so schlechter Kerl.

„Also InuYasha .. du bist ja neu hier? Wo hast du denn früher gelebt?" Zugegeben die Frage war vielleicht einwenig überraschend, doch was sollte sie denn sonst sagen?

InuYasha blickt zu ihr auf, seine Augen weit offen und ein verwunderter Blick kreuzte sein Gesicht. Die Frage schien wie aus dem Nichts und traf ihn wie ein Blitz an einem Sommertag. Er betrachtete sie noch eine Weile stumm und führte einen kurzen Kampf mit sich selbst ob er ihre Frage beantworten und somit ein Gespräch, das sie eindeutig versuchte aufzubauen, weiterleiten oder ihr alle Hoffnung zerschmettern sollte. Nicht lange danach entschied er sich für eine simple Variante, vielleicht wäre es gar nicht so schlimm sich ein bisschen die Zeit mit ihr zu vertreiben. „Osaka."

Kagome blieb für eine Weile ruhig und blickt ins Nirgendwo während sie sich eine Karte von Japan vorstellte. „Das ist weit weg von hier." Dies war ihr erster Gedanke, doch ihren zweiten äußerte sie ebenfalls. Schließlich war sie ein von Natur aus ein neugieriger Mensch. „Wieso hast du dir die Mühe gemacht und bist hier her gekommen?" Nachdem sie das ausgesprochen hatte, erkannte sie den distanzierten Blick von InuYasha und die plötzliche Veränderung seines Verhaltens machte Kagome einwenig Zweifel ob es die richtige Frage zu stellen war.

„Meine Mutter ist gestorben.." Als er das sagte, hatte er seine Augen auf seine Hände gerichtet und versuchte seine traurige Miene zu verstecken. Wieso er ihr das sagte wusste er nicht, die Worte fielen ihm einfach aus dem Mund und unerklärlicher Weise fühlte er sich .. erleichtert. „Da mein Halbbruder mein einziger noch lebender Verwandter ist und ich noch minderjährig bin musste ich wohl oder übel zu ihm ziehen." Wieder hatte er es getan. Er hatte ihr einfach so, was eigentlich nie einfach war, selbst Miroku hatte lange gebraucht um zu ihm durchzukommen, diesem Mädchen seine Geschichte erzählt. Nicht einmal Kikyou wusste das, hatte sie das denn überhaupt gefragt?

„Oh ... das tut mir Leid, aber .. was ist mit deinem Vater?" Kagome hatte nicht vor gehabt es so zu sagen, doch es kam einfach aus ihrem Mund geschossen. Eigentlich wollte sie das gar nicht fragen nachdem sie den verletzten Blick von InuYasha gesehen hatte und zum ersten Mal fühlte sie Mitleid ihm gegenüber.

„Er starb wie ich noch ein Baby war." Erneut hatte er ihr etwas mitgeteilt, das gar nicht ihre Sache war. Innerlich schimpfte er sich selbst und stellte sich ein und die selbe Frage ‚Was war bloß los mit ihm?' Doch das eine gewisse Last nun weniger auf seinen Schultern lag konnte er nicht leugnen.

Kagomes Augen begannen leicht zu zittern. Seine traurige Form und Geschichte brachten Erinnerungen mit sich und die Tatsache, dass InuYasha ihr so etwas überhaupt sagte rührte sie ebenfalls einwenig. „Oh ... ich .. weißt du? Da sind wir gar nicht so verschieden .." Sie versuchte ihren Atem gerade zu halten und ihre Emotionen unter Kontrolle.

InuYashas Kopf schoss wieder auf um ihren Blick zu treffen. Irgendetwas in der Art wie sie es sagte zerrte an seinem Herzen und der gebrochene Ausdruck in ihren Augen ließ sie so verletzlich aussehen. Am liebsten hätte er sich näher gesetzt und sie in die Arme genommen, doch diesen Gedanken verdrängte er schnell. Wieso benahm er sich auf einmal so .. anders?

„... mein Vater ist auch schon lange tot. Er hatte einen Unfall als ich noch klein war." Sie schloss einmal schmerzhaft die Augen um die hervortretenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. Als sie sie wieder öffnete und ihn InuYashas blickte, konnte sie nicht anders als ihm ein kleines, schwaches Lächeln zuzuschießen.

InuYasha blieb eine Weile regungslos und betrachtete das Mädchen vor sich während er ihre Worte einsickern ließ. Er konnte das Salz hinter ihren Augen riechen und obwohl sie ihn anlächelte, schienen ihre Augen nicht mehr so stark wie sonst. Dennoch erwärmte ihn ihr Lachen irgendwie und er konnte sich nicht helfen, als er seine Mundwinkel leicht nach oben kurvte.

Wieder fanden sich die zwei Jugendlichen in einer Stille, doch diesmal war es angenehm. Sie brachen ihren Blickkontakt wieder ab, als sie eine Eule hörten und starrten dann in die Dunkelheit, denn die Laternen erleuchteten nicht sehr viel. Erinnerungen an alte Zeiten schwirrten in ihren Köpfen und doch schien es nicht mehr so weh zu tun wie früher. War es, da sie es jemanden gesagten hatten? Da es schon so lange her war? Oder einfach nur weil sie in Gesellschaft einer Person waren, die ihre Gefühle auf unerwartete Wese veränderte, fremd und dann doch immer wieder erfrischend.

Kagome dachte kurz darüber nach, was gerade geschehen war. Sie hatte ein Gespräch mit InuYasha geführt und überraschend ohne sich mit ihm zu streiten. Außerdem hatte sie dabei etwas über ihn gelernt und auch wenn es nur für einen kurzen Moment war, seine traurige Miene hatte ihr bewiesen, dass hinter seiner Fassade doch noch mehr steckte.

InuYasha auf der anderen Seite wunderte sich was los war. Wieso hatte er ihr das einfach so gesagt? Doch noch schlimmer war, dass er erschreckender Weise Mitleid für sie empfand. Normal fühlte er so etwas anderen gegenüber nicht so leicht und schon gar nicht gegenüber Leuten, die er nicht mochte, aber sogar hier war er sich nicht mehr sicher. Wobei er sich jedoch sicher war, er wollte den verletzten Blick nie wieder auf Kagomes Gesicht sehen und dies war ein beängstigender Gedanke.

Die beiden Denker wurden aus ihrer kleinen Welt gerissen, als Miroku und Sango zurückkamen. InuYasha und Kagome fragten gar nicht was genau zwischen den beiden geschehen war, sie wussten sie würden es früher oder später erfahren.

Der Rest des Dates verlief ruhig. Kagome und InuYasha stritten sich zwar immer wieder über kleine Dinge, doch kein Wort schien so ernst und harsch gemeint wie ihre vorherigen Streite. Miroku und Sango wunderten sich natürlich und freuten sich innerlich, vielleicht war ihr Plan doch zumindest aufgegangen.

Nach dem schnellen und sichtlich entspannteren Essen in WacDonald´s nahm der Abend sein Ende. Denn immerhin war am nächsten Tag wieder Schule und die Kinder brauchten zumindest einwenig Schlaf. Unvortrefflicher Weise wohnten Kagome und Sango gar nicht nah beieinander.

Miroku stattdessen wohnte nur einige Gassen weiter weg als Sango und entschied sich sie zu begleiten. Schon allein deswegen, da er der Nacht nicht traute oder eher weniger den Menschen, die in der Dunkelheit lauerten und nur auf kleine, hilflose Mädchen warteten und von denen gab es genug in Tokio.

Sango schien nicht viel dagegen zu haben, fand den Gedanken, dass Kagome alleine Heim musste jedoch nicht so angenehm. Es kostete viel Mühe und Zeit bis InuYasha endlich überredet wurde Kagome zu begleiten. Obwohl Kagome und InuYasha sich mit Händen und Beinen gegen diese Entscheidung wehrten und Kagome strikt darauf bestand alleine zu gehen, da sie so und so keine Angst hatte, blieb alles erfolglos und die beiden endeten alleine auf einer dunklen Straße Tokios.

InuYasha war eigentlich erleichtert mit ihr mitzugehen, denn ihm gefiel der Gedanke, dass irgendein Perversling Kagome auflauern könnte, ganz und gar nicht. Das würde er jedoch niemals laut aussprechen.

Nach einer Weile standen die zwei Teenager vor den Treppen von Kagomes Schrein. Auf dem Weg hatten sie nicht einmal zwei Worte gewechselt oder sich auch nur einmal angesehen, außer die vielen Seitenblicke die sie sich gegenseitig zuschossen.

Kagome ging einige Schritte vor InuYasha, blieb stehen und drehte sich dann zu ihm um. Sie kreuzte ihre Hände vor sich und schaute langsam zu InuYasha. Gold traf schokoladenbraun und in diesem Moment hörte Kagome für kurze Zeit auf zu atmen. Sie schloss kurz die Augen und genoss die leichte Brise die ihr Gesicht zärtlich massierte. Sie schreckte sich einwenig als sie ihre Augen öffnete und InuYashas intensiven Blick traf.

„Uhmmm ..." Eine Hand strich sanft eine lockergewordene Strähne nervös hinter ihrem Ohr. „Ich .. ich muss dann gehen .." Sie nahm einen langen Atemzug, blickte wirr um die Gegend und traute sich nicht mehr in sein Gesicht zu sehen, da sie seine Augen auf ihr gerichtet spürte. Gerade als sie eine Stufe hochsteigen wollte schoss eine starke Hand hervor und packte vorsichtig ihren Arm. Daraufhin fiel sie gegen InuYashas harte, dennoch sanfte Form und starrte in die seelenzerschmetternden goldenen Augen des Hanyous. „Inu .. InuYasha, was machst du?"

InuYashas Hand wanderte zu ihrem Rücken und stabilisierte sie noch fester an seinen Körper. „Das, was ich schon die ganze Zeit tun wollte..." Sein Kopf näherte sich ihrem gewaltig nahe, eine Hand packte ihr Kinn sanft und zwang das Mädchen ihm tief in die Augen zu blicken, bevor er endgültig ihre Lippen miteinander vereinigte.

Für eine kurze Dauer verlor sich Kagome in dem Kuss, in dem Gefühl der Wärme, die sie umgab. Doch schnell traf sie die Realität und sie stieß sich leicht weg von ihm, blieb aber noch immer in seinen Armen. „InuYasha .. ich .. wir .. das .. wir können das nicht tun!" Sie suchte für Verständnis in seinen Augen, fand jedoch nur Verwirrung, Lust und etwas, dem sie noch keinen Namen geben konnte.

„Wieso nicht?" Es war nicht seine Absicht so laut zu schreien. Es war auch nicht seine Absicht es so schnell zu antworten und von Anfang an war es gar nicht seine Absicht sie zu küssen. Es kam einfach so über ihn und jetzt wollte er sie nicht mal mehr los lassen.

„Wieso?" Ihre Hände schossen auf und umklammerten seine Schultern. „Du fragst wirklich wieso?" Man konnte an ihrer Stimme deutlich erkennen, dass sie entsetzt war. „Verdammt InuYasha, du hast eine Freundin vergessen? Du kannst .. ich kann .. wir können uns nicht leiden und .. und es-" Aber ihre hastige Rede wurde von einem feurigen Kuss unterbrochen.

Zuerst versuchte sie noch dagegen anzukämpfen, doch ihre Versuche ihn abzustoßen wurden allmählich zu solchen, ihn noch fester an sich zu bringen. Es fühlte sich einfach zu gut und richtig an um einfach so aufzuhören. Nach einer anstrengenden und am Ende siegerlosen Schlacht, die in ihren Mündern stattfand, trennten sich die beiden.

Schweratmend lehnte InuYasha seine Stirn gegen ihre und umschlang beide Hände um ihre Hüfte. Was war wieder geschehen? Wieso verspürte er immer dieses Verlangen? Er drückte sie noch fester. Er konnte es nicht mehr leugnen, er wollte dieses Mädchen, doch wie sehr und wie genau musste er noch rausfinden.

„Warum?" Diese Frage drängte sich in Kagome Kopf und sie konnte nicht anders als sie laut zu äußern. Was war geschehen ... oder besser warum? Wieso geschah das alles überhaupt und warum wollte .. nein konnte sie InuYashas Arme nicht verlassen?

InuYasha brachte seinen Kopf wieder zurück um ihr besser in die Augen blicken zu können. „Ich weiß es nicht .." Er wusste wirklich nicht wieso er so reagierte und warum das alles geschah, er war verwirrt und musste es diesmal zugeben.

„InuYasha .. wir können das nicht tun, lass un-"

„Nein!" Dabei schüttelte InuYasha Kagome leicht in seinen Armen. "Nein, Kagome. Ich kann nicht aufhören .. ich weiß nicht warum .. aber es geht nicht!" Es war so und diesmal musste er wirklich zugeben, dass er sich nicht zurückhalten konnte.

„Aber Kikyou?"

„Vergiss sie. Sie muss davon nichts mitbekommen." InuYasha platzierte einen sanften, dennoch dominierenden Kuss auf ihren Lippen und ließ sie dann los. „Du musst jetzt gehen, Prinzessin."

Kagome starrte ihn verwirrt an bevor sie nickte. Sie war einfach zu müde um sich noch mehr den Kopf zu zerbrechen und stieg oder rannte förmlich einige Treppen hoch bevor sie stehen blieb und sich schnell umdrehte. „Hey, InuYasha!" Sie war überrascht ihn noch an der selben Stelle zu finden an der er auch vor kurzem stand und nicht schon zumindest ein paar Schritte gegangen war.

„Hm?"

„Wieso zum Teufel nennst du mich Prinzessin?" Also dies war ihr im Laufe des Abends aufgefallen und sie mochte diesen Namen irgendwie gar nicht. Doch die Art wie InuYasha das sagte ließ ihre Nackenhaare aufstehen.

InuYasha lachte leicht auf und grinste sie an dabei ließ er einen Fangzahn hervortreten. „Na weil du doch die Prinzessin der Zicken bis." Als er ihren entsetzen Gesichtsausdruck lachte er bloß noch mehr auf und steckte seine Hände in seine Hosentaschen.

Kagome fand das sehr kindisch konnte sich aber nicht helfen als ebenfalls leicht zu lachen. Als alle Freude verstummte schaute sie noch einmal in sein grinsendes Gesicht bevor sie selbst lächelte und sich umdrehte. „Gute Nacht, InuYasha." Mit den Worten und einem leichten Kopfschütteln stieg sie die restlichen Treppen empor.

Die Laterne neben InuYasha flackerte ein wenig bevor sie ganz ausging. Er seufzte, fuhr sich über die Mähne und wartete ab bis er Kagome nicht mehr sehen konnte und sich sicher war, dass sie gut angekommen war. Wie sollte er das bloß anstellen? Einerseits war er mit Kikyou zusammen und mochte es und dann wiederum konnte er seine Finger nicht von Kagome lassen und neuerdings dachte er mehr über sie nach als über seine Freundin.

Er seufzte noch einmal. Seit wann war das Leben so kompliziert geworden?

* * *

**naa .. diesmal hab ich sogar zugelassen dass sie sich küssen und sie haben sich sogar etwas kennengelernt und etwas hat begonnen sich zu entwickeln (außerdem hatte ich spaß bei ihrem streit -muahahaha- xDD)**

**bis irgendwann (hoffentlich bald) zum nächsten kapitel**

**reviewt weiterhin so brav .. und bYe bYe**


	10. Das Spiel

**so dala .. hier das neueste chappie! was ich noch im voraus und überhaupt sagen will .. ich weiß es ist verwirrend, aber glaubt mir das whre leben ist so, ich kenne viele die haben ähnliche probleme und verkomplizieren ihr leben ungeheuer und da diese geschichte von solchen teenagern handelt, werden die dinge auch nicht einfach sein .. aber die eigenen gefühle zu erforschen is auch nicht immer einfach ...**

**soo .. genug von mir .. nur noch danke für die reviews und ich hoffe ein paar fragen zumindest beantwortet zu haben**

**read and En-JoY and reVieW

* * *

**

10. Das Spiel

Angst. Es gibt viele verschiedene Arten von Angst.

Manche Menschen haben Angst davor etwas Neues kennen zu lernen. Angst fremde Gefühle zu haben, Angst vor der Unsicherheit und Zurückweisung. Angst ihre Fassade hängen zu lassen und von dem einzigen Menschen der ihnen etwas bedeutet verachtet zu werden. Doch am meisten haben diese Menschen Angst die Pforten zu öffnen und neue Welten zu erforschen, in denen nichts als Chaos und Verwirrung regiert und sie den Pfad finden müssen, der alles Dunkel erhellt.

Andere Menschen hingegen haben Angst zu empfinden. Haben Angst die selben Fehler zu machen wie in der Vergangenheit, andere dorthin zu lassen wo sie am verwundbarsten sind, ihrem Herzen. Angst davor zu fühlen, abgewiesen und verletzt zu werden. Denn die größte Angst ist immer noch die Angst Schmerzen zu haben, nicht nur physisch, viel mehr sogar psychisch. Denn seelische Wunden, Verletzungen die man nicht sehen oder fühlen kann, kann man auch nicht heilen.

Manchmal ist die Angst etwas Gutes. Sie schützt uns vor vielem. Passt auf, dass wir nicht zu weit gehen und erspart uns oft unangenehme Situationen. Doch genau die Angst ist das was uns behindert über unseren Schatten zu springen und ab und zu ist dies das einzige was uns hindert glücklich zu werden.

Aber was geschieht wenn solche Menschen aufeinander treffen, beide ängstlich sich zu binden? Sie leben weiter wie früher, versuchen sich zu ignorieren bis zu dem Punkt an dem es nicht mehr geht und dann .. schließen sie Kompromisse.

„Echt? Aber Sango, kannst du ihm denn überhaupt vertrauen?" Kagome saß auf ihrem Tisch und mampfte an ein selbstgemachtes Sandwich von zu Hause und schaute bedenklich zu ihrer Freundin.

„Ich weiß nicht Kagome-chan, aber süß ist er auf jeden Fall." Die beiden Mädchen begannen zu kichern und ignorierten vollkommen alle anderen Kinder die an ihnen vorbei gingen. Sango war nämlich zu Kagomes Klasse gekommen, da diese in den Pausen besonders leer war, so konnten sie ungestört und ruhig über den vergangenen Abend reden.

„Aber Sango .. sag mal, seit ihr jetzt zusammen oder was!" Endlich als sich ihr Lachen stillte fragte Kagome die brennende Frage, die sie interessierte seit dem sie das Benehmen ihrer Freundin mit Miroku gestern gesehen hatte.

„Uhm .." Sango blickte nach unten als ihre Wangen eine niedliche rote Farbe annahmen. „Nun ja, .. nicht wirklich, aber wir haben uns schon ein zweites Date ausgemacht." Gegen Ende nahm ihre Stimme wieder etwas an Kraft und sie blickte mit Freude gefüllten Augen zu Kagome.

Kagome ließ einen kleinen Freudenschrei für ihre Freundin aus. „Sango, das ist ja toll! Wann? Wo? Wie ... na gut .. nicht wie.." Natürlich bombardierte sie Freundin schnell mit neugierigen Fragen, dabei merkte sie jedoch nie wie unwohl sich Sango fühlte, würde es aber bald erfahren.

Sango rückte ein kleines Stückchen näher. „Kagome deswegen muss ich eben noch mit dir sprechen." Sie blickte ihr tief in die Augen und nahm erneut einen tiefen Atemzug. „Mirokus Eltern sind übers Wochenende weg und er hat ein großes Haus mit einem Swimming Pool .. und da werd ich eben bei ihm übernachten .." Sie schaute kurz auf ihre Hände bevor sich ihre Augen zu den einer überraschten Kagome wendeten.

„Aber Sango ... du kannst doch nicht alleine dort .. ich meine, bist du schon bereit ..?" Kagome war sich nicht sicher ob ihre Freundin schon so weit mit Miroku war. Die beiden waren zwar Mädchen die sich hin und wieder einmal zum Spaß mit Jungs aufführten, doch sich vollkommen jemanden hinzugeben war auch für sie keine schnelle oder einfache Sache. Ein etwas trauriger Blick kreuzte Kagomes Gesicht, sie wusste das bloß allzu gut, es brachte bloß Probleme mit sich.

Sango verdrehte die Augen und richtete sich in ihrer Sitzposition ein wenig auf. „Nein! Außerdem sind wir nicht alleine." Ihre Nervosität kam wieder ein Stück zurück. „Er hat schon InuYasha eingeladen .. und da ich nicht allein dorthin will und er InuYasha nicht mehr ausladen kann ... hab ich für dich zugestimmt!" Sango schenkte Kagome ein süßes Lächeln.

Ihre Freundin sah sie bloß entsetzt an, Mund weit offen. „Du hast was!" Sie blinkte ein paar mal heftig mit ihren Augen und festigte dann einen bösen Blick gegenüber Sango. „Nein! Vergiss es! Ich habe besseres am Wochenende zu tun als mit .. diesem ... Typen zusammenzuhängen, außerdem wollte ich ihm nicht begegnen."

„Kagome-chan! Was hast du denn so viel zu tun?" Sango wollte nicht lockerlassen, ihre Pläne schienen doch aufzugehen und gerade jetzt wollte sie den Faden nicht hängen lassen. „Außerdem, nachdem du mir erzählt hast was gestern zwischen euch vorgefallen ist, habe ich nicht das Gefühl, dass ihr euch nicht leiden könnt." Nun hatte Sango endlich ihren Punkt klar gemacht und schien eindeutig auf der Siegerseite.

Kagome öffnete den Mund um ihn dann wieder zu schließen und nichts als heiße Luft auszulassen. Ihre Miene veränderte sich schnell als sie den gestrigen Abend noch einmal in ihren Kopf durchspielte und ihr Blick senkte sich. „Ja .. aber ..." Diesmal war ihre Stimme sanft und traurig, keine Spur der vorherigen Wut war noch mehr darin zu finden. „ .. aber es ist nur .. ein Spiel, denke ich ... Ich meine er ist immer noch mit Kikyou zusammen .. und als ich sie heute in der Früh gesehen hab haben sie auch sehr glücklich miteinander ausgesehen .." Ihre Augen richteten sich wieder zu Sango, Trauer, wieso auch immer, spiegelte sich in ihren warmen, braunen Augen. „Sango .. ich weiß nicht einmal was los ist .."

Sango konnte sich den bemitleidenden Blick nicht ersparen, dennoch konnte sie nicht locker lassen. Sie verstand ihre Verwirrung, aber was war besser als sich den Dingen zu stellen und herauszufinden was los war? „Ja Kagome, aber wenn du herausfinden willst was Sache ist musst du zu mir kommen, außerdem war es gestern eh ganz ok, ne?" Wieder zierte eine sorgenfreies und etwas ermutigendes Lächeln ihre Lippen. „Hör zu, nimm dein Schwimm und Schlafzeug und komm mit mir mit, es wird sicher ... lustig."

Kagome seufzte leicht auf und lächelte dann ein schiefes Lächeln zu ihrer Freundin bevor sie einen tiefen Atemzug nahm. „Ok .. vielleicht hast du Recht und so ein Ausrutscher muss uns ja nicht wieder passieren."

Sango freute sich, hob jedoch eine Augenbraue bei dem Wort ‚Ausrutscher'. Wie konnte so etwas ein Ausrutscher sein, wenn es schon öfter passiert ist und Erzählungen nach, hatten sie sich sogar so zu sagen gegenseitig gestanden, dass sie etwas voneinander wollten. Doch bevor sie die Möglichkeit hatte Kagome auch nur darauf anzusprechen wurde der eher ruhige Klassenraum brutal seiner Stille entrissen.

Kikyou stampfte wild ins Zimmer, ein wütender Blick war auf ihrem Gesicht platziert und gefolgt wurde sie von einem ebenso aufgebrachten InuYasha. Kagome schluckte schwer bei seinem Anblick. Es war nicht deswegen, dass er heute wieder so gut aussah oder so gefährlich, sondern eher das Gefühl tausender Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch als ihre Augen auf ihn landeten, er schien jedoch nichts davon zu bemerken.

„Verdammt InuYasha! Du hast nie Zeit für mich, jetzt bist du auch am Wochenende weg. Gestern warst du es auch und heute hast du Training und übermorgen wird es wieder etwas anderes sein! Wenn du dich nicht mit mir treffen willst sags mir, sag mir wenn du nicht mehr mit mir zusammen sein willst!" Schrie eine sehr wütende Kikyou die nun mitten im Raum stehen geblieben war und die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

Als InuYasha das Zimmer betrat spürte er es sofort. Er wurde ruhiger als er ihren Duft einatmete und etwas in seinem Inneren machte Kopfsprünge, auch wenn er nicht wusste wieso. Trotzdem war seine erste Sorge Kikyou, ihr Geschreie und Herumgepfauche ging ihm langsam aber doch auf die Nerven. „Hey! Gestern war ich einmal mit meinem Freund aus .. oooh es tut mir Leid. Wegen dem Wochenende ist es auch schon lange ausgemacht und mit dir hab ich so und so immer die letzten Wochen verbracht und was heute angeht, rede doch mit meinem Trainer!"

´_Anscheinend warst du nicht oft genug mit ihr unterwegs sonst wär das zwischen uns nie gewesen.´_ Fügte Kagome noch in ihrem Kopf hinzu als sie dem streitenden Paar zu sah. Ab und zu war sie sich fast sicher, dass InuYasha in ihre Richtung sah, schon fast, als würde er sich somit in Grenzen halten und ruhiger werden. Doch bei diesen Gedanken verdrehte sie bloß die Augen. _´Na klar, weil das ja jemals passieren wird. _

Sie sah den beiden noch eine Weile zu, bis InuYasha endgültig die Nerven verlor. Nachdem sie ihn angeschrieen hatte, dass er sie eh nicht liebe, da er ihr das nie sage, blieb er schweigend stehen und biss sich fest die beiden Kiefer zusammen und marschierte aus dem Zimmer.

Der ganze Raum blieb sprachlos. Kikyou stand bloß kurz schockiert da, bis sie wieder ihre grimmige Fassade aufsetzte und die Arme vor ihrer Brust verschränkte. Mit einem ‚Hmpf!' drehte sie sich zu Yura um und setzte sich hin. Der kalte Blick ließ alle Zuschauer erzittern und prompt drehten sich alle überraschten Gesichter weg von ihr und fuhren fort wo sie davor aufgehört hatten.

Sango seufzte, sie wusste nicht, ob das nun gut oder schlecht für ihren Plan war, aber auf jeden Fall erkannte sie Kagomes Blick und dieser schien verwirrt und erschüttert zu sein, doch am meisten war sie mit ihren Gedanken ganz weit weg.

„Kagome, hu hu?" Sango winkte mit einer Hand vor Kagomes Gesicht und beobachtete wie ihre Freundin langsam wieder auf die Erde zurück kam. „Kagome, was ist los?" Es gefiel Sango ganz und gar nicht, dass Kagome ihre Gesicht wieder verschlossen hatte und es Sango nicht ermöglichte ihre Gedanken zu sehen.

Kagome hüpfte leicht in ihrem Sitz auf als sie von ihren Gedanken entrissen wurde. Sie blinkte ein paar mal zu Sango bevor sie ein schiefes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen platzierte. „Nichts, Sango-chan." Sie blickte sich ein wenig in der Klasse um und blieb mit ihrem Blick für längerer Zeit bei Kikyou stehen.

Es läutete zur Stunde und Sango verabschiedete sich von Kagome um in ihr eigenes Klassenzimmer zu gehen. Kurze Zeit später kam auch der Lehrer ins Zimmer. Kagome wurde wie immer von ihrer Freundin und Sitznachbarin, Ayumi, vollgequasselt, doch sie hörte ihr kaum zu, da sie nicht mehr aufhören konnte zu denken. _´Was ist jetzt los? .. Ich mein . wir .. gestern und heute streitet er sich mit ihr? .. Und anscheinend macht es ihm nicht s aus sie zu betrügen .. sind sie jetzt noch immer zusammen? .. was ist mit mir ..?´_ Zu viele Fragen schossen unbeantwortet durch ihren Kopf und langsam aber sicher hielt sie es in diesem Raum nicht mehr aus. Sie entschuldigte sich beim Lehrer aufs Klo zu gehen und rannte förmlich aus dem Klassenzimmer.

InuYasha war immer noch wütend, keine Ahnung wieso, aber Kikyou brachte ihn in letzter Zeit immer wieder zur Weißglut. Das Schlimme war jedoch, dass Kagomes Präsens ihn heute auf verquere Art beruhigt hatte und nicht nur das, er musste ständig an sie denken und dann war da auch noch seine Aktion gestern. Er verstand die Gefühle nicht, die sich langsam in ihm verbreiteten, doch er wusste sie bedeuteten nichts Gutes.

Gedankenversunken ging er die leeren Gänge der Schule entlang. Jetzt hatte er eh nur Bildnerische Erziehung oder in Kurzform, Zeichnen und das konnte er ruhig schwänzen. Was er aber nicht erwartete, war der süße Duft der ihn schlagartig traf. Er wusste genau von wem er kam und sein neues Ziel war es zur Quelle zu gehen. Wieder ließ er sich von seinen Gefühlen leiten, genau wie gestern, aber in seiner momentanen wütenden Situation schien es instinktiv das einzig Richtige zu sein.

Kagome wusch sich das Gesicht, war jedoch vorsichtig ihre Schminke an den Augen nicht zu verschmieren. Sie hörte wie jemand die Tür aufmachte, dachte sich nichts weiter dabei und ignorierte das nagende Gefühl in ihrem Bauch. Als sie sich jedoch aufrichtete, das Gesicht mit ein paar Papierhandtüchern trocknete und anschließend in den Spiegel sah, bekam sie einen halben Herzinfarkt als sie in die goldenen Augen der Person hinter sich sah.

InuYasha nutze ihre geschockte Haltung und schritt die wenigen Schritte zu ihr, legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte und Bauch und presste sie zu sich. Er brach den Blickkontakte via Spiegel kein einziges Mal ab, auch dann nicht, als er sich ein wenig nach unten beugte um ihren Hals zu küssen. Er grinste leicht als ihr steifer Körper langsam in seinen Armen schmolz und sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter lehnte.

„Du siehst gut aus heute, Prinzessin." Wisperte er in ihr Ohr, bevor er sie in seinen Armen umdrehte und schnell auf das Waschbecken hinsetzte und sich zwischen ihren Beinen platzierte. Die vorherige Wut, die er immer noch von Kikyous und seinem Streit mit sich trug war nun vollkommen verblasst, nur noch Lust und ein Gefühl, dem er noch keinem Namen geben konnte durchquerten seinen Körper.

Kagomes anfänglicher Schock war weg und sie verlor sich in seiner Berührung, das Gefühl von ihm brachte einfach eine gewisse Wärme und Geborgenheit, die sie einfach nicht verstand. Sie platzierte ihre Hände auf seinen Wangen als sie seine auf ihrem unteren Rücken spürte. Sie beugte sich, da sie auf dem Waschbecken saß und somit größer war als InuYasha, nach unten und fing seine Lippen in einen süßen Kuss.

InuYasha war weder überrascht noch fühlte er sich schuldig oder verwirrt in diesem Moment. Es fühlte sich alles zu richtig an um daran zu zweifeln, genauso wie für Kagome.

Nach einer Weile, einem schweren Kampf der Zungen und ein wenig Herumgefummel, lehnte sich Kagome endlich zurück. Sie rastete ihre Hände auf InuYashas Schultern und seufzte auf. InuYasha entging ihr Verhalten nicht und ihr Unbehagen ließ ihn beinahe auch so fühlen.

„Was ist los?" Seine Augen bohrten sich tief in ihre Seele, so als suchten sie dort eine Antwort auf viele Fragen. Er schaffte es seinen Griff an Kagome zu festigen und sie noch näher an sich zu drücken. Aus einem unerklärlichen Grund wollte er sie einfach nur halten.

Kagome schloss kurz die Augen, seufzte noch mal schaute dann wieder ein wenig hinab zu dem Hanyou. „InuYasha, was ist zwischen uns?" Jetzt hatte sie es endlich getan, sie hatte sich getraut zu fragen.

Stille erstreckte sich durch den Raum als InuYasha, einwenig mitgenommen von der Frage, sich eine Antwort überlegte. „Es gibt kein _uns_, es gibt bloß ab und zu mal ein _wir_." Sagte er schließlich gelassen, ließ sie jedoch immer noch nicht los.

Kagome starrte ihn eine Weile regungslos an während sie seine Worte wie ein Schwamm in sich hineinzog. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie alles genau registriert und sich eine Meinung gebildet hatte. „Also bin ich bloß da um ab und zu für Kikyou einzuspringen oder sie eifersüchtig zu machen, das heißt wenn du noch mit ihre zusammen bist." In ihrer Stimme lag ein gewisser verletzter Unterton und in ihren Augen fehlte jegliches Strahlen, was InuYasha traurig feststellen musste.

Er lehnte sich ein wenig nach hinten um sie besser ansehen zu können, ließ seinen Griff trotz allem aber nicht locker. „Was, du wolltest es doch auch." Ohne eine Antwort, sondern nur einen verdutzen Blick zu bekommen, fuhr er fort. „Außerdem, das habe ich nie gesagt. ... und ja, ich bin noch mit Kikyou zusammen .." Ein unangenehmes Gefühl durchzog seinen Magen bei diesen Worten. „.. aber sie soll davon nichts erfahren. Du und ich wollen unseren Spaß, nicht wahr? Also wieso auch nicht .. es muss ja auch kein anderer wissen." Er lächelte sie ein wenig verführerisch an.

Kagome hatte aber immer noch ihre Zweifel. „Wieso bist du dann überhaupt noch mit ihr zusammen?" Nicht, dass es ihr irgendetwas ausmachte, aber selbst wenn es ihre Erzfeindin war, fand sie es nicht schön jemanden so zu betrügen. „Ich meine ihr streitet euch doch oft .. und .. und .. hast du denn . gar keine ... Skrupel?" Ein verwirrter Blick war auf ihrem Gesicht gepflastert.

InuYasha ließ ein leises Knurren von seiner Brust ausbrechen. Skrupel? Na ja, normal blieb er immer bei einer Freundin und falls er nichts mehr von ihr wollte machte er einfach mit ihr Schluss, nun ja, manchmal blieb er auch nur mit einer zusammen wegen dem guten ... Matratzensport. Doch die Situation in der er sich befand war was vollkommen neues. Etwas in ihm regte sich jedes Mal wenn er an Kagome dachte oder ihr begegnete und vor Angst herauszufinden was los war und möglicher Weise verletzt zu werden, blieb er bei Kikyou, um sich vorzumachen, dass alles in Ordnung mit ihm sei.

Er wusste selbst nicht wie er zu diesem Entschluss gekommen war, aber auch der Fakt, dass Kikyou das erste Mädchen war, das er in Tokio kennen gelernt hatte und er mit ihr seine Trauer bearbeitet hatte, ließ ihn sich schuldig fühlen. Er hatte sie mit seinem Charme betört und ins Bett gekriegt, nachdem es ihm gefiel entschied er sich sie als Freundin zu haben. Kurze Zeit später begann er das Mädchen auch wirklich zu mögen, doch lieben tat er sie sicher nicht.

Da war sich InuYasha sicher, er hatte noch nie jemanden geliebt außer seine Eltern und dies auf eine andere Art. Höchstens mochte er ein Mädchen besonders gern, doch zu mehr kam es nie. Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als er zwei Hände spürte, die ihn sanft nach hinten stupsten.

Kagome beobachtete ihn eine kurze Weile und fühlte sich schlecht überhaupt gefragt zu haben. Hatte ihr InuYasha eigentlich ein Angebot gemacht? Wieso sonst hatte er gesagt, dass niemand davon erfahren müsste? Je mehr sie darüber nachdachte desto mehr fand sie ihre eigene Wahrheit hinter seinen Worten.

So ein Spiel zwischen ihnen würde ihr Leben vielleicht erfrischen, das heißt natürlich nur so lange sie ein Spieler blieb. Aber noch hatte sie das Gefühl ihre Emotionen unter Griff zu haben. Und damit versiegelte sie ihre Entscheidung, sie würde dem ganzen eine Chance geben. Sie war eben zu weit drinnen in der Geschichte um jetzt aufzuhören und irgendetwas in ihr sagte ihr, dass sie nicht mehr aufhören konnte, ihre Gedanken handelten auch nur mehr von ihm.

Sie stieß ihn leicht von sich weg um auf ihre eigenen Beine stehen zu können. „Vergiss es!" Sie lächelte ihn leicht an und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss. „_Wir_ sehen uns am Wochenende bei Miroku." Sie achtete darauf das –wir- besonders zu betonen, bevor sie aus dem Raum schritt um sich um einen wütenden Lehrer zu kümmern.

InuYasha stand kurze Zeit regungslos da. Dann bildete sich ein Grinsen in seinem Gesicht. Er wusste nicht genau was da lief, aber er wusste sie hatten einen Deal. Seine Gefühle konnte er verstecken seine Triebe aber nicht und Kikyou half ihm da auch nicht weiter. Grinsend ging er aus dem Mädchenklo und marschierte weiter durch die leise Schule.

Keiner von beiden wusste jedoch, dass Gefühle die Eigenschaften hatten sich anzuschleichen, zu verwirren und zu verletzten. Dies gehörte noch zu den Dingen die sie erfahren mussten. Die einen auf die Weise und die anderen auf die, doch im Endeffekt kann man sein Schicksal nicht selbst bestimmen und ihres war schon längst gesponnen.

* * *

**also let the game begin .. mal sehen was weiter daraus wird, die anfänglich scheinende kontrolle über die gefühle kann ja kaum so bleiben, denn für die kann man ja nix .. doch die angst wird immer im weg stehen .. beiderseits, was wird aber mit dem treffen am wochenende? ...vieles erwartet euch mal wieder im nächsten kapitel gg**

**bYe bYe**


	11. Der Anfang

hi leutchen .. sry, dass es diesmal länger gedauert hat ... hab bloß ein wenig das interesse an der geschichte verloren und finde sie nicht mehr toll ...

naja .. aber ich werd trotzdem weiterschreiben, das nächste kapitel wird dann hoffentlich auch bald geupdated werden

danke für die reviews! viel spaß beim lesen

* * *

**11. Der Anfang**

Die restlichen Schultage vergingen schnell. Nichts neues war passiert, wenn man die kleinen Vorfälle zwischen Kagome und InuYasha nicht einbezog. Es waren nahezu normal oder gar perfekte Schultage, die perfekt schnell vergingen, für manch einer Empfinden zu schnell.

Die heimlichen Treffen, oft dem Zufall oder der Stimmung überlassen, wurden selbst vor ihren Freunden geheim gehalten. Etwas in Kagome brachte es einfach nicht übers Herz das Sango mitzuteilen. Vielleicht weil sie sich schämte oder vielleicht weil sie es einfach nur noch anregender fand, wenn es niemand wüsste .. wenn das Verbotene so verlockend klang. Doch in diesen wenigen Tagen war es nicht wirklich oft zu diesen kleinen .. Vorfällen gekommen und wenn, dann ging es nie über wildes küssen und einwenig betatschen hinaus.

Einmal blieb Kagome zufälliger Weise genauso lange wie InuYasha in der Schule. InuYasha hatte da gerade Fußballtraining und Kagome schaute ihn bei den letzten Minuten spielen zu. Er trug kein Hemd so, dass sie seine gut geformten Oberkörper sehen konnte. Die leicht verschwitzte Aussicht seines Six Packs und trainierten Brust, wobei seine glatte und vom Sommer gebräunte Haut ebenfalls einen großen Faktor spielte, war einfach zu viel für Kagome. Zu ihrem Glück war Kikyou schon längst nach Hause gegangen. Nach seinem Spiel hatte Kagome auf ihn vor den Toren der Schule gewartet und schon fast automatisch nachdem sie sich gesehen hatten, verschwanden sie hinter den Gebüschen.

Ein anderes mal hatte InuYasha sie überrascht als er plötzlich vor ihrem Fenster stand. Ohne zu zögern, obwohl sie noch einwenig verwundert war, ließ sie ihn rein. Es verging wie immer. Keiner von beiden wusste wie lag sie miteinander rummachten, keiner sagte auch nur ein einziges Wort und beide verstanden sich nur per Blick.

Am Freitag Vormittag hatte InuYasha wieder einen Streit mit Kikyou und Kagome rannte gerade wütend den Gang entlang, da sie erst kürzlich ein Gespräch mit Hojo geführt hatte und diese waren immer schlimm für ihre Nerven. Die Gänge waren rammelvoll mit Kindern und dennoch schafften es die beiden Teenager sich über eine gewisse Distanz zu sichten. Der Drang übereinander herzufallen war zu dieser Zeit am stärksten, doch in ihrer momentanen Situation war das unmöglich. Also gingen sie frustriert aneinander vorbei, InuYasha konnte sich jedoch nicht von allem abhalten und streifte ganz sanft mit seinen Krallen an ihrem Arm.

InuYasha wusste selbst nicht wieso er sich so sehr nach ihrer Berührung sehnte doch im Laufe der Tage wurde dieser Drang immer stärker. Die Streite mit Kikyou nahmen zu und die Zeit die er mit ihre verbrachte ab, stattdessen sah er Kagome auf einmal viel öfter. Schlimmer noch, er hatte nichts dagegen...

Kagome fand sich am Freitagnachmittag vor der Tür eines riesigen Hauses. Neben ihr hüpfte eine aufgeregte Sango herum und wartete ungeduldig auf das Öffnen der Tür. Kurze Zeit später kam ein halbnackter Miroku nur in Badehose und ließ die überraschten Teenager ins große Haus.

Kagome schluckte zunächst schwer als sie Mirokus gut gebauten Körper sah, sie vergaß jedoch zu atmen als sie sein Haus erst mal von innen sah. Große Räume modern möbliert mit einigen antiken Stücken hin und wieder sichtbar. Alles in einem ein angenehmer Ort und die beiden Mädchen konnten ihre Münder den ganzen Weg zum Hallenschwimmbad nicht zu machen.

„Im Sommer geben wir das Dach weg." Erklärte Miroku als er die beiden zur anderen Seite des nach Chlor riechenden Raumes brachte. Ein kleines Grinsen bildete sich auf seinen Lippen und er redete weiter, auch wenn er die Aufregung der beiden Mädchen deutlich vernahm. Er führte sie eine Treppe hinauf und zeigte ihnen ein Zimmer. Dort stellten sie ihre Taschen ab. Miroku meinte, sie sollten sich umziehen und wieder runter ins Schwimmbad kommen. Einer Ohrfeige später ging er aus dem Raum und ließ die beiden Mädchen alleine.

Nach einigen Minuten kamen Sango und Kagome die Treppe hinunter und direkt in den großen, bewässerten Raum indem Miroku schon auf sie wartete. Er saß am Rand des Pools und seine Augen weiteten sich um das zehnfache als er die beiden Mädchen sah.

Kagome trug einen schwarzen Bikini mit weißen Streifen. Sangos war ein ebenfalls schwarz, hatte jedoch pinke Punkte. Sie trugen beide ihre Handtücher in den Händen und legten sie auf zwei beliebige Liegen. Miroku interessierte sich kaum um Kagome und seine Augen fixierten sich bloß auf Sango als er langsam aufstand und sich zu ihr begab.

Miroku blieb vor Sango stehen und legte seine Arme um ihre schmalen Hüften. Er drückte sie leicht gegen seinen halbnackten Körper und brachte somit auch eine gesunde Farbe in ihr Gesicht. Sango war nur ein kleines bisschen kleiner als er, dennoch musste er seinen Kopf leicht nach unten lehnen um ihr einen kurzen Kuss zu geben.

„Willst du zuerst schwimmen oder gleich in mein Zimmer gehen?" Egal wie aufregend er klang, fand Sango es sehr abturnend, dass ihre beste Freundin daneben stand. Eine Ohrfeige war seine Antwort.

„Oi, Miroku! Wirst du es nie lernen!"

Die tiefe Stimme hallte durch den ohnehin schon hohlhörigen Raum. Also Kagome InuYasha auf der anderen Seite des Pools sah, spürte se wie ihre Knie sich in Pudding verwandelten. Tausend Schmetterlinge schwirrten in ihrem Bauch und ihr Herz raste wie verrückt, so laut, dass es beinahe weh tat in ihren Ohren.

Er stand dort in einer verwaschenen Jean und seiner Sportjacke, ein Rucksack hin locker an seiner Schulter. In dem Moment indem sich ihre Augen trafen, war sich Kagome sicher für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde nicht atmen zu können. Die Szene von heute morgen in der Schule spielte sich in ihrem Kopf ab und sie schluckte schwer bevor sie ihren Blick abwand.

Nervös blickte sie umher und bewegte sich langsam auf den Pool zu und versuchte ihre Nerven zu beruhigen. Sie wusste, dass sie InuYasha mehr als nur körperlich mochte, doch all zu tiefe Gefühle hatte sie gehofft nicht für ihn zu haben. Es tat jedoch jetzt schon weh, dass er immer noch mit Kikyou zusammen war und sie selbst bloß für ab und zu verwendete. Dieser Gedanke versetzte ihr einen leichten Stich. Das war nicht gut, das war gar nicht gut.

Sie wusste gar nicht mehr wie lange es gedauert hatte sich von ihrer letzten festen Beziehung zu erholen, sie wusste aber wie schwer es war. Der Fakt, dass ihr InuYasha tiefer als ihr lieb war unter ihre Haut fuhr gefiel ihr gar nicht. Auch wenn ihr Verstand sagte, es sei besser ihm nie wieder näher als fünf Meter zu kommen fand ihr Körper immer einen Weg ihm nahe zu sein.

Sie seufzte als ihre Beine Kontakt mit dem schwülen Wasser machten und sie sich am Beckenrand hinsetze. Sie drehte ihren Kopf wieder in InuYashas Richtung und beobachtete als er sich langsam von seinen Klamotten befreite. Ein Grinsen bildete sich auf ihren Lippen als sie darüber nachdachte, was sie tun würden wenn sie erst mal alleine wären. Kagome wusste, dass ihre Gefühle schon zu stark waren um sie zu ignorieren oder zu vertreiben also konnte sie nichts tun, nichts außer den Moment genießen und hoffen, dass ihr Spiel nicht allzu schnell enden würde.

Miroku hatte seine volle Aufmerksamkeit nun auch auf seinen Freund gerichtet und begrüßte ihn mit einem typischen Handschlag. „Hey, ´Yash. Wolltest du nicht schon vor einer Stunde da sein?"

InuYasha zog nun das letzte seiner Kleidungsstücke aus bis auf die Badehose, die er trug. Er richtete sich auf und ging zum Wasser. Es war schwer für ihn Kagome nicht sofort anzuspringen, überhaupt nach so einem schweren Tag wo er einfach jemanden brauchte um sich wieder besser zu fühlen, aber der Anblick von Kagomes Körper in nur einem knappen Bikini zerrte an seine Kontrolle.

„Huh ... oh ja..." Er hatte Miroku kaum zu gehört, konnte aber gerade noch seine letzten Worte vernehmen. „Der Meister wollte, dass ich irgendwelchen verfickten Anfängern was beibringe. Der Alte geht mir echt schon total am Arsch." Sein Blick verhärtete sich als er den Boden böse anblickte.

Sango befand sich nun neben Miroku und legte einen Arm auf seine Schulter. Sie blickte verwundert hin und her zwischen Miroku und InuYasha. „Meister? Anfänger? Beibringen? Habe ich irgendetwas verpasst?" Sango hatte nicht viel gegen InuYasha, außer dass er mit Kikyou zusammen war. Ansonsten fand sie ihn sogar nett, wusste jedoch nicht viel von ihm. Jetzt wo sie seinen gut gebauten Körper sah, war sie neugierig. Miroku ging dreimal die Woche ins Fitness Center, aber was war mit InuYasha?

InuYasha hob wieder den Kopf und starrte sie mit einer emotionslosen Miene an. Bevor er ihr jedoch antworten konnte, pfuschte ihm Miroku ins Wort hinein. „Er trainiert Karate zweimal in der Woche, da er sonst noch Fußball spielt. Sein Meister ist der Trainer und er mag es anscheinend ihm Extra- Aufgaben zu geben." Bei dem letzten Kommentar kicherte Miroku einwenig und bekam dafür einen gefährlich Blick von InuYasha.

Kagome war ebenfalls neugierig geworden und achtete auf die Konversation. Das war es also, deswegen _der_ Körper. InuYasha spielte anscheinend nicht nur Fußball sondern trainierte auch Karate. Kagome war sichtlich erstaunt. Sie wurde jedoch von ihren Gedanken gerissen als sie ein lautes, platschendes Geräusch hörte, so als hätte jemand etwas schweres ins Wasser geworfen. Kurze Zeit später tauchte InuYasha vor ihr im Wasser auf und bevor sie auch nur aufschreien konnte spritze er sie nass.

Auch wenn sie sich nun näher waren, wusste es niemand außer sie selbst und keiner sollte es auch erfahren. Außerdem durfte Kagome auch nicht wissen, dass InuYasha begann sie mehr zu mögen als er sollte und irgendwie machte es Spaß Kagome so auf die Palme zu bringen. Also entschloss er sich kurzer Hand sich wie das Arschloch das er war zu benehmen und ihre ruhige Zeit zu unterbrechen. Oh, wie ihm das auch Spaß machte.

Hinter sich hörte sie den verzweifelten Seufzer von Sango. „..und es hatte alles so schön begonnen." Kagome ignorierte jedoch das Geschwafel ihrer Freundin und ließ sich wie eine Furie ins Wasser sinken und verfolgte dann InuYasha. Das ganze Wasserspiel kam ihr bekannt vor, aber diesmal waren sie in einem Pool.

InuYasha schwamm ihr davon und lachte wie wild. Es war ein Wunder, dass er nicht zu viel Wasser in seinen Mund bekam. Kagome sah ihn nur böse an und formte ihren Augen zu Schlitzen während sie ihn verfolgte. „Na warte du Schweinehund!"

InuYasha schwamm schnell, das musste Kagome zugeben, aber mit einwenig Geschick und Verstand schaffte sie es InuYasha zu erreichen und schnell seinen Kopf unter Wasser zu tauchen. InuYasha war anfangs überrascht, kam jedoch schnell wieder zu seinen Sinnen. Gekonnt entfesselte er sich von Kagomes Griff unter Wasser und in kürzester Zeit tauchte er neben ihr auf und steckte ihren Kopf ins Wasser. „Wen nennst du hier einen Schweinehund!"

Sango und Miroku beobachteten das Szenario und seufzten wegen dem kindischen Verhalten ihrer Freunde. Es machte keinen Spaß jetzt ins Wasser zu gehen während zwei Kinder Katz und Maus im ganzen Pool spielten.

„Ich hol mir was zum Trinken." Meinte Miroku als er sich zu Tür bewegte, aus der InuYasha und die drei Teenager anfangs gekommen waren. „Kommst du mit oder .." Er brauchte gar nicht weiterreden, denn Sango schoss von ihrer Position und war schnell neben Miroku.

„Falls du denkst, dass ich hier alleine mit diesen zwei streitsüchtigen Babys bleibe, dann hast du dich gewaltig geirrt." Mit dem trat sie einen Schritt vor ihm und verschwand aus der Tür. Miroku starrte ihr bloß mit einem kranken Grinsen hinterher bevor er kurz seinen Kopf nach hinten drehte.

„HEY, Wir holen uns was zum Trinken! Bleiben wahrscheinlich etwas länger weg ..." Schrie er über den ganzen Raum. Die zwei kämpfenden Teenager gaben jedoch keine Reaktion und schienen Nichts gehört zu haben. Mit einem Kopfschütteln ging Miroku aus dem Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

InuYasha hatte aber was gehört, er hatte es deutlich gehört. Sobald er das Einschnappen des Schlosses vernahm, packte er Kagome bei den Unterarmen und drehte sie so, dass ihr Gesicht zu ihm gewand war. Eifrig presste er seine Lippen gegen ihre und wartete ab bis sie von ihrem Schock heruntergekommen war. Doch auch dann machte er keine Versuche den Kuss zu vertiefen. Auch wenn es das war, worauf er den ganzen Tag gewartet hatte, als er ihre weichen Lippen spürte wollte er nichts anderes als für immer so bleiben.

Kagome erholte sich schnell und schmolz in seinen Armen, die sich langsam von ihren Armen zu ihren Hüften bewegten. Ihre nassen Körper pressten sich gegeneinander und bildeten eine gewisse Wärme. Kagome war überrascht und befürchtete ihre Freunde würden das Sehen, da sie ja nur bemerkt hatte, wie sie verschwanden, aber in diesem Fall beschloss sie sich ganz auf InuYasha und seine knuddeligen Ohren zu verlassen.

Was sie aber noch mehr überraschte war, dass dieser Kuss so unschuldig, zart und süß war, wie noch nie einer zuvor. Sie wusste nicht was los war und traute sich selbst nicht den Kuss zu vertiefen. Aus irgendeinem unerklärbaren Grund fühlte es sich gut und richtig an.

InuYasha befand sich in diesem Moment in einer Art Trance. Er war umgeben von ihrem Duft, ihren Geschmack und ihrem Gefühl. Er bemerkte kaum als er seinen Kopf zurückzog und ihre Schönheit in sich hineinsaugte. So, wie sie zu ihm hinaufschaute mit nassen Haaren und braunen Augen voller Verwirrung, sah sie so unschuldig aus.

Er bemerkte kaum wie er sie gegen den Beckenrand presste, langsam und vorsichtig. Wie das Mondlicht durch die glasigen Wände hineinschien und die beiden in einen silbernen Vorhang umhüllte. Wie er langsam eine Hand zu ihrem Gesicht hob und mit seinem Daumen ihre Wange und Lippen streichelte. Oder wie er sie am Kinn festhielt und sich wieder nach unten beugte um einen bittersüßen Kuss auf ihren Lippen zu platzieren.

In Kagomes Kopf drehte sich alles. InuYashas Aktionen verwirrten sie und erweckten auch gleichzeitig eigenartige Gefühle in ihr. All ihre Gedanken wurden abgeschalten und sie ließ sich von ihren Gefühlen leiten. Diese simplen, unschuldigen Geschehnisse überforderten sie einfach und nebelten ihren Kopf mit einem dämmrigen Schleier ein. Das Einzige auf was sie fixiert war, waren seine Augen, sie bemerkte nicht einmal die Hand auf ihrem Gesicht oder die auf ihrer Hüfte, die sie leicht streichelte.

InuYasha kam ihr noch näher, so dass er genau spüren konnte wie ihre Körper perfekt zueinander passten, wie zwei zusammengehörige Puzzelstücke. Seine beiden Hände stillten und blieben auf ihrer Taille stehen. Seine warmen Lippen trällerten einen heißen Weg entlang ihres Halses bis zu ihrem Ohr. „Was tust du mir an, Kagome?"

Kagome zitterte einwenig. Ob es wegen der Körpernähe, seinem heißen Atem oder einfach wegen der Frage war, konnte sie nicht sagen. Als er seinen Kopf langsam zur Seite drehte um wieder einen sanften Kuss auf ihren Lippen zu platzieren, blieb ihr auch keine Zeit zum Antworten. Doch auch so wusste sie keine, die Frage jedoch verstand sie, denn sie konnte ihn das Selbe fragen.

„Ich .." Mehr kam zunächst nicht raus. Ihre Hände fanden den Weg in seine nasse Mähne und umklammerten seinen Nacken. Ein kurzer Blick in die Augen und dann näherten sich ihre Köpfe gleichzeitig einander und trafen sich in einen Kuss. Diesmal war er nicht unschuldig, aber auch nicht wild. Er war süß, dennoch gewagt.

InuYasha biss ihr leicht auf die Unterlippe als sie den Kuss abbrachen und sich tief in die Augen blickten. Immer noch betäubt von ihren Handlungen, wagte es Kagome eine Frage zu stellen, eine die ihr ständig durch den Kopf lief. „InuYasha ..." Sie festigte ihren Griff auf seinen Schultern ein kleines Bisschen. „..warum bist du immer noch mit Kikyou zusammen?" Sie konnte fühlen wie sein Körper ersteifte und erkannte wie schnell sich sein Blick härtete.

Mit einem schnellen Handgriff löste sich InuYasha von Kagomes Armen und nahm einen Schritt zurück ins Wasser. Wie sehr er auch ihren Anblick genoss, die Frage brachte ihn zurück. Mit einer wütenden Miene und beinahe verachtender Stimme antwortete er ihr. „Das... kann dir scheiß egal sein!" Wieso er so sauer war konnte er sich selbst auch nicht erklären. Vielleicht war es nicht die Frage an sich, sondern, dass gerade Kagome sie ihm gestellt hatte, das Mädchen, weswegen er sich das selbst fragte.

Kagome war viel zu schockiert um ihm zu antworten. Was sollte sie denn auch sagen? Dass es sehr wohl ihre Sache war, da sie immerhin seine kleine Affäre war? Nein, was hatte sie sich denn dabei gedacht? _´Ich bin ihm doch vollkommen egal .. nur ein Zeitvertreib. Er würde mich nie ... Oh Gott! Ich bin lächerlich!_ Aus irgendeinem Grund wollten Tränen unbedingt ihre Augen verlassen, doch ihre Selbstbeherrschung hielt sie zurück.

Weswegen das auch war, wegen seinem rauen Verhalten oder den Gedanken die in ihr rumschwirrten. Auf jeden Fall hatte sie das vorige Ereignis vollkommen vergessen als sie in ihrem Selbstmitleid verfiel. Wut machte sich jedoch schnell in ihr bemerkbar.

Sie wollte ihm gerade mit ihrem neu entflammten Zorn antworten, als sich eine Tür öffnete und Sango und Miroku wieder in den Raum kamen.

* * *

**hehe .. so, dass war ein cliffie gg und es war kurz .. sry, das nächste wird dann hoffentlich länger und da werdet ihr auch mehr über inuyashas und kikyous beziehungen erfahren, auch wenn es nicht allzu besonders ist ... er hat eben auch seine gründe wieso er es nicht so einfach hat**

**bis hoffentlich bald**

**bYe bYe**


	12. Der nächste Schritt

**hi leute, also ich hab versucht schnell zu updaten .. hatte aber doch nicht so viel zeit wie erwartet .. **

**ok hier is das nächste kapitel .. und eine kleine warnung, gegen ende ist es nicht ganz so rein .. man könnte sagen der titel spricht für sich**

**viel spaß beim lesen!

* * *

**

**12. Der nächste Schritt**

Stille. Nervöse Tropfen kullerten Mirokus Stirn hinunter als er zwischen den Teenagern hin und her blickte. Schon seit einer Stunde nun sprachen sie kein Wort mehr, nicht seit dem Kagome und InuYasha einen sinnlosen Streit über Chlor geführt hatten. Nun standen die vier Jugendlichen immer noch im Hallenbad, keiner wagte es jedoch mit einigen Worten die unangenehme Spannung zu durchbohren.

InuYasha und Kagome hatten Abstand von einander genommen und starrten sich hin und wieder grimmig an. Auch wenn sie innerlich verzweifelt über ihre Situation waren, kam nur die pure Wut an die Oberfläche. Hin und wieder schossen sie sich auch zerschmetternde Blicke zu.

Sango stand von ihrem Platz auf und die abrupte Bewegung zog alle Blicke auf sie. Sie blickte böse zu Kagome und InuYasha, nahm Anlauf und sprang mit einem eleganten Kopfsprung ins Wasser. Miroku war ebenfalls zu genervt um weiterhin neben seinen angespannten Freunden zu sitzen. Schnell stand er auf und war mit einem Satz im Wasser verschwunden.

Sangos Lachen und Mirokus spielerische Angriffsschreie hallten durch den leisen Raum. Das Plätschern des Wassers schmerzte beinahe in InuYashas Ohren, dennoch schaffte er es sich nur auf eines zu konzentrieren, auf Kagome sauer zu sein. Obwohl es klappte nicht so ganz wie er es wollte, denn irgendwie konnte er nicht richtig wütend auf sie sein.

Kagome seufzte und blickte zu ihrer Freundin, die sich im Moment sehr zu amüsieren schien. Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr InuYasha auch nur anzuschauen, ihr voriger Streit und seine arrogante Art gingen ihr im Moment einfach nur auf die Nerven und sie war kurz davor ihre Sachen zu packen und Heim zu fahren. Dort würde sie sich wahrscheinlich die Augen ausheulen, wieso wusste sie nicht, aber ihre ganze Situation machte sie depressiv.

Langsam stand auch sie von ihrer Liege auf und zog InuYashas neugierigen Blick auf sich. Sie konnte seine Augen auf ihren in Bikini gekleideten Körper spüren, würdigte ihn jedoch keines Blickes. Langsam machte sie sich auf dem Weg zum Schwimmbad und näherte sich so gut wie möglich ihren Freunden, ohne selbst ins Wasser zu gehen.

„Hey Leute, ich schau mich mal im Haus um. Hab ja noch nicht viel gesehen außer den Weg hierher." Sie schenkte ihren Freunden ein süßes Lächeln und ignorierte Sangos besorgte Miene. „Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht, Miroku." Sagte sie noch dazu, höflichkeitshalber.

Miroku runzelte zunächst die Stirn und lächelte sie dann ebenfalls an. „Nein." Er zwinkerte zu Sango. „Du kannst machen was du willst, .. aber das Haus ist groß und wir wollen ja nicht, dass du verloren gehst..." Er entschied sich das Gekicher von InuYasha nicht weiter zu beachten. „Deswegen sollte InuYasha mit dir gehen."

Der letzte Satz traf Kagome und InuYasha wie ein Blitz und gleichzeitig floss ein lautes „NANI?" aus ihren Mündern. Aber sie hätten es voraussehen können, irgendwie schafften es Sango und Miroku sie immer miteinander fest zu binden. Die beiden Teenager wussten das es sinnlos war mit Miroku darüber zu streiten, es war sein Haus und am Ende würden sie so und so gemeinsam gehen müssen.

Kagome wollte InuYasha in diesem Moment jedoch wirklich nicht sehen oder noch schlimmer, mit ihm alleine sein. Sie öffnete gerade ihren Mund um mitzuteilen, dass sie doch lieber da bleiben würde, als ihr InuYasha dazwischen fuhr.

„Ok, ich wollte sowieso auch gehen..." Er war schon bei der Tür und wartete ungeduldig auf Kagome. Eigentlich wollte er für noch eine Weile sauer spielen, aber er erkannte, dass er nicht mehr konnte. Die ganzen Frustrationen die er den ganzen Tag lang erlebt hatte, mitunter auch der Streit mit Kikyou, mussten irgendwie verarbeitet werden und dazu brauchte er jemanden. Aber nicht irgendeinen, er brauchte Kagome.

Früher wäre das nicht so, früher hätte er sich irgendein Mädchen geschnappt um sich besser zu fühlen, doch nun war der Drang nach Kagome stärker als alles andere. Von all seiner Verwirrung konnte er sich eines jedoch ganz klar ausmalen, er wollte nicht so lange mit ihr im Streit sein und er musste mit ihr alleine sein. Also nutze er gleich die erste Gelegenheit die sich ihm bot, wer wusste, dass sie so schnell kommen würde.

Kagome starrte ihn bloß mit weit offenen Augen an und schluckte schwer. Sie verstand, sie mussten noch einige Dinge klären. Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihren zwei Freunden um und winkte ihnen ein Tschüss, bevor sie langsam auf InuYasha zuging und mit ihm hinter der Tür verschwand.

Sie gingen in Stille die Treppen hinauf. Kagome folgte InuYasha und konnte fühlen wie die Nervosität in ihr brodelte. Hätte sie nicht einwenig länger Zeit haben können? Als sie in einem Zimmer zum Halt kamen und InuYasha die Tür schloss, begann ihr Herz noch wilder zu rasen.

„Wo .. wo sind wir?" Schließlich traute sich Kagome aufzusprechen und somit auch vom eigentlichen Thema abzulenken. Dass InuYasha sie dauernd mit feurigen Augen ansah half ihr nicht, sich besser zu fühlen. Eine zitternde Hand fuhr durch ihre nun schon trockenen Haare.

„In einem Gästezimmer.." Antwortete ihr InuYasha mit einer distanzierten Stimme, so als würde er an alles andere denken außer an das.

Das klang logisch, es würde auch das Bett erklären, die simplen, jedoch feinen Schränke und die weißen Wände, auf denen nur wenig Bilder hingen. Die unangenehme Ruhe im Raum und das intensive Starren von InuYasha verbreitete ein unangenehmes Gefühl in ihrem Bauch. Sie umarmte sich selbst als sie ein leichter Windhauch streifte. Ein Blick nach links, einer nach rechts und immer noch spürte sie InuYasha Augen auf sich. Gerade als ihr das alles zu viel wurde und sie ihn endlich ansprechen wollte, übertraf er sie.

„Hör zu .." Seine Stimme war bemerkenswert ruhig und auch seine Augen schienen kaum eine Spur von Wut zu halten als er einen Schritt näher kam. „lass uns die ganze Geschichte vergessen, okay?" Er war nun nur mehr wenige Zentimeter von Kagome entfernt und legte einen Arme um ihre Hüfte über die kurze Distanz.

Kagome war für eine Weile sprachlos. Sie hatte erwartet, dass er sie anschreit und beschimpft, so wie vorhin bei diesem lächerlichen kleinen Streit. Aber das hatte sie nicht erwartet. Für einen Moment dachte sie darüber nach sich einfach in seine Arme sinken zu lassen, doch ihre temperamentvolle Art ließ nicht zu sich einfach so geschlagen zu geben.

„Nani? Du schreist mich an wegen einer einfachen Frage und jetzt tust du so, als wäre nichts passiert! Ich wollte doch bloß wissen warum du immer noch mit ihr zusammen bist.." Sie nahm einen Schritt zurück, so dass sie nicht mehr in seiner Reichweite war und funkelte ihn böse an. „Kami-sama!" Fügte sie noch leise hinzu um ihre Verzweiflung deutlicher zu machen.

InuYasha atmete tief aus, schloss seine Augen und massierte sich mit einer Hand die Schläfen. Er versuchte sein Temperament diesmal im Griff zu behalten, es war jedoch nicht leicht und als er seine Augen wieder öffnete erwiderten sie Kagomes Blick. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass es dich einen feuchten Dreck angeht." Wieder war seine Stimme ruhig, er selbst zitterte jedoch als er um seine Kontrolle kämpfte.

Kagome nahm wieder einen kleinen Schritt zurück als sie bemerkte, dass er langsam auf sie zu kam. Sie schien einen guten Halt gegen ihn zu haben und keine Spur von Angst oder Unsicherheit befand sich in ihrem normaler Weise zartem Duft.

„Es geht mich sehr wohl was an!" Der Zorn der ihren Verstand benebelte ließ sie unbemerkbar wieder den Schritt nach vorne machen. „Denn du kannst sie ja offensichtlich nicht lieben oder sooo gern haben!" Sie wusste eigentlich nicht wieso sie das alles so wütend machte, vielleicht brauchte sie ja bloß einige Antworten um ihre merkwürdigen Gefühle zu verstehen.

Das war es, in InuYasha klickte es und all seine Versuch sich ruhig zu halten flogen davon. Er nahm noch einen Schritt auf sie zu und schnauzte ihr ins Gesicht. „Was weißt du schon?" Er kam noch näher. „Vielleicht liebe ich sie ja sogar, du hast keine Ahnung also halt endlich deine verdammte Klappe!"

Kagome war sich sicher, dass man seine Geschreie bis nach unten ins Bad hören konnte. Auch wenn er ihr vielleicht einwenig Angst machte, konnte sie es nicht zu lassen vor ihm schwach zu wirken. „Das tust du aber nicht, sonst würdest du sie nicht betrügen!" Es schoss ihr einfach so aus dem Mund und sie fühlte sich beinahe wie ein Sieger, als sie InuYashas getroffenen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

InuYasha seufzte. Im Grunde genommen hatte sie recht, er wollte ihr bloß nicht recht geben. Er betrug Kikyou jedoch nicht weil er sie nicht liebte, sondern weil Kagome wie ein Magnet für ihn war. Noch ein Blick in ihre harten Augen und er gab auf. Es hatte keinen Sinn mit ihr zu streiten und in erster Linie wollte er das auch gar nicht. Er war selbst erstaunt, dass er sich so schnell wieder beruhigt hatte. Hatte es etwas mit ihr zu tun? _´Nein!_ schoss es in seinem Kopf hervor, irgendwie einwenig zu schnell.

„Kikyou war das erste Mädchen, das ich kennen gelernt hab, nachdem ich hierher gezogen bin ..." Er traf ihren einwenig verwirrten mit seinen erstaunten Blick und fuhr fort, sicher, dass er ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit hatte. „Mir gings sehr schlecht, ich hatte zwar Miroku, der sogar die Schule gewechselt hatt um bei mir zu sein, aber .. " Er ließ den Satz hängen und hoffte sie würde verstehen. Wieder an die Zeit zu denken, gerade als die Sommerferien begonnen hatten und er alles und jeden hasste, war nicht angenehm.

Kagome war überrascht, dass sich der InuYasha vor ihr geschlagen gab. Mit jedem Wort wurde seine Miene immer bedrückter und sie vergaß auf ihren Triumph. Stattdessen nahm sie seine Hand und führte ihn zum Bett und setzte ihn nieder, sie hockte sich neben ihm hin. Der Tod seiner Mutter konnte nicht allzu lange her sein und zurückzudenken war sicher nichts schönes. Für einen Moment überlegte sie, dass es falsch war, dass sie gefragt hatte und dass er sich nicht erklären brauchte, aber er sprach weiter.

„Ich habe einfach jemanden gebraucht .." Seine Augen nahmen wieder einen stärkeren Blick ein. „.. und sie war gerade da. Ich denke, ich habe sie am Anfang ausgenutzt um über .. die ganze Situation hinwegzukommen. Nach einer Weile habe ich sogar begonnen sie zu mögen und ich glaube ich war kurz davor mich sogar in sie zu .. verlieben, aber dann .. warst du da..." Das alles hatte er noch nie jemanden gesagt und es jetzt loszuwerden tat gut, auch wenn er das alles gerade Kagome erzählte.

Kagome öffnete die Augen weit und war einwenig schockiert. InuYashas Handeln war nicht gerade das eines Gentlemans gewesen, aber sein letztes Kommentar traf sie am meisten. Er widersprach sich, zunächst hatte sie gar nichts damit zu tun und welchen Teil spielte sie jetzt in seiner Geschichte? Aber eigentlich hatte er ihre eigentliche Frage noch nicht beantwortet.

„Was .. was habe ich damit zu tun?" Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und sie schaute in skeptisch an.

InuYasha starrte auf seine Hände die er zwischen seinen Beinen leicht hingen ließ. Er wusste, dass sie das fragen würde, aber hatte er auch eine Antwort. „Ich .. Ich .. du .. keine Ahnung." Sein Versuch eine passende Antwort zu finden scheiterte und er fuhr sich verzweifelt durch die Haare bevor er seinen Blick wieder auf Kagome richtete. „Ich habe begonnen sie zu betrügen .. mit dir. Das ist Beweiß genug, dass ich sie nicht lieben kann wenn ich die Hälfte der Zeit mit einem anderen Mädchen verbringe."

Kagome war nicht zum ersten Mals an diesem Tag sprachlos. Was sollte sie ihm den antworten? Konnte sie ihm überhaupt etwas sagen? Gab es darauf ein Antwort? „Ich .." Sie fing an, immer noch vergeblich suchend. „.. Wenn du sie nicht magst, dann mach doch mit ihr Schluss .. so würdest du sie auch nicht betrügen, ich meine falls du überhaupt Schuldgefühle hast .."

InuYasha starrte sie so an, als wäre sie nicht von dieser Welt. „Ich kann nicht mit ihr Schluss machen .. ich fühle mich schlecht für das, was ich am Anfang gemacht habe .. ich würde mich noch schuldiger fühlen sie zu verlassen.." Er war verwirrt. Ihre Frage hatte etwas ihn angeregt, dennoch wollte er zumindest in diesem Punkt noch einen klaren Kopf behalten. „ .. außerdem, ich mag sie ja noch ... "

Kagomes Wut kam auf einmal zurück. Der Junge konnte sich wohl nicht einigen. „Wie magst du sie denn? Als normale Freundin oder mehr?" Sie wusste nicht wieso sie schrie, vielleicht nur aus Verzweiflung? „Außerdem machst du ja das Selbe mit mir, nicht wahr? Du benutzt mich ja genau so." Mit einem Satz war sie auf ihren Füßen und bereit aus dem Zimmer zu gehen, da ihre Gefühle einfach zu bedrückend wurden.

InuYasha hatte nicht genug Zeit um seine Handlungen zu überdenken, als er ihr Handgelenk packte und sie in seinen Schoß platzierte. Seine Arme umklammerten ihre Form und drückten sie gegen seinen Körper. Auch wenn seine Aktionen beruhigend wirkten war seine Stimme alles andere als freundlich. „Du doch auch!" Er hielt sie noch fester an sich als sie versuchte ihm zu entwischen. Erst als sich ihre Versuche stillten und sie zugeben musste, dass sie viel schwächer war als er, fügte er noch in den stillen Raum hinzu. „Hör zu, lass uns die ganze Sache vergessen .. zumindest für heute. Ich kann nicht mit ihr Schluss machen .. es irgendwie nicht fair für alles was sie getan hat, ich denke sie liebt mich wirklich."

Kagome hatte zwar aufgehört sich gegen seinen Griff zu wehren, aber locker war sie auch nicht. „Aber ist es fair mit ihr zusammen zu bleiben nur aus diesem Grund und sie zu betrügen!" Sie seufzte und beruhigte sich einwenig, ließ ihm keine Zeit zum antworten da sie wusste, dass er keine parat hatte. „Gut wenn das so ist ..." Ihre stimme zitterte einwenig. „.. dann ist alles was du machst nicht fair.. vielleicht sollten wir .. uns nicht mehr ... _treffen_."

Gleich nachdem diese Worte ihre Lippen verlassen hatte, wurde sie mit einem scharfen Kuss bombardiert. So schnell er auch gekommen war, so schnell war er auch weg. Sie war überrascht aber noch mehr von seinen Worten.

„Wäre es so einfach hätte ich es schon längst getan .." Diese Worte schmerzten Kagome einwenig zu hören. InuYasha wusste, dass sie ihn nicht verstehen konnte. Manchmal verstand er sich selber auch nicht, doch er hatte es zumindest versucht, eine weitere Erklärung würde sich nichts bringen. „ .. aber ich habe dir schon mal gesagt, ich kann nicht. Sorry Prinzessin, aber ich brauche dich obs dir passt oder nicht." Ein sexy Grinsen formte sich auf seinen Lippen und er beugte seinen Kopf noch ein bisschen tiefer.

Kagome lehnte sich von ihrer Position unter seinem Kinn weg und blickt rauf zu ihm. Sie erkannte den Schimmer in seinen Augen und ihr Herz begann zu rasen. Sie gab ihm ein Grinsen von sich aus , vergaß ihm total zu antworten und beugte sich zu ihm um ihn zu küssen.

InuYasha zögerte nicht lange um Kagome aufs Bett zu legen und sich selbst zwischen ihren Beinen zu positionieren. Er brach den Kuss aber kein einziges Mal ab und seine Hände begannen über ihre nackte Haut zu streichen. InuYasha presste sich noch mehr auf sie, achtete aber darauf ihr nicht weh zu tun. Er wollte sie einfach spüren, mehr von ihrer Haut auf seiner haben.

Kagome bemerkte kaum die Hand, die langsam das Oberteil des Bikinis wegschob oder die Hand die kleine Kreise auf ihrem Bauch formte und sich immer näher südwärts anschlich. Sie war viel zu beschäftigt mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge als darauf zu achten. Als jedoch seine Hand wischen ihre Beine schlüpfte und die andere das zarte Fleisch zu massieren begann, brach sie den feurigen Kuss ab um ihren Mund in einem stillen Schrei zu öffnen.

Es war lange her, dass sie mit jemanden so weit gegangen war, aber es tat gut. Die Hand in ihrem Bikini streichelte zuerst sanft ihre verborgene Stelle bevor ein Finger ihren Eingang fand. Ihre Hüften hoben sich im selben Rhythmus, seine andere Hand massierte weiterhin ihren Oberkörper und er trällerte Küsse entland ihres Halses bis zu ihrer Brust, wo er sinnlich daran knabberte.

Die kleinen, leisen, immer lauter werdenden Geräusche, die Kagome von sich gab waren wie Musik für seine Ohren als er eifrig weitermachte. Sie schmeckte gut, roch gut und sah wie eine Göttin aus. Er konnte spüren wie die Muskel um seine Finger sich verengten und der hohe Ton von ihr vergewisserten ihn, dass er ihre gerade die Sterne vom Himmel geholt hatte.

Kagome atmete noch etwas schwer als er seine Hand aus ihrem Bikini zog und sie trocken leckte. Dabei hielt er Augenkontakt und das warme Gefühl in ihrem Bauch kehrte wieder zurück, deswegen war sie auch ein wenig enttäuscht als er ihr Oberteil wieder zurückschob und sie aufsetzte.

InuYasha schmeckte sie immer noch einwenig und er musste zugeben, dass sie wohl das Süßeste war, dass er jemals geschmeckte hatte. Er wusste sie wollte mehr und die Beule in seiner Badehose war Beweiß genug, dass er ebenfalls weitermachen wollte, doch Miroku oder Sango konnten jeden Moment reinplatzen und dann würde die ganze Sache auffliegen. Obwohl eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf rief, dass er das wollte, konnte er es nicht zulassen.

Er sah zu Kagome und beugte sich nach vorne um sie zu küssen. Ihre Haut schimmerte von dem Schweiß, ihre Lippen waren angeschwollen und der Duft von ihrem Höhepunkt war in der Luft. Es war wirklich ein schwerer Schritt für beide aus dem Zimmer zu gehen und sich langsam wieder zum Schwimmbad zu bewegen

Am Treppenabsatz blieb InuYasha stehen, hielt Kagome am Handgelenk, zog sie zu sich und küsste sie. Nachdem er sie losließ lächelte er sie an und ihre Antwort war ein ebenso herzhaftes Lächeln, wofür er sie gleich noch einmal küsste.

„Geh du schon mal vor, ich muss mich noch duschen .." Meine InuYasha mit einem formenden Grinsen. „.. was du auch tun solltest.." Die Aussage brachte Kagome einen niedlichen roten Farbton ins Gesicht und spielerisch zwickte sie ihm am Oberarm, worauf er nur laut lachte. Er drückte sie noch einmal und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn bevor er sich umdrehte und dann in dem langen Gang verschwand.

Dies ließ Kagome ein wenig Zeit über das Geschehne nachzudenken. Würden sie das nächste mal mehr tun? Würde sie es wollen? _´Ja!_ Würde sie mit ihm schlafen? Das wusste sie nicht, aber die kleine Hoffnung die sich in ihr gebildet hatte, stellte auch diese Möglichkeit zur Verfügung. Ein andere Frage brennte sich zwischen allen anderen an die Front, seit wann hatten die beiden begonnen sich so zu mögen und seit wann hatten sie begonnen sich wie ein Paar zu benehmen?

* * *

**soo .. also was habe ich gesagt! es ist aber nicht nur körperlich weiter gekommen, denn falls es euch nicht aufgefallen ist, die beiden benehmen sich wie gesagt .. schon fast wie ein richtiges paar und haben sich zumindest gegenseitig schon gestanden, dass sie mehr wollen ... **

**was ich euch unbedingt noch sagen MUSS: ich bin in malta ab samstag für EINEN monat und werde es wahrscheinlich nicht schaffen ein neues kapitel bis dahin zu uploaden! ich werde es versuchen, aber versprechen kann ich nichts .. also werdet ihr leider einen monat warten müssen .. wird auch schwer für mich nicht zu schreiben seufz**

**ps: danke an die reviewer!**

**bYe bYe**


	13. Pizza a la Gefühlsmix

**hiiiiiiii! sry das ich soo lange nicht geupdated hab aber ihr wisst ja ich war einen monat lang weg und musste erst das kapi schribbseln **

**nennt mich verrückt wenn ihr wollt, aber das hier ist sozusagen der dritte Teil von dem 'date' bei miroku .. ich fands einfach nicht gut es so enden zu lassen wie im vorigen kapitel, mir hat einfach eine bestimmte situation gefehlt, dich doch unserem geliebten hanyou so gut steht gg **

**ok .. ich sollt besser aufhören und euch endlich lesen lassen .. aaaber ich muss euch davor kurz warnen, in diesem kapitel wirds wieder etwas ... heiß, zwar nicht besonders schlimm aber dennoch etwas gewagt**

**so, aber jetzt viel spaß beim lesen**

**

* * *

13. Pizza a la Gefühlsmix**

DING DONG

„Ich geh schon!" Mit einem Satz stand Kagome von der Couch auf und machte sich, immer noch in ihrem Bikini, auf dem Weg zur Tür. Auf dem Weg dorthin nahm sie Mirokus angebotene Geld, das auf dem Tisch lag.

„Und ich hol schon mal die Teller!" Sango war die zweite die aufsprang. Sie rannte in die große Halle direkt zu der Küche. Auch wenn sie erst ein paar Stunden in diesem Haus war, fiel es ihr deutlich leicht sich da auszukennen.

„Ich komme mit und helfe dir .. uh ... bei den Gläsern!" Miroku ließ natürlich keine Gelegenheit aus um mit seiner geliebten Sango alleine zu sein. Während er ihr nachtrottete bewunderte er ihre gut geformte Rückseite und schloss mit einem sicheren Grinsen die Küchentür hinter sich.

InuYasha war als einziger sitzen geblieben und starrte nun ein wenig gelangweilt in die Luft. In der Küche helfen wollte er auf jeden Fall nicht, schon allein wegen Sango und Miroku. Kagome helfen zu gehen, was sie wahrscheinlich auch brauchte, war schon eine bessere Möglichkeit. Das kleine Gefühl in seinem Magen jedoch riet ihm davon ab.

Wenn er zu ihr gehen würde, dann würde es so aussehen, als würde er sie mögen und das tat er nicht, nicht wahr? _´Oh Gott! Wen verarsch ich da? Bin ich wirklich schon so paranoid! _Seufzend stand er langsam von der Couch auf und ging gemütlich zur Vordertür. Seine sensitiven Ohren vernahmen das Geräusch von leichtem Kichern und er erhöhte sein Tempo einwenig.

Als er um die Ecke bog und zur Tür sah, wusch eine Welle von Wut über ihn. Kagome stand dort an der Tür vor einem Jungen mit der Arbeitskleidung von der Pizzeria, aus der sie sich telefonisch etwas bestellt hatten. Er redete und sie lächelte, man konnte es auch flirten nennen. Aus irgendeinem Grund machte genau das InuYasha rasend und .. eifersüchtig?

_´Eifersüchtig? .. Wieso interessiert mich das, Kagome kann doch tun was sie will .. _Doch trotz aller Ratlosigkeit fand er sich immer näher kommend zu dem Paar vor sich. Dass die beiden vor ihm sich auch immer näher kamen und das Gespräch intimer wurde, half ihm nicht sich zu beruhigen.

„So ... also so ein hübsches Mädchen wie du hat keinen Freund?" Der attraktive Fremde, auf dessen Namensschild ‚Yoshio' stand, hob eine Augenbraue und zwinkerte das Mädchen gleichzeitig an.

Kagome kicherte erneut. Der Junge vor ihr sah wirklich nicht schlecht aus, aber aus irgendeinem Grund war er ihr vollkommen egal. In ihrem Kopf verglich sie nämlich alles mögliche über ihn mit InuYasha und kam zur Lösung, dass der Junge verglichen zu InuYasha nichts war. _´Gott! Das ist doch lächerlich! _Doch egal was sie auch tat konnte sie sich den Jungen nicht einreden.

„Nein ..." Aber flirten konnte sie immer. Innerlich hoffte die sogar einwenig, dass InuYasha auftauchen würde und es sehen würde. Vielleicht würde er ja ein wenig eifersüchtig werden .. nur ein wenig zumindest. „ .. leider" Sie betonte das letzte Wort leise und grinste den Pizzaboten, von dem was sie selber behauptete, sexy an.

Bevor auch nur einer der beiden irgendeinen nächsten, wagenden Schritt machen konnte, entschied sich InuYasha ins Bild zu kommen. Er blieb neben Kagome stehen und sah den Pizzajungen böse an, da er bemerkte, wie der Kagome von oben bis unten mit lustvollen Augen betrachtete.

Kagome drehte sich erstaunt zur Seite und lächelte InuYasha überrascht an. „Oh .. InuYasha, was machst du?" Innerlich grinste Kagome triumphierend, denn der Blick den InuYasha dem Jungen vor ihr sendete bewies einiges. Andererseits bildete sich auch einwenig Wut in ihr, denn die gute Stimmung schien nun von einer nervösen Spannung ersetzt worden zu sein.

„Die Pizza ist irgendwie nicht gekommen." Die Worte verließen langsam und leise seinen Mund. Er hatte seinem Blick stets gegen den Jungen vor sich gerichtet, dessen wandernde Augen nun seine auffingen. Eine ungesprochene Herausforderung lag in ihren Augen und keiner von beiden schien sein Blick zu verweichen.

„Gut, dann kannst du –" Kagomes anfänglicher Vorschlag wurde jedoch durch den Boten unterbrochen.

„Und, wer bist du wenn ich fragen kann?" Yoshio, wie auf seinem Namensschild, blickte InuYasha mit einer gewissen Rivalität in die Augen und gab zunächst all seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Neuankömmling, der ihm in Moment mächtig auf die Nerven ging, da er ihm eine so schöne Gelegenheit unterbrochen hatte.

InuYasha hatte genug von diesem Typen und noch dazu Hunger. Um es ihm jedoch richtig zu vermiesen legte er eine Hand auf Kagomes nackte Taille und zog sie zu sich. Er platzierte noch einen schnellen Kuss auf ihren Nacken und grinste dann den anderen Jungen an, dessen Gesicht im Moment zerfallen war vor Schock und Überraschung.

„Ihr Freund!" Grinste er bloß den nur noch mehr erstaunten Pizzaboten an. Es war eindeutig ein gutes Gefühl diese Macht zu besitzen und auszunützen. Er war auch einwenig dankbar, dass Kagome selber noch schockiert war und unbewusst mitspielte, indem sie nichts sagte. Eigentlich fühlte es richtig gut an, Kagome als seine Freundin zu bezeichnen. Es fühlte sich gut an das blanke Entsetzen im Gesicht des Anderen zu sehen und es fühlte sich gut an zu wissen, dass sie nur sein war.

„Aber-" Der Pizzajunge erinnerte sich an seine frühere Konversation mit der Schönheit und fand die Antwort des Fremden einwenig suspekt, doch bevor er weitersprechen konnte wurde ihm die Tür ins Gesicht geknallt. Die letzte Aussage, die er über die geschlossene Tür vernahm war ‚Sie hat gelogen.'

Kopfschüttelnd ging er zurück zu seinem Auto um die nun kalten Pizzas (A/N das ist wirklich die Mehrzahl von Pizza, nicht Pizzen xD) den restlichen Leuten auszuliefern. Mit einem Seufzen setzte er sich vors Lenkrad und meinte leise zu sich selbst. „Wieder nichts! Wieso müssen die Guten immer vergeben sein!" Ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten fuhr er weg.

Immer noch am selben Fleck drehte sich eine vor Wut rauchende Kagome um und starrte, besser gesagte funkelte, einen sehr unschuldig aussehenden InuYasha mit schimmernden Augen an. „Was zum Teufel hast du dir dabei gedacht?" Ihre Stimme war voller Ärger als sie ihn anschrie. „Was hat dich dazu gebracht den armen Jungen einfach so wegzuscheuchen und zu behaupten ich sei deine Freundin!"

InuYasha umklammerte ihre Hüften noch fester und spreizte seine Beine einwenig zur Seite um in Augenhöhe mit ihr zu sein. Er hob seine Augenbrauen ein kleines bisschen damit seine Augen größer und unschuldiger wirkte und lächelte sie süß an. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, aber sie sah einfach hinreißend aus wenn sie wütend war.

Kagome fummelte noch einwenig wütend mit den Händen herum. Bevor sie sich beruhigte und erst dann InuYasha intensives, aber niedliches Starren bemerkte. „Was?" Fragte sie diesmal mehr verwundert und schon beruhigt. Sie war noch überraschter einen Kuss als Antwort zu bekommen.

Nachdem sie sich voneinander trennten ließ InuYasha sie los und nahm die Tüte mit den Pizzas. „Komm, die anderen warten sicher schon. Nimm du das Restgeld." Mit diesen Worten ging er los und ins Wohnzimmer, zurück zu den anderen um endlich etwas zu essen. Doch er wurde von einem Gefühl verfolgt, eine Gefühl das ihm sagte, er solle eine gewisse Person festhalten und aufpassen sie nie zu verlieren.

Kagome blieb noch eine Weile stumm stehen und amüsierte sich an den Anblick von einer sehr schönen, halbnackten Rückseite. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und trotz aller Verzweiflung ließ sie ein kleines Lächeln zum Vorschein treten. Auch obwohl er sich wie ein Arschloch benommen hat, war es auf irgendeiner verqueren Art und Weise ein angenehmes Gefühl, als Freundin von ihm bezeichnet zu werden. Noch dazu aus seinem Mund.

Vier Colas, Fünf Pizzas und Drei geschlagen volle Bäuche später, lagen alle vier Teenager nach einem schnellen Aufräumen erneut im Wohnzimmer. Beide Mädchen lagen auf der großen Couch, Miroku auf dem Hocker und InuYasha am Boden. Die Jugendlichen hatten sich schon umgezogen, doch an ihrem Schlafgewand war nicht mehr dran als an ihren Badesachen. Die Jungs waren beide nur in Boxershorts und die Mädels in ebenfalls kurzen Shorts und bauchfreien Tops.

„Ich packs nicht, InuYasha! Du hast 2 Pizzas gegessen und hast sogar noch immer Hunger!" Sango starrte den Halbdämonen ungläubig an. Für sie war es kaum vorstellbar so viel zu essen, schon allein deswegen da sie gerade mal die Hälfte ihrer Pizza runter bekommen hatte.

„Hey, du vergisst ich bin ein Halbdämon .. und ein Mann der einfach viel Energie braucht!" Auf seine Antwort rollten alle Anwesenden mit ihren Augen und seufzten.

Miroku hatte vorhin vorgeschlagen sich einen Film anzusehen worauf alle zugestimmt hatten. Kagome ging noch einmal schnell auf das WC, doch als sie zurückkam, waren die Sitzarrangements einwenig verstellt. Miroku hatte sich neben Sango auf die große Couch gesetzt. Kagome rollte nur mit den Augen und setzte sich neben InuYasha auf dem etwas kleineren Sofa.

Sango und Miroku waren nicht sonderlich überrascht als die beiden anderen anfingen sich um den Platz zu streiten. Einfach ignorierend klickten sie den Playknopf um den Film abzuspielen, der schon ungeduldig wartete. Kaum fing der Film an endete auch das Geschreie von den beiden überaus angespannten Teenagern.

Das zweite Problem tauchte nicht viel später auf. Es gab nur zwei Decken und da den Kindern nicht allzu warm war, mussten sie sich zudecken. Sango und Miroku hatten eine einfache Lösung, sie deckten sich gemeinsam mit einer zu. Das ließ noch eine für InuYasha und Kagome, aber da ihre Freunde auch nichts von ihrem kleinen Techtel Mechtel wissen sollten und sie sich ja _eigentlich_ nicht mochten, gab es auch darum einen Streit. Der aber somit endete, dass sie sich schlussendlich eine teilten.

Kagome konzentrierte sich auf den Film und ließ einen geschockten, dennoch leisen Schrei aus, als ein Arm sich über ihre Schultern warf. Beängstigt blickte sie mit weit geöffneten Augen zu ihrem Sitznachbarn und fauchte ihn an. „Was machst du? Sie können uns –" Ihr leises Schimpfen wurde erneut von seinen Lippen unterbrochen.

„Sie sind eingeschlafen, beruhige dich!" Meinte InuYasha als er ihr entwich. Er ließ ihr auch keine Zeit zum antworten als er sie mit dem Rücken auf dem Sofa hinlegte und sich über sie beugte.

„Aber was ist wenn sie aufwachen?" Kagome war immer noch skeptisch und nicht überzeugt worden. Trotzdem gab sie körperlich keine Anzeichen von einer Verzögerung als sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang und ihn somit näher zu sich zog.

„Ich passe schon auf, vergiss nicht ich bin ein Halbdämon." Nach diesen Worten und einem sicheren Blick in die Augen, tat er endlich das, worauf er schon die ganze Zeit Lust hatte. Er küsste sie, verzerrte ihre Lippen und schmeckte alles was sie war. Er konnte einfach nie genug von ihr kriegen und ihr Anblick schien ihn einfach immer zu rufen, ihn wie durch Magie zu verzaubern.

„Aber was ist –" Diesmal waren es nicht seine Lippen, aber eine tiefes, gefährliches Knurren von InuYasha das sie zum Schweigen brachten. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln und einem letzten Check zu Sangos und Mirokus schlafenden Formen, starrte sie in InuYasha goldene Augen, fühlte wie sie in seinen Armen schmolz und hob sich leicht um ihn zu küssen.

Nach einer Weile landeten die beiden in einer viel versprechenden Position und hätten sie Nichts an, wäre die Möglichkeit Kinder zu kriegen nicht ausgeschlossen. InuYasha lag zwischen Kagomes Beinen und die beiden waren zugedeckt mit einer Decke. Seine trainierten Lippen bearbeiteten ihren Hals während sein noch immer bekleideter Unterkörper gegen ihren rieb.

Schweiß tropfte von ihren Stirnen und ihr Atem kam in ungleichen, manchmal leicht betonten Zügen. Das gegenseitige Aneinanderreiben der beiden Körper ließ ihr Blut kochen und Funken springen lassen. Leise Geräusche wurden freigelassen als die beidem endlich die Sterne erreichten und ihre Körper kraftlos ineinander fielen.

Immer noch schwer atmend und verschwitzt setzten sie sich auf. Es war anstrengend zu versuchen so ruhig wie möglich zu sein, doch die beiden schafften es ohne die anderen aufzuwecken, sich kurz zu duschen und umzuziehen. Sie legten sich wieder auf das selbe Sofa, mit der einzigen Ausnahme, dass sie diesmal ein ganzes Stückchen entfernt voneinander waren und schliefen ein.

Am nächsten Tag blieben die Mädels bis am späten Nachmittag. Die vier Freunde gingen schwimmen, spielten Billard oder Tischtennis in der großen Spielhalle und machten miteinander rum wann immer sie auch alleine waren, obwohl Sango und Miroku auch über das manchmal hinaussahen.

Kagome und InuYasha schafften es immer wieder sich heimlich und ‚unbeabsichtigt' irgendwo alleine zu treffen und zumindest für kurze Zeit ihren Trieben nachzugehen. Was aber keiner von beiden wusste, es hatte keinen Sinn sich zu verstecken. Sango und Miroku wussten zwar nicht alles, aber sie waren nicht dumm und hatten sehr wohl die Veränderungen im Verhalten ihrer Freunde bemerkt. Sie hielten es jedoch für besser fürs Erste den Mund zu halten.

Kagome war sehr müde als sie sich schon früh nach dem Abendessen ins Bett schmeißte. Der Abend davor und der kleine Wirbel ihrer Gefühle hatten sie sehr angestrengt, so dass es ihr nicht schwer fiel einfach ihre Augenlieder zu schließen und ins Land der Träume zu sinken. Doch selbst dort wurde sie von einem bestimmten silberhaarigen Halbdämonen verfolgt.

Sie hatte sich geschworen sich nicht in ihn zu verlieben, doch das sichere Gefühl das sie bei ihm hatte, die Eifersucht die immer dann aufkam, wenn sie ihn mit Kikyou sah und das Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch das immer da war wenn sie an ihn dachte, schien diese Möglichkeit durchaus in Anspruch zu nehmen.

Die bekannten und jedoch etwas fremden Gefühle hatten es geschafft sich durch ihre Mauer zu winden und es war ihr erst letzte Nacht aufgefallen, als sie InuYashas schlafendes Gesicht sah und über die letzten Tage zu denken begann. Sie war dabei sich zu verlieben und egal wie sie auch versuchte sich ihn auszureden, war es sinnlos. Die einzige Entscheidung zu der sie kam, war das zu genießen was sie noch hatte und so lange sie es noch konnte.

In einem anderen Teil der Stadt lag ein gewisser goldenäugiger Hanyou wälzend im Bett und versuchte genau das, was ein gewisses Mädchen mühelos geschafft hatte. Seine Gedanken jedoch wanderten ebenfalls zu einer anderen Person, die aber die Falsche war. Zumindest versuchte er sich einzureden, dass es falsch war. Doch egal was er auch versuchte, Kagome ging ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf und Kikyou blieb weit weg.

Er wusste, dass sein Benehmen in den letzten Tag einwenig komisch war. Die Art wie er sich im Pool oder beim Pizzajungen benommen hatte, um genau zu sein ganzes Handeln gegenüber Kagome. Er wusste nicht wieso er es tat, denn es war beinahe so, als würde es nicht sein Kopf befehlen sondern ein anderer Teil von ihm. Ein Teil, den er nicht unter Kontrolle zu haben schien.

InuYasha setzte sich im Bett auf und schimpfte leise in die Dunkelheit. Das viele Denken war wahrscheinlich nicht gut für ihn und morgen würde er sich wieder mit Kikyou treffen und somit sich selber beweisen, dass alles in Ordnung war. Den Gedanken, dass er Kikyou eigentlich gar nicht so sehr sehen wollte ignorierte er einfach und fiel in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

* * *

**naaa? langsam wird kagome etwas bewusst und inuyasha weiß einfach nicht was er tun soll, aber keine sorge alles wird noch verzwickter bis die beiden ihren tiefpunkt erreicht haben und sich den dingen stellen müssen .. ich hoffe ihr habts noch geduld, denn bis zum ende dieser geschichte wirds noch ein paar kapitel geben**

**dann noch ein fettes, dickes DANKE! an alle reviewer! (ich hoffe ich hab zunächst erklären können ob sango und miroku was bemerkt haben aber in den nächsten kapiteln irgendwann werdet ihr schon erfahren WAS genau sie wissen)**

**bYe bYe, bis bald**


	14. Halloween mit Popcorn

**leute! hier bin ich wieder! das kapitel ist zwar eher kurz, aber dennoch .. ich würde es als einen füller bezeichnen**

**soo ich will euch nicht länger aufhalten, aber in der A/N am ende könnten vl ein paar nützliche infos stehen**

**viel spaß beim lesen****

* * *

**

**14. Halloween und Popcorn**

Es war Halloween und Sango und Kagome veranstalteten seit langem wieder einen Mädchenabend. Sie waren schon lange nicht mehr in der Phase um Süßigkeiten betteln zu gehen, was ihnen auch möglich machte, einen ganzen Abend lang alleine in Kagomes Haus zu verbringen. Ihre Mutter war bei Verwandten, Souta übernachtete bei einem Freund, mit dem er um die Häuser zog und ihr Großvater, kaum vorstellbar, feierte diesen außergewöhnlichen Feiertag ganz besonders mit seinen Freunden am anderen Ende der Stadt und er würde erst in zwei Tagen wieder kommen.

Das beließ den gesamten Schrein in der Obhut der beiden jungen Mädchen. Da es ein heiliger Ort war und nicht viele Kinder gern freiwillig die vielen Treppen hinaufstiegen, gab es auch nur Wenige, die um Süßigkeiten läuteten. So hatten die Mädchen ihre Ruhe und konnten es sich gemütlich vor dem Fernseher machen, natürlich mit einer Packung voller Horrorfilme.

„Popcorn?" Sango beugte ihren Kopf aus der Küche und sah fragend zu Kagome, die gerade das Wohnzimmer in eine Kuschelecke verwandelte.

„Im Kasten neben dem Kühlschrank, mittlere Lade." Kagome balancierte gerade einige Decken und versuchte gleichzeitig die Couch zu verschieben.

„Aha!" Sango nickte und zog den Kopf wieder ein, bevor sie ihn wieder ausstreckte, doch diesmal mit einem neugierigen Ausdruck. Sie hob die Augenbrauen und grinste ihre Freundin ungläubig an. „Was zum Teufel machst du da?"

Kagome, die gerade von Sangos Stimme überrascht worden war, ließ die Decken fallen, verlor die Balance und stolperte Kopf über das Sofa. Anscheinend fand Sango die gequälte Position sehr witzig und begann laut Hals zu lachen.

„Hey nicht witzig!" Schrie Kagome während sie versuchte sich aus dem Decken- und Polsterschlamassel zu befreien.

„Doch!" Sango konnte sich nicht mehr richtig halten vor lauter Lachen und da sie sich nur aus dem Türrahmen gebeugt hatte, verlor sie ihren Halt und flog rücklings auf den Boden. Diesmal war es Kagome die lachte und schon kurze Zeit später konnte keine der beiden sich vom Boden losreißen und das ganze Haus war gefüllt mit schallendem Gelächter.

„Komm schon, machen wir weiter." Sango riss sich zuerst los und marschierte immer noch leicht kichernd in die Küche zurück. Kagome grinste ihr nach und machte dann selbst weiter.

Nachdem alles fertig war, hockten sich die Freundinnen vor dem Fernseher. Umgeben von kuscheligen Decken und Polstern mit einigen Schüsseln Popcorn und vielen Flaschen Cola, machten sie es sich gemütlich und begannen mit dem ersten Film. Natürlich wurden alle Vorhänge geschlossen und alle Lichter ausgeschalten als der Schwarz Weiß Klassiker zu spielen anfing.

„Kannst du mir bitte noch einmal erklären, warum wir uns diesen alten Film anschauen? Also ich finde daran nichts Gruseliges." Kaum hatte der Streifen angefangen schon fing Sango mit dem Nörgeln an.

„Sango, das gehört dazu. Wir haben das bis jetzt immer so gemacht. Zuerst ein alter Film zum locker werden und dann ein richtiger, Angst machender Horrorfilm. Also wird es jetzt nicht anders sein." Kagome stopfte sich den Mund mit Popcorn und richtete den Blick fest auf den Bildschirm, obwohl sie selber zugeben musste, dass der Film ganz und gar nicht interessant war.

„Gut, dann läuft das im Hintergrund während wir reden."

Kagomes Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich nun Sango und sie drehte ihren Kopf zu ihr. Durch das schwache Licht des Fernsehers konnte sie ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht gut erkennen, denn die Hälfte ihres Gesichtes war von Schatten verdeckt. „Reden? Worüber willst du denn reden?"

„Nun ja … in letzter Zeit waren wir ja kaum alleine-" Sangos kleine geplante Rede wurde unterbrochen.

„Wegen Miroku!" Meinte Kagome altklug und stopfte sich den Mund erneut mit Popcorn zu. Diesmal jedoch sah sie interessiert zu Sango und nicht auf die Mattscheibe.

„Ja, auch ..wegen Miroku aber du hattest genauso wenig Zeit für mich…" Stimmte Sango ihr etwas zähneknirschend zu und rollte einwenig die Augen. „Doch das meine ich im Moment nicht. Auf jeden Fall hatten wir schon lange keine solchen Abende mehr und ich wollte mit dir schon seit längerem sprechen."

Kagome dachte kurz über ihre Antwort und fragte sich ob es jetzt sinnvoll war zu argumentieren. Da aber die Möglichkeit zu Verlieren bestand, da sie, oder beziehungsweise InuYasha, auch wirklich Schuld an ihren immer seltener werdenden Treffen hatte. „Gut, schieß los!" Um ihre noch immer angespannten Nerven zu beruhigen nahm sie einen Schluck Cola.

Sango atmete tief ein und blickte in die Augen ihrer Freundin bevor sie zu sprechen anfing. „Okay … na gut, also zu nächst Mal, wollte ich über dein Verhältnis mit InuYasha sprechen."

Sobald die Worte Sangos Lippen verlassen hatten, verschluckte sich Kagome an ihrem Getränk und hustete so lange, bis sich ihre Luftröhre befreit hatte. Als sie endlich sprechen konnte, flossen die Wörter wie ein nervöser Wasserfall von ihr. „Was? Ich .. ich habe kein Verhältnis, wie … wie kommst du darauf? Ich .. Ich habe dir doch nie etwas-"

Sango begann zu lachen und wurde noch lauter, als sie Kagomes verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck sah. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie über ihre Freundin lachte. Nach einem kurzen Moment erklärte sie ihren Ausbruch, bevor die verwirrte Kagome sie fragen konnte. „Kagome-chan, ich meinte doch nicht so ein Verhältnis…. Ich meinte, die Art wie ihr euch miteinander verhält." Sie schüttelte lächelnd ihren Kopf.

„Aha .." Kagome atmete etwas zitternd und beruhigte ihren rasenden Puls. Beinahe wäre etwas herausgekommen, auf das sie mittlerweile nicht mehr so stolz darauf war. „Was .. was ist dam-"

„Nein!" Sangos Lachen war vollkommen verblasst und sie sah sehr ernst aus. Auch ihre Stimme klang streng. „Ich habe es ernst gemeint! Ich spreche von eurem Techtel Mechtel."

Kagome starrte sie nur mit weit geöffneten Augen an und hatte wieder einige Probleme mit dem Atmen. „Was? Sango verwirr mich nicht! Was ist los?" Sie hatte Probleme ihr Temperament einzuhalten und konnte das lauter werden ihrer Stimme nicht aufhalten.

Sango schien jedoch damit ganz gut zu Recht zu kommen und blieb leise und locker. „Ich hatte dir noch eine letzte Möglichkeit gegeben mir alles zu erklären, hast du aber nicht. Deswegen muss ich es wohl ansprechen." Sie atmete tief ein, blickte kurz auf den Bildschirm und richtete ihre Augen dann auf ihre Hände. „Wieso hast du mir nichts erzählt?" Fragte sie leise mit einem verletzten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich …" Kagome war kurz still du suchte nach einer Antwort. „Ich weiß es nicht." Nun gut, es war nicht die beste, aber es war das Einzige, was ihr einfiel. Ihre Ratlosigkeit wurde jedoch von ihrer Neugier übertroffen. „Woher weißt du es überhaupt?" Sie dachte kurz an die Möglichkeiten und wurde schnell sauer. „Er hat es erzählt nicht wahr? Wenn ich ihn-" Ihre wütende Rede wurde schon wieder unterbrochen.

„Nein!" Sango hatte ihren Blick wieder auf ihre Freundin gerichtet. „Nein, … Miroku und ich sind nicht dumm Kagome, wir sind eure besten Freunde. Wir haben eure Blicke bemerkt, wie sich eure Art zu einander verändert hat und einmal haben wir euch sogar in Flagranti erwischt und selbst InuYasha mit seiner ‚Super-' Nase hat uns nicht aufgespürt, weil er zu sehr beschäftigt war."

Es wurde wieder still im Raum. Beide Mädchen wagten es nicht nach diesem kleinen Ausbruch etwas zu sagen, nicht, dass ihnen noch etwas einfiel. Kagome dachte kurz über ihre Worte und das Geschehe nach und erkannte ihren Fehler.

„Es tut mir Leid." Sagt sie leise und starrte dabei auf ihre Hände. Sie schämte sich so etwas nicht ihrer besten Freundin gesagt zu haben und hätte sich am Liebsten den Kopf irgendwo angehaut, beließ es aber dabei, sich zu entschuldigen.

Sango sah sie an und lächelte ein wenig. „Entschuldigt." Mit dem umarmte sie ihre Freundin kurz und setzte sich dann wieder auf ihren ursprünglichen Platz. Sie war noch nicht mit dem Reden fertig. „Aber was ich eigentlich über das Ganze sagen will ist, dass ihr aufhören sollt euch zu verstecken."

Kagome schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Sango, das geht nicht. Es ist bloß eine kleine Affäre, nichts weiter, wieso sollte es dann öffentlich gemacht werden? Außerdem ist da immer noch Kikyou und ich bezweifle, dass InuYasha deswegen Schluss machen will." Sie bemerkte nicht, wie ihr Ausdruck leiser und trauriger wurde.

„Kagome …" Sango stoppte und überlegte, wie sie es ihrer Freundin am besten sagen sollte. „Es ist nicht _nur_ eine Affäre. Ihr gehört zusammen und das sieht man euch an, Kikyou ist ihm längst nicht so wichtig wie du." Sango bemerkte, dass Kagome den Mund öffnete um dagegen zu sprechen, übertraf sie jedoch darin. „Die beiden streiten sich nur noch mehr und sehen sich immer seltener, Miroku hat mir erzählt, dass es InuYasha nur noch mies mit ihr geht."

„Ist doch schön und gut Sango, aber mit mir ist es nicht anders. Außerdem müsste ich InuYasha lieben oder mögen und umgekehrt und das tun wir nicht, wir wollen nur Spaß." Ausgesprochen klang es noch falscher als in ihrem Kopf, doch es war das einzige Argument, dass Kagome auf der Stelle eingefallen war.

Sango begann langsam zum Verzweifeln und hob ihre Stimme einwenig. „Kagome, mach die Augen auf!" Dabei starrte sie ihr tief in die Augen. „Ihr mögt euch doch mehr als euch lieb ist, gib es endlich zu. Es liegt ganz an euch, warum willst du keine fixe Beziehung zu ihm?" Sie klang verärgert, wütend auf Kagome für ihr Verhalten.

„Ich-" Begann Kagome leise doch konnte erneut nicht weiter sprechen.

„Was? Nur weil dich vor zwei Jahren so ein Idiot ausgenutzt und fallen gelassen hat, heißt noch lange nicht, dass InuYasha auch einer ist. Und falls er deine Gefühle nicht erwidert, was ich kaum glaube, wird er es dir sagen und du wirst dann endlich im Klaren sein. Vielleicht wirst du verletzt sein, aber du hättest Gewissenheit bevor du dich zu tief reinsteigerst in diese Geschichte."

Sangos Worte hielten eine gewissen Wahrheit und machten Kagome nur noch zittriger. Sie brauchte eine Weile bevor sie mit einer Antwort aufkam. Es war nicht angenehm über die Vergangenheit nachzudenken, sie war nach dem er sie damals verlassen hatte, in ein tiefes Loch gefallen. „Sango .. mögen? Ich muss ihn lieben und er mich…"

Sango war es genug und sie packte ihre Freundin an den Schultern. „Kind, sie dich doch mal an! Wie du dich ihm gegenüber verhältst, was du für ihn aufgibst und tust. Du liebst ihn doch schon!" Gerade als ihre Rede vorbei war, läutete es an der Tür und sie stand auf und ließ eine geschockte Kagome alleine über ihre Worte nachdenken.

Als Sango wieder zurückkam, nachdem sie einigen Kindern Süßigkeiten in die Beutel geworfen hatte, fand sie Kagome an derselben Stelle mit demselben Gesichtsausdruck wie vorher. Als sie Sango sah, richtete sie ihren Kopf hoch

„Du hast Recht." Flüsterte Kagome leise und starrte dann ausdruckslos in den Fernseher.

Der Rest des Abends verging im Stillen. Kagome dachte viel über sich und ihre Gefühle nach. Nach Sangos Worten hatte etwas in ihr Klick gemacht und ihr fiel erst auf, wie sehr sie Inuyasha mochte. All die Eifersucht gegenüber Kikyou, der Frust nicht bei ihm zu sein .. sie war in ihn verliebt.

Es wurde ihr aber noch etwas bewusst, wenn sie sich selbst vor noch tieferen Verletzungen schützen wollte, musste sie etwas gegen ihre jetzige Situation unternehmen. Es schmerzte nur noch mehr an zweiter Stelle zu sein und sie wollte mehr, als sie jetzt hatte. Sie würde ihn konfrontieren und wenn er sich dennoch für Kikyou entschied, würde sie zumindest wissen, dass sein Herz ihr nie gehören würde.

So war es einfach nur schlimm nicht zu wissen, was er dachte, wollte und fühlte. Vor zwei Jahren war sie zwar enttäuscht worden, doch ihren damaligen Freund hatte sie bei Weitem nicht so sehr geliebt wie InuYasha und ihre Gefühle wurden im Moment nur hart dran genommen.

Sie kuschelte InuYashas Pullover noch ein paar Minuten lang. Erst als sie fest entschlossen war ihn zu besuchen und Dinge klar zu machen, riss sie sich los. InuYashas Geruch war noch gering zu spüren und dennoch umgab sie immer diese gewisse Wärme als sie ihn hielt.

Sie dachte kurz darüber nach ihn in die Wäsche zu geben, änderte jedoch ihre Meinung. Falls etwas anders gehen sollte als sie es wollte, würde sie sich besser fühlen zu wissen, dass sie ihm keinen Gefallen getan hatte. Es war gemein und fies, aber sie war ein Mädchen und so was liegt nun mal in ihrer Natur.

„KAGOME!"

„KOMME SCHON!" Schrie sie hinunter zu ihrer Freundin, machte das Licht aus und rannte ins Wohnzimmer um sich noch einen netten Horrorabend zu machen.

* * *

**was sag ich .. ein füller ...**

**so leute, meinen berechnungen zu folge kommen noch zwei weitere kapitel und dann ist diese geschichte aus (sniff und freu) ich kann es natürlich nicht mit sicherheit sagen, da mir immer noch viel dazwischen kommen kann, aber ich bin mir seh sicher...**

**das heißt aber nicht, dass ich euch in frieden lasse (muahaha) .. denn ich habe auch noch eineandere ff "times like this" **

**und ****eine neue "one night" ich pers. und es wurde mir auch gesagt, finde, dass das meine beste idee von allen ist (selbst werbung mach) schauts doch bitte mal rein wenn ihr alle solch romantik fanatiker seits wie ich lol ("one night" fähnchen schwenk) ... die story is sogar beta gelesen, von meiner geliebten steffie knuddel ... und jetzt hör ich wieder mit der werbung auf xD .. und dem schleimen -.-**

**also dann, bis bald**


	15. Der letzte Schritt

**hi leute, i'm soooooooooooo sorry das ich das nicht früher ge-uploaded habe ... auf jeden fall hatte ich es schon fertig und total drauf vergessen drop .. aber mir wurde feuer unterm hintern gemacht und es ist mir wieder eingefallen grins**

**auf jeden fall muss ich nur so sagen, dass die chara's in dem kapitel fast das volle gegenteil sind vn dem ersten kapitel .. es ist nicht weil ich ihre persönlichkeiten verändert habe, sondern weil sie hier eine ander seite von sich zeigen ... immerhin sind sie ja schon länger zusamme ... auf jeden fall lest selbst, besonders diejenigen, die auf fluff stehen**

**viel spaß!****

* * *

**

**15. Der letzte Schritt**

Die Schulglocke läutete und Kagome rauschte aus dem Schulhaus. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie vor InuYasha Angst hatte, sie wollte ihn bloß nicht sehen. Sie hatte ihn schon den ganzen Tag vermieden, da sie befürchtete ihn mit Kikyou zu sehen und das würde ihr Herz nicht aushalten. Außerdem wäre sie nicht mehr so überzeugt gewesen heute Abend zu ihm zu gehen.

Kagome rannte schnell die vielen Treppen zu ihrem Haus hinauf. Dort angekommen zog sie sich schnell die Schuhe aus und stürzte auf ihr Bett vor lauter Aufregung. Sie kam sich wie zwölf vor, dennoch konnte sie die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch nicht stoppen. Heute würde sie mit InuYasha reden, ein Gespräch das alles entscheiden würde.

Sie hatte sich alles genau überlegt. Heute war Freitag, so dass, falls es schief ginge, sie ihn ganze zwei Tage nicht sehen müsste. Dann hatte sie noch von Miroku erfahren, dass sein älterer Bruder auf einer Geschäftsreise war und erst am Samstagabend zurückkommen würde. Letztlich schien auch Kikyou ihr nicht in den Weg kommen zu können, da sie ein wichtiges Treffen mit ihrem Agenten (bei diesem Gedanken musste Kagome immer höllisch zum Lachen anfangen) hatte und Miroku mit Sango verabredet war.

Somit hatte sie freie Bahn und konnte unter dem Vorwand ihm seinen Pullover zurück zu geben zu ihm gehen. Dann würde sie dort etwas bleiben und ihn zur Rede stellen, was er wirklich für sie fühlte. Wenn er ihre Gefühle nicht erwiderte, dann würde sie einfach gehen und nie wieder mit ihm reden. Ansonsten würde sie sich ihm um den Hals schmeißen und ihn bis zum Geh-nicht-Mehr abknutschen.

Sie wartete ungeduldig bis es endlich Zeit war. All zu früh konnte sie ja dort nicht erscheinen, sonst würde es so aussehen als hätte sie nichts Besseres zu tun. Einerseits wollte sie es schnell hinter sich bringen und andererseits bangte sie vor ihm zu stehen. Würde sie das Richtige sagen? Würde er genauso fühlen? Kami … ihre Nerven fuhren Achterbahn.

Um sich einwenig zu beruhigen nahm sie eine Tafel Schokolade und hockte sich vor dem Fernseher. Sie seufzte als sie sich beim Seifenopernschauen erwischte. Das Schlimme war aber, dass es ihr an diesem Tag irgendwie gefiel und dass sie besonders sentimental war heute. Sie schaffte es sogar ein paar Tränen zu vergießen, als Tom, der von seiner Freundin, Tanja, wegen seinem besten Kumpel, Max, der sich die Hand bei einem Kampf um seine Schwester, Anna, die beinahe vergewaltigt wurde von Karins Bruder, der Exfreundin von Tom, fast vergewaltigt wurde weil er ein psychisches Problem hatte, dass man noch nicht festgestellt hatte, die Hand gebrochen hatte, verlassen wurde und bei Karin Trost suchte, ihr Bruder jedoch einen wütenden Anfall bekam und Tom erstach, dieser auch starb und Tanja an seinem Begräbnis ihre Liebe zu ihm gestand, obwohl es schon zu spät war.

Sie lachte sich selbst etwas aus als sie von der Couch aufstand und etwas angespannt in ihr Zimmer ging. Es dunkelte schon draußen und Kagome schaute schnell auf die Uhr auf ihrer Wand. Es war Zeit. Während des Fernsehens hatte sie ihre früheren Sorgen vollkommen vergessen doch jetzt trafen sie die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch sehr heftig zu.

Etwas zittrig und deutlich langsamer ging sie zu ihrem Kasten und holte InuYashas Pullover heraus. Sie hatte nicht daran gedacht ihn zu waschen oder sonst was, aber das war auch am weitesten entfernt von den Dingen an die sie dachte.

Ihr Tempo wurde nicht schneller, wenn möglich sogar langsamer, als sie die Straßen Tokios entlang wanderte, mit einem Pullover fest an sich geschmiegt. Ihre feste Entschlossenheit von heute Morgen hatte sich nun ganz aufgelöst und was geblieben war, war nur eine wage Vorstellung von dem, was sie möglicher Weise sagen oder tun würde.

Man konnte sagen, dass Kagome, obwohl mit einem Ziel vor Augen, ratlos war. Ständig dachte sie darüber nach was passieren könnte und was nicht. Ihr blieb jedoch nicht sehr viel Zeit zum nachdenken denn sie kam früher als erwartet an ihrem Zielort an. Sie starrte hinauf und versuchte InuYashas Wohnung zu finden. Erleichterung und gleichzeitig Unruhe krochen in ihr auf, als sie bemerkte, dass Licht aus seinen Fenstern schien.

Sie atmete zweimal tief ein und aus und musste schwer damit kämpfen dieses Spielchen noch eine lange Weile weiterzumachen. Mit einem Augenkniffen brachte sie ihren etwas vor Aufregung zitternden Finger zu dem Knopf und läutete bei ‚Takahashi' an. Sie musste nicht lange warten bis eine bekannte Stimme sich über den Lautsprecher meldete.

„Was?" es war eine typische, unhöfliche und leicht Grobe Aussage, mit dem typischen tiefen Ton den nur InuYasha hatte.

Kagome ignorierte das schnelle Flattern ihres Herzens und holte noch einmal tief Luft um ihm zu antworten.

„Inu-"

ZZZZZZZZSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Die lange Rede, die sich Kagome sorgfältig in ihrem Kopf ausgedacht hatte schien nun sinnlos als InuYasha ihr die Tür von seiner Wohnung aus öffnete, nachdem sie gerade einmal drei Buchstaben gesagt hatte. Sie nahm das nervende Geräusch vom automatischen Aufsperren der Schlösser als eine Einladung und ging in das Wohnhaus ohne auch nur ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.

Sie stieg in den Aufzug und fuhr in den siebenten Stock, so wie man es ihr erklärt hatte. Als sie jedoch ausstieg fand sie sich total hilflos auf einem riesigen Gang voller Türen, aus allen Richtungen sah es gleich aus. _‚Welche Nummer war es noch schnell…'_ Kagome wanderte nach links und blieb erneut stehen. _‚Die …. Nein d-'_

Kagome wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen als zwei starke Arme sie umschlangen und zwei warme Lippen sich auf ihren niederließen. Augenblicklich verlor sie sich in den süßen Kuss, zärtlich aber leidenschaftlich, feurig aber liebevoll.

„Was machst du denn hier?" Fragte sie InuYasha als sie sich von einander lösten und er sie sanft in seine Wohnung schob. Seine Stimme war auch kein bisschen grob mehr und bevor sie Zeit zum Antworten hatte, küsste er sie noch einmal, kurz und leicht. „Hallo übrigens!"

Kagome lächelte ihn an und routinemäßig er zurück. Dann ging er in die Küche voraus und sie ihm nach. Leise bestaunte sie seine Wohnung, bevor sie von seinen fragenden Augen in die Realität gebracht wurde. Ihre Nerven lagen blank und sie kämpfte schwer mit dem Knoten in ihrem Hals.

„Ich ..ich wollte mit dir reden…" Sie starrte Inuyasha nervös an und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Sein Rücken war ihr zugewandt, während er zwei Gläser aus dem Schrank holte. Kagome setzte sich an die Küchentheke und spielte nervös mit ihren Fingern. „Oh! Und dir den Pullover wieder geben." Sie legte ihn auf den Tisch und starrte dann wieder auf InuYashas Rücken.

InuYasha drehte sich kurz zu ihr um. „ Oh .. gut! Reden? Schieß los!" Um ehrlich zu sein war ihm der Pullover egal, er freute sich einfach nur, dass sie da war. Er ging zum Kühlschrank und öffnete ihn. „Cola, Bier oder Saft?"

„Wasser."

„Wasser?" Inuyasha sah sie fragend an. Bei ihrem Nicken verdrehte er bloß die Augen und füllte ihr Glas mit kaltem Wasser. Wer trank schon aus der Leitung wenn es so eine große Auswahl gab? Aber es war mal wieder typisch Kagome. Er lächelte.

Sein Tag war nicht gerade gut verlaufen. Kikyou schien ihn einfach nur zu nerven und er hatte Kagome die ganze Zeit nicht gesehen. Zuhause war er froh ohne seinen großen Bruder zu sein, aber er hasste es seine Abende alleine zu verbringen. Eigentlich wünschte er sich nur eine bestimmte Person, zu seinem Glück erschien sie auch. Seine schlechte Laune von Vorhin war wie weggeblasen.

Er nahm sich selbst ein Bier und legte sein Glas zurück. Dann stellte er die Getränke auf die Theke und setzte sich gegenüber Kagome. Erst jetzt spürte er ihre Nervosität, roch ihren Schweiß unter der Ladung Rosenparfum und hörte ihr Herz sehr wild schlagen.

„Was ist los Kagome?"

Kagome wagte es nicht ihm in die Augen zu sehen und rutschte unangenehm auf dem Hocker herum. Sie nahm einen Schluck Wasser um sich zu beruhigen. _‚Jetzt oder nie..'_ „InuYasha .. ich .. wir … also du…" Sie schüttelte ein wenig den Kopf um ihre Gedanken zu befreien, stotterte aber weiter. „Ich … ich meine …-"

InuYasha wurde langsam unruhig, ihre Nervosität ging auch an seine Nerven. Er gab seinen Arm über den Tisch, legte seine Hand unter ihrem Kinn und hob ihren Kopf um ihren Blick zu suchen. Verwirrung, Unentschlossenheit und Angst waren in ihren Augen zu finden, aber auch etwas Anderes, etwas Wärmeres.

„Kagome .. was hast du?" Er war nun eindeutig besorgt und er hatte keine Hemmungen, es zu zeigen. Etwas was er von seinem Verhältnis zu ihr gelernt hatte.

Kagome schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief ein. Als sie ihn wieder anschaute wurden ihre Augen ganz feucht. Nur der Gedanke, dass sie ihm vielleicht nie wieder so nah sein würde waren Grund genug.

„Inuyasha .. was fühlst du für mich?" Da, nun war es draußen und die Angst vor einer Zurückweisung war nun größer denn je.

„Was?" Inuyasha ließ seine Hand fallen und starrte Kagome an. Diese Frage hatte er nun nicht erwartet und sein Kopf wurde momentan leer. Er hatte keine Ahnung was er ihr sagen sollte noch was sie erwartete. Nicht, dass er nicht wusste was er für sie fühlte, aber war es sicher es ihr zu sagen? Sollte das überhaupt jemand erfahren, seine Schwäche herausfinden? Der stärker werdende Salzgeruch und ihre nagende Furcht machten ihn jedoch verrückt.

„Du hast mich verstanden. Was fühlst du für mich?" Kagome starrte wieder auf ihre Hände und biss sich auf die Lippen um sich noch etwas länger zu halten und nicht gleich los zu heulen.

„Ich .. ich also … puh .. ich habe … mmmmmmh ... ich finde dich ... ganz …." InuYasha brach sein Gestotter ab und sah verloren zu Kagome. Er wusste nicht was sie von ihm verlangte. Der gebrochene Blick den sie ihm gab regte etwas in ihn und er wollte gerade über den Tisch reichen, als sie prompt aufstand.

„Ach vergiss es!" Jetzt konnte Kagome nicht mehr ihre Tränen halten. Selbst wenn er ihr noch keine richtige Antwort gegeben hatte, dass war genug um heraus zu finden, dass er nicht dass selbe für sie empfand wie sie für ihn. „Hör zu, am besten ist es das Ganze zu beenden. Irgendwann musste es ja zu Ende sein. Tschau!" Hastig ging sie zur Tür, sie wollte nicht, dass er ihre Tränen sah, es war schlimm genug, dass er sie riechen konnte.

InuYasha spürte wie sein Herz langsam brach als er sie gehen sah. Er wollte nicht dass sie ging und sie wollte es anscheinend auch nicht. Ihre Worte und Tränen luden nur noch mehr Gewicht auf seinen Rücken und er wäre am Liebsten im Erdboden versunken, denn er wollte diese Gefühle nicht fühlen.

Er wäre beinahe erblindet worden vor dem Schmerz, doch er fing sich gerade noch ein und rannte so schnell er konnte zu Kagome, die kurz davor war die Türe zu öffnen. Er nahm ihre weinende Form so fest in die Arme, dass sie kaum noch Luft bekam, aus Angst davor sie wieder zu verlieren.

„Was willst du Kagome?" Flüsterte er in ihr Ohr während sie versuchte sich von ihm zu befreien, sie konnte ihn nicht länger sehen. Doch ihr Versuch blieb erfolglos und sie verlor sich in seiner Umarmung.

„Dich." War ihre geflüsterte Antwort als sie ihre Arme fest um seinen Bauch umschlang und ihren Kopf in unter seinen versteckte. Die Tränen rannen frei aus Augen und sie seufzte als sie sich immer mehr in seiner Umarmung entspannte.

InuYasha weitete seine Augen kurz. Es war genau das, was er auch wollte, sie. Er hatte das zwar seit kurzem herausgefunden, doch jetzt, da er wusste, was sie fühlte, würde er auch so handeln wie er wollte.

„Gut." Er packte Kagomes Schultern und schob sie einwenig weg um in ihr Gesicht zu sehen. Sie sah ihn etwas schockiert an und er fuhr fort. „Ich habe schon länger darüber nachgedacht … Ich werde mit Kikyou Schluss machen." Kagome sah ihn deutlich überrascht und verwirrt an. „Damit ich mit dir .. zusammen sein kann."

Nachdem Kagome seine Worte gehört hatte, schmiss sie sich ihm um den Hals. Er fühlte doch noch mehr für sie und die Tatsache, dass er sogar mit Kikyou für sie abbrechen würde, erfreute sie noch mehr. InuYasha brauchte auch nicht lange um auf ihren Kuss zu reagieren und die beiden blieben lange so and dieser Stelle stehen.

Als sie sich trennten wurden keine weiteren Worte gesagt und InuYasha nahm ihre Hand und führte sie in sein Zimmer. Schweigend setzte er sich auf sein Bett und zog Kagome zu sich, so, dass sie vor ihm stand. Von unten schaute er tief in ihre Augen, eine stille Frag war darin versteckt.

Kagome legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern und nickte leicht mit ihren Kopf. Es war alles was er brauchte und er umschlang seine Arme um ihre Taille und bohrte seinen Kopf in ihren Bauch. Er roch die eine Essenz, die einfach nur Kagome war, hielt ihre zerbrechliche Form in seinen Armen und fühlte sich seit langem ganz.

Er brauchte sie, er brauchte sie mehr als Kikyou und diese war ihm Mittlerweile vollkommen egal. Es war so vorsichtig gekommen, hatte sich so gut versteckt während es sich langsam zu seinem Herzen gebohrt und sich dort fest platziert hatte. Das Gefühl, dass er nur für Kagome fühlte, der Grund warum er nur an sie denken konnte und sie ständig in seiner Nähe haben musste.

Langsam reichte er mit seinen Armen hinauf und schob die Ärmel ihrer Weste hinunter. Das Kleidungsstück flog unbeachtet auf den Boden um ihre Füße. InuYasha konnte mit seinen Händen nicht über ihren Kopf reichen, stattdessen schlüpfte er sie unter ihrem Hemd und legte sie auf ihren Bauch. Kein einziges Mal wurde ihr Augenkontakt abgebrochen.

Kagome verstand und zog sich langsam das Hemd aus bis sie nur noch in einem BH vor ihm stand. InuYasha verbrauchte keine Zeit sinnlos und begann sofort ihren flachen Bauch zu küssen. Seine Zunge umkreiste ihren Nabel bevor er federleichte Küsse entlang ihres Bauches platzierte bis er sich nicht mehr strecken konnte und seine Nase ihren BH berührte.

Kagome hatte ihre Haare in seine silberne Mähne verborgen und verknotet. Sie zog seinen Kopf etwas von ihrem Körper weg und setzte sich in seinen Schoß. Seine Hände umschlagen ihre Form automatisch und sie presste seinen Kopf gegen ihren. Zusammen verschmolzen sie in einen zerschmetternden Kuss.

Der feurige Tanz ihrer Zungen wurde nur kurz unterbrochen als InuYasha sich langsam das Shirt auszog. Als sein glänzender Oberkörper in all seiner Schönheit und Männlichkeit vor ihren Augen ausgebreitet wurde, konnte Kagome das kleine Gefühl von Stolz nicht stoppen, dass ihr sagte, dass alles dies nur ihr gehörte.

InuYasha lächelte Kagome leicht an und strich mit seiner Hand leicht ihre Wange bevor er sie noch einmal küsste. Diesmal drückte er all seine Gefühle darin aus. Küsste sie langsam, zärtlich und sanft. Kagome legte ihre beiden Hände auf InuYashas Schultern und schubste ihn leicht auf das Bett. Als er fiel riss er sie mit, doch ihre Lippen blieben immer noch miteinander verschweißt.

In kürzester Zeit lagen beide ganz im Bett. Ihre Kleidung längst am Boden des Zimmers verbannt und ihre Silhouetten tanzten im Mondlicht zum Takt ihrer Herzen. Sie gingen vorsichtig miteinander um und als sie endlich vereint waren, fanden sich beide im Himmel wieder.

An diesen Abend gab jeder einen Teil von sich auf. Kagome ihre Angst, die sie schon so lange mit sich getragen hatte von ihrer letzten Enttäuschung und Inuyasha die kalte Mauer, die er um sich gebildet hatte. Doch es gab auch einen Gewinn. Es war einfach nur das schlichte Gefühl, dass jemand hinter einem stand und für einen da war, das einfache Gefühl des Glücks.

Die beiden genossen ihre gemeinsamen Momente in vollen Zügen und konnten kaum auf morgen warten. Vielleicht würden sie ihre Meinung aber ändern, wenn sie wüssten, dass nicht alle Hürden in dieser Beziehung überwältigt wurden. Mit dem morgen kommt ein neuer Tag mit neuen Sorgen und einem wichtigen Problem, das erst seine Aufklärung braucht.

* * *

**hmm .. hab ja gesagt sie sind merkwürdig xD ... es war sogar mir schon ein bissl zu .. uuuh... happy sappy romantisch, doch wie heißte es nocht schnell ... die ruhe vor dem sturm muahahahahaha**

**ihr müsst leider wieder ne weile aufs kapi warten, aber ich hoffe es wird nicht allzu lang dauern ... immerhin wird es das letzte sein sniff .. wenn ihr aber weiterhin so brav reviewt werd ich vl schneller schreiben!**

**danke auf jeden fall für die kommis vom vorigen chappie und ihr seit einfach spitze! ihr wisst gar nicht wie so ein review jemanden aufmuntert und den ganzen tag happy macht xDD**

**ich hoffe wir sehen uns später ... um .. lesen uns später beim letzten kapitel, und NEIN es ist noch NICHT ganz zu ENDE .. zumindest fehlt noch ein kapitel LOL ..falls jemand das glaubt gg**

**humm .. noch was? nein, alles im nächsten kapitel .. von mir nur mehr liebe grüße und**

**bYe bYe**


	16. Am Morgen

**sooo .. also es tut mir soooooooooooooooooo leid, dass ich erst so spät uploade. ich hatte so viele ideen was ich mit diesem einen letzten kapitel mache undirgendwie is das zustande gekommen, ich muss aber ehrlich sein .. ich mag das kapitel nicht. es tut mir ehrlich leidfalls es euch genausowenig gefällt, aber ich habe versucht mich zu bemühen .. naja ... auf jeden fall spann icheuch nicht mehr länger auf die folter und lass euch eine eigene meinung darüber bilden **

**viel spaß beim lesen!****

* * *

**

**16. Am Morgen**

Kagome war womöglich nie glücklicher gewesen an einem Montagmorgen aufzustehen und in die Schule zu gehen. Es war auch weniger der Lehrer oder Schuldstunden Willen, als dessen eines bestimmten Jungens.

InuYasha hatte ihr versprochen, kurz bevor sie aus seiner Wohnung gegangen ist, dass er sich am Sonntag mit Kikyou treffen würde um mit ihr Schluss zu machen. Kagome hatte am Sonntagnachmittag noch mit ihm telefoniert und alles schien einfach nur perfekt.

Kagome war noch nie so glücklich gewesen, das hatten auch ihre Familie und Freunde bestätigt, auch wenn nur Sango bis jetzt von ihrem Glück wusste. Ihre düstere, oft schlecht gelaunte Art war nun fast vollkommen verschwunden, doch hin und wieder hatte sie doch Stimmungsschwankungen und den Sarkasmus konnte ihr keine Liebe der Welt austreiben.

Nicht, dass sie ein anderer Mensch geworden war. Es war eher so, dass sie ihr altes Ich wurde. Nach dem Vorfall vor zwei Jahren, wo sie gedacht hatte, sich in jemanden verliebt zu haben und ihm alles gab nur um verlassen zu werden, hatte sie sich verändert. Schlechte Erfahrungen und Erlebnisse haben leider die schlechte Eigenschaft Menschen zu verändern.

Sie zog sich an, machte sich im Bad fertig und ging energisch zur Schule. Sie war sogar so früh dran, dass sie eine halbe Stunde vor Schulbeginn vor den Toren stand. Um nicht aufzufallen oder sich zu langweilen entschied sie sich einen Sprung zu den Geschäften um die Ecke zu machen und sich eventuell etwas Kleines zu kaufen.

Zwanzig Minuten, einige Armbänder und eine Kaffeetasse später stand Kagome wieder vor der Schule. Diesmal ging sie jedoch hinein und steuerte direkt auf ihren Spind zu. Mit einem Lächeln legte sie ihre Jacke hinein und nahm sich die Bücher und Mappen für die erste Stunde.

Sie wusste selbst nicht wieso sie so glücklich war, immerhin konnte sie immer noch nicht auf ihn zugehen und ihn anspringen. Sie wusste dass es einige Zeit kosten würde für ihre Freunde und überhaupt ihr ganzes Umfeld sich an diese neue Situation zu gewöhnen. Immerhin waren plötzlich die beiden, womöglich größten Feinde dieser Schule zusammen und das gleich einen Tag nachdem er mit Kikyou Schluss gemacht hat.

Sie knallte die Tür zu und blickte auf die Seite. In der Ferne konnte sie Sango und Miroku Händchen haltend auf sie zu kommen sehen. Sie lächelte ihnen zu und begrüßte sie mit überraschend guter Laune. Miroku war natürlich verwundert beließ es jedoch dabei und genoss ihr freudiges Auftreten, es war angenehm ansteckend. Sango zwinkerte ihr nur zu.

Alle drei waren gerade in ein Gespräch vertieft als Kagome es sah, wohl eher zuerst hörte. Zwei bekannte Stimmen kamen ihr entgegen bevor sie um die Ecke bog und es sah. Vor ihr waren InuYasha und Kikyou in einer Umarmung vertieft während InuYasha gerade etwas in ihr Ohr flüsterte und sie zum Kichern brachte. Kurz darauf beugte sie sich auch hoch zu ihm und küsste ihn. Eine Weile machte er nichts küsste sie dann jedoch zurück, in ihrer erstarrten Phase merkte jedoch selbst Kagome das nicht.

Kagome sah ihnen eine Weile zu und merkte mit jeder Sekunde wie ihr Herz langsam in kleine Stücke zersprang. Sie hätte es wissen müssen, es war einfach zu schön um wahr zu sein. Wie konnte sie aber so dumm gewesen sein? Alles war perfekt in ihren Leben, natürlich musste da etwas nicht stimmen.

Langsam lockerte sich der Schock einwenig und sie konnte ihre Augen von der Szene auf ihre beste Freundin wenden. Ihre Augen erzitterten und wurden glasig als heiße Tränen versuchten hervorzutreten, doch sie sträubte sich mit all ihrer Macht jetzt zu weinen. Wenn sie sich bloß bewegen könnte, würde sie weitergehen und so tun, als hätte ihr das alles nichts getan, dann würde sie nie wieder mit ihm sprechen und somit ihre Würde bewahren.

Der Schock löste sich langsam ganz und ungeheure Wut flackerte in ihr auf. Wut gegen sich selbst, Wut gegen ihn, Wut gegen die ganze Welt. InuYasha war nicht besser als alles anderen, wieso war ihr das nicht früher aufgefallen? Immer noch leicht zittrig ballte sie die Hände zu Fäusten und drehte sich um. Um Nichts in der Welt würde sie jetzt an ihm vorbei gehen, selbst in ihrem Zorn war der Schmerz zu groß.

Sango hatte die Szene beobachtet und war erschreckt wie schnell sich Kagomes Laune verschlechtern konnte. Der Blick den sie ihr zugeschossen hatte, war so schlimm gewesen, dass selbst sie sich nun schlecht fühlte. In ihr brodelte ebenfalls alles auf, dieser Idiot! Sie sah wie sich langsam umdrehte und zum Gehen anlief, doch in diesem Moment wurde sie bemerkt.

„Kagome … "

Es war kein Schrein, eher ein Flüstern … ein überraschtes, geschocktes Flüstern, doch sie hörte es dennoch. Kagome kniff ihre Augen ganz fest zusammen bevor sie sich langsam auf ihren Fersen umdrehte. Der harte Blick dem sie ihn zuwarf ließ alle in näherer Umgebung erstarren.

InuYasha versuchte sich vergebens aus Kikyous Umarmung zu befreien, als er endlich ihren gemeinsamen Kuss unterbrach und verzweifelt zur Seite blickte, bemerkte er sie. Furcht und Erschütterung überkamen ihn als er bemerkte wie Kagome ihm den Rücken zuwendete. Sie hatte ihn gesehen, war sein einziger Gedanke.

Sofort ließ er Kikyou los und brachte nur ein eigenes Wort aus seinen Lippen. Wie sollte er ihr das erklären, wie konnte er?

Nun stand er da, mit einer Horde von Menschen die ihn verwundert anstarrten. Einer Immer-noch- Freundin die ihn mit weit geöffneten Augen schamlos ansah und einem anderen Mädchen das ihm den Tod wünschte, was er genau in ihrem zerstörten Blick lesen konnte. Doch er konnte keinen Ton herausbringen.

Kagome nahm all ihre Kräfte und brachte ein Grinsen auf ihre Lippen. Innerlich sehnte sie sich nach nichts anderem als sich in ihr Bett zu hauen und die Nacht durchzuheulen, doch jetzt musste sie stark sein. Er durfte nicht merken wie sehr er sie verletzt hatte und wie wütend und peinlich sie sich fühlte. Er durfte nicht merken, wie sehr er wirklich unter ihre Haut gekommen war.

Sie sah nichts außer seinen goldenen Augen die sie riesengroß anstarrten. _‚Er ist verwirrt? _Bei diesem sarkastischen Gedanken war es nicht schwer ihr Grinsen am Ort und Stelle zu lassen. Immerhin konnte man wegen der Ironie ruhig lachen, wenn auch traurig.

„Lebewohl" war das einzige was sie zu ihm sagte und drehte sich dann um. Es war nicht so, dass sie ihn nie wieder sehen würde. Doch sie war sich sicher, dass er den Punkt begriff. Sie würde ihn nie wieder auf die Art sehen wie sie es die Wochen davor getan hatte und sie würde nie wieder mit ihm reden oder ihn gar anschauen. Auch wenn es in ihrem Kopf unmöglich erschien, sie würde es lernen.

Doch als sie wieder zum Gehen ansetzte, packte sie eine starke Hand am Handgelenk und sie wirbelte zurück. Tränen versuchten wieder ihren Augen zu entwischen als sich die Trauer langsam über die Wut beugte.

InuYasha musste es ihr irgendwie erklären, es ihr sagen, aber was? Er suchte nach etwas in ihren Augen, nach etwas das ihm genug Hoffnung und Kraft gab jetzt fortzufahren und den Mund aufzumachen, doch er fand nichts außer Zorn und Verzweiflung. Und der salzige Geruch wurde stärker und betäubte allmählich seine Sinne.

„Hör zu ... es ….. ich … " Er dachte schnell nach doch egal zu welchem Entschluss er für eine Erklärung kam, brachte er keines dieser geplanten Wörter über seine Lippen.

Die Trauer die sich in Kagome gebildet hatte tauchte wieder unter und lodernde Feuer ihrer Wut erschien in vollem Ausmaß. Sie riss mit Gewalt ihren Arm aus seinem Griff und fixierte ihn mit einem giftigen Blick.

„Fick dich!" Mit dem rannte sie los. Sie hätte ihm am liebsten so viel um den Hals geworfen, doch sie konnte es doch nicht aussprechen. Dazu fehlte ihr einfach die Kraft und ihre Haltung verriet sie langsam als ihr Körper zu zittern begann. Die Leute sollten nicht merken wie sie sich wirklich fühlte, er sollte nicht merken wie sie sich fühlte.

„Inuyasha?" Kikyous hohe Stimme durchstach die Stille die sich gebildet hatte als die ganze Szene anfing. Sie sah fragend zu ihrem Freund der ihrer Feindin nachblickte und war verwirrt bis zum Geht- nicht- mehr. InuYasha schien sie jedoch gar nicht zu bemerken.

Stattdessen sah er immer noch Kagome nach die langsam aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand. Er hatte sich nicht mit Kikyou treffen können, deswegen hatte er keine Möglichkeit mit ihr Schluss zu machen. _´Ach was denke ich da .. Ich bin ein Feigling!_ Er hätte sich mit ihr treffen können wenn er unbedingt wollte, er hätte Kagome nicht anlügen sollen am Telefon und er hätte sogar heute in der früh mit Kikyou Schluss machen anstatt sich mit ihr aufzuführen. Nein er war kein Feigling, er war ein Arschloch!

Was hatte ihm das alles überhaupt gebracht? Er mochte Kikyou nicht mal mehr, vielleicht hatte er bloß Angst konfrontiert zu werden? Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Er konnte es nicht zulassen das Kagome ihn verließ. Das Gefühl war einfach unerträglich. Ohne weiter nachzudenken rannte er Kagome nach und warf noch schnell ein „Es tut mir leid!" zu Kikyou über seine Schulter.

Die Schüler die sich das ganze Szenario angesehen haben, blieben eine Weile stehen bevor sie den beiden nachrannten. So etwas konnte man sich einfach nicht entgehen lassen, das war klasse Klatsch und Tratsch Stoff! Nur Kikyou blieb zurück, wütend, da sie endlich begriffen hatte was los war.

Kagome wusste nicht wohin sie rannte, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit sah sie die Türen die sie ins Freie brachten. Sie begann noch schneller zu Laufen als ihre Kontrolle langsam abnahm und die Tränen sich ihren Weg aus ihren Augen bannen. Sie rannte aus dem Schulgebäude, nun brauchte sie nicht mehr lange um ganz aus dem Schulgebiet zu verschwinden. Nur noch die wenigen Schritte durch den Hof.

Doch sie kam nie bis an den Rand des Grundstückes, da sie erneut Hände packten und in die andere Richtung rissen. Inuyasha hielt ihre Hände fest während die beiden keuchten und nach Luft schnappten.

„Lass mich in Frieden! Was willst du noch von mir?" Kagome konnte zwar ihre Tränen nicht verbergen, konnte dennoch jedes Wort mit einer gewissen Bosheit aus ihren Mund zischen.

InuYasha hatte es satt. Er war lange still, nun sollte sie ihm zuhören. Auch wenn er das Arschloch und im Unrecht war, sie sollte ihm zumindest einmal zuhören. Er wurde wütend, trotz der Umstände. Nur der Anblick ihres tränenverschmierten Gesichts hielt ihn zurück ganz die Fassung zu verlieren.

„Verdammt! Du hast mich so unter Druck gesetzt, ich war etwas eingeschüchtert das alles so schnell ging. Außerdem habe ich Kikyou nicht einmal gesehen am Wochenende weil ihr Terminkalender voll war!" Jetzt hatte er ihr seine Gedanken teilweise erzählt, doch laut ausgesprochen klang das alles noch dümmer als in seinem Kopf. Einwenig glücklich stellte er fest, dass Kagome ihre Arm noch immer nicht aus seiner Hand gerissen hatte.

„Ach ja? Und heute, was hast du heute gemacht? Sicher nicht Schluss gemacht, oder? Ist es etwa normal Heut zu Tage seine Ex-Freunde zu küssen? Oder am Telefon, wieso hast du mich angelogen?" Sie kam ihm etwas näher und schrie ihm ins Gesicht. „Jetzt beschuldigst du mich sogar dich unter Druck gesetzt zu haben! Du bist erbärmlich!"

Ihre Stimme hallte durch den Schulhof und die Schüler schnappten alle überrascht nach Luft. Sie hätten sich nie denken können, dass etwas zwischen den beiden lief, aber nun lauschten sie noch gespannter. Hatten die beiden etwa eine Affäre?

„Kami Verdammt! Ja, du bist schuld daran! Wegen dir kann ich nachts schlecht schlafen wenn du nicht bei mir bist, wegen dir vermisse ich dich so sehr! Wegen dir fühle ich mich so wie nie zuvor!" Er schloss kurz die Augen und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug um seine Nerven zu beruhigen, so viel wollte er eigentlich nicht von sich preisgeben. Doch wenn er schon dabei war … „Ich liebe dich!" Diesmal schrie er es nicht in ihr Gesicht, er sah ihr bloß tief in die Augen.

Kagome blieb die Luft weg und sie sah ihn ungläubig an. Wie konnte er ihr Herz brechen und ihm nächsten Moment zum springen bringen? Sie kniff die Augen zu und schüttelte ihren Kopf, wieso war alles so verwirrend? Doch als sie sie wieder öffnete stand sie nicht in ihrem Zimmer sondern im Schulhof, umgeben von fast allen Schülern mit InuYasha vor ihr.

„Ich habe noch nie jemanden geliebt, aber dann warst du da. Es tut mir Leid, ich war verwirrt und erschrocken." Seine Stimme war ruhig als er ihre Hände noch fester drückte, es gefiel ihm nicht, dass sie so stumm war auf einmal. Er sah etwas auf die Seite und seine Augen weiteten sich als er seinen Blick langsam wieder auf Kagome richtete. „Weißt du, dass ich mich gerade vor der ganzen Schule zum Idioten mache!"

Trotz der Situation musste Kagome lachen. Ihr Misstrauen war aber immer noch vorhanden und so wagte sie es nicht ihm einen Schritt näher zu kommen. Sie wollte mehr, sie wollte sich sicher sein, dass er das alles meinte, was er sagte. „Was willst du von mir?" Fragte sie leise.

InuYasha starrte sie etwas an bevor er verzweifelt ausatmete, so schwer hatte er es sich nicht vorgestellt. „Was ich will? Ich will mit dir aufwachen, den Leuten zeigen, dass du mir gehörst, dich vor allen küssen und dich glücklich sehen!" Seine Stimme hatte wieder an Kraft gewonnen. „Ich will weder Kikyou noch sonst wen, ich liebe dich, aber was zum Teufel willst du noch von mir?"

Kagome suchte in seinen Augen nach Lügen, fand aber keine. Es war dennoch schwer ihm zu glauben und sie konnte sich nicht helfen aber ihn immer noch zu testen. „Ich-" Sie konnte ihren Satz nicht fertig sprechen, da sie von ihm unterbrochen wurde.

„Soll ich für dich auf die Knie gehen?" Die Frage war vollkommen aus der Luft genommen und lächerlich, aber er tat es ohne auf ihre Antwort zu warten und ging vor ihr auf die Knie. „Hier!" Seine Hände packten ihre Hüften und zogen sie noch weiter zu sich. „Was soll ich noch tun, deine Schuhe küssen?" Er blickte zu ihr hoch, bevor er sich langsam nach unten beugte.

Das Publikum um sie herum hielt die Luft an und einige wenige begannen zu lachen.

„Halt!" Kagome lächelte nun zu ihm hinunter und er stand langsam auf. Als er knapp vor ihr stand sprang sie auf ihn und brachte ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Ihre Lippen pressten sich ganz fest auf seine.

Der Grund warum sie ihm glaubte, war nicht der, dass er bereit war ihre Schuhe zu küssen. Es war eher der, dass er sich traute das in der Mitte des Schulhofs zu tun wo alle Schüller ihn sehen konnte, Kikyou inbegriffen. Er hatte sogar über den ganzen Hof geschrieen, dass er Kagome liebte.

Die Schüler die die Szene beobachtet hatten begannen zu klatschen. Einige Mädchen waren sogar einwenig eifersüchtig, da sie nie eine solche Liebeserklärung bekommen hatten und andere waren kurz davor zu weinen. Wiederum ein kleiner Teil interessierte sich entweder nicht darum oder war wütend.

Kagome lehnte ihren Kopf etwas zurück als er ihre Taille noch fester an sich presste. „Ich liebe dich auch!" Mit dem küsste sie ihn noch einmal. Dann trennten sie sich und gingen auf die Tore zu. Heute war die Schule nicht mehr wichtig, ein Bad zu zweit schien viel verlockender.

„Hättest du das wirklich getan?" Kagome drückte seine Hand beim gehen und sah fragend zu InuYasha. „Meine Schuhe geküsst meine ich." Bei dem Gedanken bildete sich ein kleines, hämisches Grinsen.

InuYasha hob eine Augenbraue und starrte sie zurück an. „Ich habe gehofft, dass du mir zumindest _diese_ Peinlichkeit ersparst." Er grinste zu ihr und gab ihr einen kurzen, sanften Kuss.

Kagomes Grinsen wurde noch höllischer. „Hey Hundchen, da ist ein Fleck auf meinem Schuh, magst du ihn nicht ablecken?" Sagte sie mit viel zu süßer Stimme. Bei seinem Gesichtstausdruck musste sie lachen und als er ein wütendes Knurren von sich gab, begann sie zu rennen mit InuYasha dicht an ihren Fersen.

* * *

**ich sage doch es gefällt mir nicht ... aber wie stehts mit euch? auch wenn es das letzte kapitel ist, würde ich mich über reviews freuen :D .. und jetzt der lange text.. LESEN Bitte! **

**also leute ich danke euch allen für die reviews, die mich immer vorangetrieben haben! ich habe lange überlegt wie ich mich bei euch bedanken könnte und habe mich entschieden euch ein bild zu malen**

**ihr findet es hier : http/animexx.4players.de/fanarts/output?fa572472&sortzeichner oder falls es mit dieser adresse nicht klappt müsste es hier gehen http/animexx.4players.de/fanarts?docmoduszeichnerliste&zeichner124985 ... hier müst ihr das bild suchen, es heißt 'beautiful day'**

**falls unter keiner der beiden adressen klapt sag es mir bitte!**

**also wie schon tausendmal gesagt, das letzte kapitel und ich hätte mir nie gedacht, dass so viele leute diese geschichte überhaupt lesen würden .. es meine zweite geschichte die ich angefangen habe und ich bin ehrlich positiv überrascht .. am liebsten würd ich euch alle drücken knuddel xDDD**

**na gut .. ich denke es gibt nicht mehr viel zu sagen, außer, dass ich hoffe dass mir vl einige treu bleiben .. bei meiner neuen ff 'one night' und der etwas älteren (lol) 'times like this', die aber etwas langsam voran geht ... kopf nervös kratz'**

**hier möchte ich noch ein paar geschichten vorstellen, die die meisten kennen .. dennoch ich war zwar lange nicht mehr hier gulp aber einige ff's öes ich trotzdem ab und zu **

Dead Famous by Jamie L. Martin... Leute kennt ihr rozefire? eine der größten, womöglich eine der bekanntesten autorinen im englischen inuyasha ff-abteil! ihre geschichten sind einfach nur genial und für die jenigen, die nicht sehr gut in englisch sind, git es einen ihrer klassiker übersetzt ... es ist wahrlich eine wunderschöne geschichte

A Winter Tale by Azhura... wir alle wissen es doch, unsere azhura is eine meisterin! ich stelle euch nicht nur ihre neue ff vor, sondern kann ich nur raten sich alle von ihr durchzulesen ... leider hat sie zwei unterbrochen, dennoch sind sogar die wenigen kapitel aus iherer AU pures lesevergnügen .. ich empfehle sie euch, es ist ein wuuunderbarer zeitvertreib gg ... ich denke die meisten würden gar nicht mehr vom computer loskommen wollen ;D

Change my Life by SenceLess... wer meine geschichte mag wird diese geschichte lieben! sie ist so wunderschön geschrieben und befasst sich mit ernsten problemen. es ist eine ff die einem wirklich nahe geht und obwohl es immer etwas dauert bis das nächste kapitel kommt, es lohnt sich auf das zu warten .. ein wunderbarer schreibstil und ein anregender lesestoff, ein genuss für jeden AU-liebhaber!

Fate's little Helper by Winged Isis... es ist ein etwas älterer one-shot, aber für mich ein richtiger klassiker. ich weiß nicht genau was es war, womöglich alles, aber es ist eine der wenigen geschichte die mir so sehr unter die haut gegangen sind .. ich kann euch nur raten es selber zu lesen und ihre anderen geschichten genauso, sie ist ein fesselnder autor und die ff ist einfach nur bezaubernd!

**es gibt noch sooo viele die ich euch vorstellen möchte, aber die meisten davon sind englisch da es viel mehr von denen gibt **

**zu letzt gibt es noch meine geschichten (lol) die ich euch aber besser nicht aufzähle, ihr könnt sie ja in meinem profil sehen, und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich euch schon auf die nerven gehe**

**deswegen sag ich einfach nur mehr danke! es war eine wunderbare zeit xDD**

**bye bye**


End file.
